Vacaciones en Hawaii
by angeeG.R
Summary: Harry, Ron, hermione y Ginny se dan cuanta que necesitan una vacaciones, y a Ron se le ocurre la idea de hawaiI y es asi como comienza esta hisotria pues ninugno sabe que tanto esta viaje cambiara sus vidas
1. Unas merecidas Vacaciones

Capitulo1

**_Unas merecidas vacaciones_**

.

Hermione estaba sentada en la orilla de cama de la habitación de su mejor amiga. La verdad es que tenía una cara de tristeza que ni ella misma por más voluntariosa que fuese podía quitar, no sabía muy bien por qué se sentía de esa manera para ser sincera. Kendal no había sido el mejor hombre de su vida aunque sí se había sentido enamorada, pero ahora que ya casi hacía seis meses de su ruptura, comprendió con en sus veintiún años de existencia nunca se había sentido realmente amada y comprendió al fin, que aún le faltaba algo en su vida. Y quizá ese fue el motivo, por el cual decidió aceptar la propuesta de su amiga. Necesita refrescar su mente, no se sentía ni amada ni atractiva, no se sentía lo suficientemente buena para alguien. Era extraña esa sensación de desolación pero sabía que era el momento de terminar con ello o terminaría lanzándose por el balcón de su departamento. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al fijarse en su amiga, mientras ésta sacaba cosas de su armario y recordó aquella tarde de julio en la que se apareció en su departamento.

Flahs back

Hermione se encontraba sentada, o más bien tirada, sobre el sofá de su pequeña sala de estar. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta pero realmente le molestaba mucho tener que levantarse de allí y caminar veintiún pasos exactamente, hasta la puerta para abrir y ¡sí! sabía cuantos pasos había del sofá a la puerta, pues había pasado allí tumbada gran parte del día y cuando Harry llegó tuvo que abrirle, pues como siempre se le habían olvidado sus llaves. Escuchó el fastidioso sonido del timbre haciendo notar que quien esperaba del otro lado de la puerta se estaba impacientando demasiado.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no abres? -preguntó un joven alto y bastante musculoso con lentes redondos sobre el rostro, apareciendo de repente en el salón mientras miraba con desaprobación la cara de Hermione.

-Harry ¡es que estoy ocupada! -contestó ésta sin siquiera mirar a su amigo-. Abre tú ya que estás en pie.

-¿Está muy interesante el programa que ves? ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó olvidándose por completo del molesto ruido del timbre a sus espaldas y doblando los brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que alzaba las cejas a su amiga.

-Estoy viendo, hee -Hermione sonaba confundida ante la insignificante pregunta de su amigo, la verdad era que llevaba casi dos horas pasando los canales de la televisión sin siquiera fijarse en los que estaban presentando-. Vale, vale no me mires así. Ya abro yo -se puso de pie de un brinco y se dirigió a la puerta ante la mirada expectante de Harry-. ¿Puedes llegar a ser muy molesto sabes? -dijo en voz alta para que su amigo pudiese escucharla mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Y sin siquiera preguntarse de quién se trataba, la dejó abierta con desgana de par en par y se giró sobre sus pasos.

-Por un momento pensé que me dejarían aquí muriendo -dijo una voz femenina en falso tono agonizante.

Hermione se giró divertida para ver a su pelirroja amiga, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie en la puerta, regresó por el pasillo y miró a la derecha pero no vio a nadie.

-¡Hey! Aquí -dijo la voz nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -Preguntó Hermione mirando a su amiga que se encontraba tirada en el suelo bajo el timbre del departamento con un short de tela negra y un esqueleto blanco.

-Es que tardaste mucho y comprenderás, que no es que pueda soportar mucho tiempo de pie con estos zapatos, además el imbécil de Ron me dejó sobre la avenida y tuve que caminar hasta aquí -dijo poniendo cara de puchero.

-Ginny, entonces no te pongas zapatos de tacón -contestó de manera obvia Hermione señalando los zapatos de charol negro que llevaba puestos su amiga.

-¿Está Harry? -dijo en un susurro para que solo escuchara su amiga, mientras se asomaba sobre su hombro hacia dentro del departamento.

-Sí, está -contentó en un tono no muy alto.

-Entonces me los dejo -dijo Ginny-, mis piernas se ven mas largas con ellos. ¡No me mires así! -replicó al ver cómo su amiga rondaba los ojos.

Hermione le ayudó a su amiga a ponerse en pie y juntas se dirigieron al departamento que realmente era bastante amplio, sobre todo si sólo vivían dos personas en él; tenía tres habitaciones y un despacho. Una sala comedor y una cocina bastante amplia. Y un balcón con vistas a la ciudad de Londres. Estaba muy bien decorado aunque en tonos muy sobrios, las paredes estaban divididas en dos colores: unas color chocolate y las otras color crema y el mobiliario de la casa, tenía unos colores rojizos muy primaverales aunque la mayoría de las estructuras era de madera. En medio del silencio, entraron juntas a la habitación de Hermione que tenía una cama doble de edredones color magenta y muchos cojines de color naranja pálido. Alrededor de ésta, tenía puestas dos mesitas de noche de madera y en un rincón de la habitación al lado de la puerta del baño había un pequeño tocador de madera sobre el cual descansaba un florero vino tinto de vidrio vacio.

-Dilo -dijo de la nada Hermione, sentándose en la cama.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó confusa Ginny mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama de su amiga, un poco aburrida por no haber visto a Harry cuando entró en la casa.

-Que estoy espantosa -dijo secamente girándose a ver a la pelirroja-. Soy un desastre.

-No estas espantosa -negó inmediatamente-, es sólo que… que -se hizo el silencio y la verdad es que Ginny no encontró una palabra adecuada para describir el atuendo de su amiga, que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama amarillos y un top lila que se veía un poco viejo. Además de que su esponjoso y descontrolado cabello, no es que ayudara demasiado-. ¿Sabes qué? El tiempo corre demasiado rápido y el verano se nos va de las manos.

-Ginny, pero si apenas estamos a primero de julio -dijo un poco aburrida al notar el silencio de su amiga que le había otorgado la razón respecto a su aspecto.

-Y qué más da, tú sígueme la corriente, vámonos de viaje -soltó de repente mientras se colocaba en pie-. Que sea a una playa: tomaremos el sol, beberemos jugos tropicales, un poco de alcohol -comenzó decir con un rostro entusiasta mientras giraba alrededor de la cama y se acercaba a Hermione-. Conoceremos a chicos guapos y sexys que por un par de días nos harán sentir genial y olvidaremos por un momento esos hombres idiotas que han pasado por nuestras vidas -dijo arrodillándose frente a la morena tomando sus manos entre las suyas, como quien hace una gran propuesta.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengamos aventuras con desconocidos en una playa durante un par de días que luego regresemos y sigamos como si nada? -preguntó un poco pasmada con la oferta de la pelirroja aunque debía admitir que era bastante tentadora, pero un poco descabellada para su gusto.

-No estoy diciendo que regresaremos como si nada, será una experiencia nueva -se puso en pie de nuevo-. Regresaremos a Londres y habremos olvidado a esas cosas -dijo moviendo las manos haciendo claramente referencia al ex novio de su amiga-. Será como cerrar al completo esa etapa en tu vida, nos divertiremos anda, imagínate tú saliendo con un chico diferente cada noche. Sería algo loco ¿cuál es el problema?

-Eso mismo es el problema: que es una locura y que sabes que yo no haría una cosa de esas. Además, yo no tengo nada que olvidar -se defendió de su amiga, la verdad es que se ofendió un poco pues ella había insinuado que no había olvidado a Ken y no lo permitiría.

-Venga amiga, por favor, hagamos algo emocionante estas vacaciones, mira que me aburro como nadie, por favor, por favor -miró con cara suplicante a Hermione aunque se detuvo en sus súplicas y su rostro cambió rápidamente a un retador-. O será más bien que no te atreves a hacer algo diferente y te da miedo el no saber cómo divertirte.

-Por supuesto que sé cómo divertirme, además, cuando me lo propongo soy muy capaz de conquistar a un chico. Si es eso lo que estás insinuando, Ginevra Weasley.

-Vale, Hermione Granger, demuéstralo entonces.

Fin del flash Back

"Cómo pude haber caído en semejante artimaña", pensó Hermione ya que luego había comprendido que su amiga sabía que retándola, aceptaría hacer semejante viaje, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea de compartir un tiempo entre amigos. Tal vez podría sacar provecho de la situación.

-Ginny, no puedo creer que hayas dejado el hacer tu maleta para el último minuto -retó a la pelirroja que se encontraba sólo con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un sostén blanco en la parte de arriba.

-Y yo no puedo creer que estés ahí sentada, viendo a tu amiga que esta a medio vestir, intentando hacer una maleta y no la ayudes -se quejó haciendo fuerza para poder cerrar su maleta.

Hermione se puso de pie en silencio y se acercó hacia la maleta. Comenzó a cerrarla mientras Ginny abandonaba ese trabajo y se apuraba en recoger su cabello en una coleta alta, ponerse un top sin tirantes de color rosa y buscar sus sandalias bajas blancas por todo el desorden de su habitación.

Ginny estaba realmente nerviosa. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo: se iba de viaje con Harry. No había parado de pensar en cómo ellos se habían agregado al plan "¿Será que quiere estar conmigo?", se dijo emocionada para sí y sólo con imaginárselo pudo sentir que el estómago se le convertía en una fiesta y sus mejillas tomaban un escandaloso tono rosado, se tomó las mejillas con las dos manos y normalizó su respiración. Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero es que ya ni ella misma sabía muy desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaba enloquecida por Harry Potter. Era simplemente una locura cómo sus hormonas se descontrolaban sólo con verlo. No sabía si era su cabello, sus hermosos ojos, esos labios que se moría por besar, su aire un poco desaliñado pero muy serio, ese aspecto tan varonil y musculoso… "Pensándolo bien, creo que de él me gusta todo", pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y así recordó cómo él y su entrometido hermano, se inmiscuyeron en su conversación de aquel día.

Flash back

Ginny acababa de convencer a su amiga de una manera no muy leal, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y ésta simplemente se sentó acurrucada sobre la cama.

-¿Puedes abrir tú? Es tu hermano -dijo con desenfado.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano? -dijo señalando con el pulgar al viento haciendo referencia al timbre, que se hacía oír nuevamente.

-Porque Harry me dijo que saldría con él y con el resto del equipo de fútbol a tomar algo y porque este, es prácticamente su segundo hogar y tú ya estás dentro, así que sólo falta él -contestó mientras se tumbaba en la cama abrazada a su almohada.

Ginny corrió a abrirle la puerta y efectivamente frente a ella se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta muy casual, con una sonrisa seductora, un pelirrojo mucho más alto que ella con el cabello despeinado bastante fornido de ojos azules y un aspecto impecable.

-Vale Don Juan de barrio quita la cara de idiota que a aquí no hay mujeres con que ligar.

-¿Estás diciendo que Hermione es no es una mujer? -dijo de manera aún más provocativa mientras se remangaba la camisa blanca.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres ligar con Hermione? -dijo ésta dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta tras el-. ¡Porque ella no esta! Te advierto.

-¿A no? -enarcó una ceja girándose y miró seductoramente a su hermana-. Ó sea pequeña, que estamos tú… y yo…. ¿solos? -dijo arrastrando cada palabra, colocando nuevamente esa sonrisa de medio lado.

-En realidad -dijo ella sonando también seductora mientras tocaba con el índice la mejilla de su hermano-, estábamos sólo Harry y yo divirtiéndonos un poco -soltó y dejó a su hermano en la puerta, esquivándolo sin mirarle y caminando por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

-Ginevra, ven aquí -dijo Ron dejando su tono seductor y sonando bastante enfadado.

-¿Que pasa hermanito? -dijo ella deteniéndose a la mitad de camino, mostrando falsa ingenuidad en sus palabras.

-Es cierto eso que dijiste -señaló serio.

-Es cierto que quieres ligar con Hermione.

-No seas ingenua -comprendió el juego de su hermana y bajó la guardia-. Sólo estaba practicando mi sonrisa ganadora que me conseguirá como premio mayor, alguna belleza esta noche -dijo con modestia y le giñó un ojo a su hermana pasando de largo y esquivándola-. ¿Dónde está mi capeón? -dijo tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

-Dame un minuto que el campeón se está poniendo mas sexy aún -gritó una masculina voz tras la puerta blanca que Ron acababa de tocar.

Ginny rodó los ojos y empujó a Ron mientras atravesaba lo que restaba de pasillo para entrar en la habitación de Hermione y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Y Ron la siguió pero se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta, como antaño.

-¿Ginny, por qué tu hermano me mira con cara de Psicópata Sexual? -Preguntó Hermione a su amiga entre extrañada y divertida.

-No te preocupes cariño, sólo está ensayando a ver si una ciega pica el anzuelo -dijo acomodándose un cojín en las piernas recostándose en la cama.

-Así que se van de casería? -Hermione hizo un mudo Wow - solo cerciórate que ella este lo suficientemente borracha como para no recordarte mañana o si no, creo que se mataría.

-Gracias bebé, lo tendré en cuenta -contestó él cambiando su cara sensual por una un poco fastidiada-. ¿Y cómo sigues con tus penas, Virgen Magdalena? ¿Ya olvidaste a aquel español? -Dijo devolviendo el golpe y al parecer a ella le dolió.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, justamente estaba planeado con tu hermana unas hermosas vacaciones llenas de chicos guapos en alguna isla desierta, la verdad creo que ya es justo y necesario no crees -dijo recostándose también a la cabecera de su cama muy cerca de Ginny.

-Ustedes dos -señaló Ron despectivamente con el índice a cada una, mientras la cabeza de Harry aparecía por el costado del pelirrojo, llamando la atención de Ginny-, a una Isla, solas, ¿a buscar chicos? -Rió falsamente y luego se tornó serio de repente-. Eso no va a suceder.

-¿Así que planeando vacaciones sin nosotros? -Preguntó Harry colándose al completo en la habitación, traía una camisa negra con líneas verdes y pantalón de mezclilla negro, que le daba un toque desenfadado pero serio.

-Es sólo que queremos descansar un poco -comenzó a decir Ginny-. Además, nos lo merecemos, hemos trabajado mucho en las clases. Necesitamos descansar y olvidar las penas…

-Y qué mejor para eso que el sol, la playa y chicos -terminó Hermione regalándole una mirada cargada de suficiencia a Ron.

-¿Saben qué? Creo que tienen razón -dijo Harry apoyando sus dos manos en la parte delantera de la cama de la morena, inclinándose hacia ellas-. Tienen razón todos hemos trabajado mucho en la universidad -y mientras decía esto un toque de júbilo se acumulaba en el vientre de Ginny, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba-, y creo que todos nos merecemos una fantásticas y relajantes vacaciones con un poco de sol, playa y… -repetía las palabras de Hermione, y a Ginny casi se le escapó un grito que logró amortiguar con sus manos-. Tranquila, no vamos a dañar sus planes -dijo Harry instantáneamente al ver la reacción de Ginny-. Sólo cambiaríamos uno de los factores por un par de chicas -y entonces la cara de Ginny sí se transformó.

-Eso sí que suena interesante -contestó Ron-. ¿Qué les parece Hawaii? -Preguntó de la nada el pelirrojo de veintiún años.

Ginny sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre ella y pudo imaginarse en ese momento que seguramente tendría una cara de desilusión y tristeza espantosa y se obligó inmediatamente a corregirla, pero era que realmente le había dolido lo que Harry había dicho porque a pesar de que no hablara de una chica en especial, el notar que la ignoraba le dolía aún más y al parecer, Hermione comprendió lo que pasaba por la carita triste de su mejor amiga y decidió tomar la vocería.

-Chicos, en serio me parece que ustedes se merecen unas buenas vacaciones, pero Ginny y yo habíamos pensado en esto para nosotras solas.

-Hermione, preciosa -era Ron quien hablaba-, piénsenlo mejor, nosotros ya nos vamos. Además, Ginny sabes que si mamá o papá se entera de todos sus planes, no le permitirá ir, además yo puedo ser un poco menos estricto que ellos, yo comprendo que ustedes no son precisamente unas niñas pero por lo menos contarían con las protecciones de dos seductores y fuertes hombres como nosotros, así que piénsenlo -Harry asintió a cada palabra de lo que él dijo y Ginny y Hermione sólo se miraban la una a la otra y sin darse cuenta los dos, ya se habían marchado.

Fin del Flash Back

Ginny estaba completamente lista y miró a su amiga que la observaba desde la puerta impaciente. Ella tenía puesto unos shorts blancos cortos, con un top rojo debajo de una camisa blanca arrugada y un cinturón rojo sobre la misma a la altura de la cadera. La verdad es que se la veía emocionada con el viaje. Hacía casi seis meses que no la veía ilusionada por nada, ni siquiera por sus clases y eso que ella sabía a la perfección que la morena amaba el periodismo y escribir, pero ya ni siquiera se la veía sentada en su ordenador por horas como antes de que Kendal saliera de su vida, la verdad es que alegraba mucho.

-¡Ya voy! -dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, dejando de mirar a su amiga y acercándose a ella tomando su equipaje para salir juntas de la habitación.

Llegaron a las escaleras y Hermione agradeció que Harry se ofreciera a bajar el equipaje de la pelirroja porque así, como Hermione había tenido que lidiar la batalla de cerrar la maleta, no quería lidiar con tener que bajarla y se notaba que pesaba horrores.

-Por fin están listas. Pensé que no saldrían nunca -dijo colocándose en pie en el salón de sus padres, mientras ellas se acercaban a él.

-Dios Ginny, ¿pero qué llevas? -Dijo Harry terminando de pasar el último escalón-. ¿Llevas un animal muerto o qué?

-Ay, no te quejes, son pequeñas cosas esenciales para una chica en un viaje.

-Sí, pero la maleta de Hermione no pesaba tanto- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Por eso mismo -replicó la pelirroja-, ¡estoy segura que se le olvidaron la mitad de las cosas importantes! Ushs, ¿siempre tengo que pensar en todo yo sola? -se quejó en medio del salón.

-¡Hey! Que solo serán cinco días -dijo Ron-, pero basta de discutir. Marchémonos ya que los padres de Hermione ya están afuera esperándonos.

Los cuatro juntos se salieron del salón y afuera encontraron a la señora Molly Weasley, la madre de Ronald y Ginevra que estaba platicando animadamente con los padres de Hermione, le hicieron señas mientras los veían salir de la casa. Cuando se acercaron, el señor Christopher Granger, ayudó a los dos chicos a subir el equipaje de los cuatro al auto mientras las chicas se despedían de la señora Molly.

-Sí mamá, que tengo protector solar -dijo Ginny un poco molesta por la insistencia de su madre. "Nota mental: comprar protector solar en cuanto estemos en Hawaii", la verdad era que solo llevaba ropa y dos botellas de bronceador.

-Vale, vale sé que eres una niña grande, pero por favor, cuídense mucho y por favor, llamen en cuanto se bajen del avión y cuando lleguen al hotel y cuidado con los desconocidos -la señora Weasley se veía bastante nerviosa- y chicos si les pasa algo a ellas, no regresen a casa porque no sé qué les puedan hacer, así que tengan cuidado -dijo mirando a Harry y Ron luego se empinó ante ellos y les acarició las mejillas. Los despidió con un beso haciendo lo mismo con las chicas.

-Por cierto mamá -comenzó Ginny-, cuando entres a mi habitación, recuerda que te amo -le dió un corto beso y vio la cara de Hermione, las dos sabían que la habitación había quedado hecha un desastre 


	2. sexy bienvenida

bienvenida

Luego de la mimosa despedída con la señora Molly Weasley y de dejar mensajes de despedida para el resto de la familia que estaba trabajando, los chicos se encaminaron en el auto de los señores Granger hasta el aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, de donde partiría su vuelo hacia esas estupendas vacaciones. A todos se les veía emocionados, claro que cada uno tenía una idea diferente de cómo serían estas vacaciones, siendo la primera vez que viajaban los cuatro solos lejos de sus familias.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que los cuatro se conocían, desde que asistieron al mismo colegio llamado Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron todos juntos desde el primer día en aquel internado y un año después, Ginny entró al mismo colegio uniéndoseles al grupo, la verdad es que al pasar los años, todos se habían aprendido a conocer y a querer como una familia. Incluso en cuanto se graduaron y aunque que cada uno tomara caminos diferentes, por ejemplo: Hermione estudiaba periodismo, Harry arquitectura, Ginny medicina y Ron estudiaba mercadeo, (se decía que era tan persuasivo que podía llegar a venderte un calcetín usado) y aún así, habían conseguido mantenerse unidos a lo largo del tiempo, pues Harry se había comprado un departamento y tiempo después Hermione había decidido ser su compañera de piso. Prácticamente las cosas no habían cambiado desde que salieron de aquel ya viejo Hogwarts en su memoria, pues casi todos los días se veían ya que estudiaban en la misma universidad y hablaban prácticamente de las mismas cosas, aunque con la madurez de sus edades, podía notarse también un cambio en sus relación el anterior: el tímido Ron ahora era un seductor y a decir verdad Harry no se le que quedaba atrás. Las chicas salian con otros chicos y los celosos y sobreprotectores amigos, ya no aparecían al rescate, bueno ya no tan a menudo.

Pero aunque había unas cuantas cosas que habían cambiado, había otras que no. Y así estaban cada uno en silencio en aquel auto dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

Hermione recordaba que Ginny aún desde Hogwarts ya sabía que sentía algo por Harry, pero nunca se atrevió a hacer nada al respecto. Es más, en los once años que tenía Hermione de conocerla, ella nunca había admitido lo que sentía por el chico. Nunca habían tenido una conversación real al respecto, pero eso era algo que Hermione no pensaba forzar pues a ella no le hacían falta palabras para comprenderla, incluso Ron lo sospechaba pero la verdad era que nadie lo sabía con certeza y ahora justamente era que Hermione se preguntaba cómo se comportaría Ginny respecto a sus sentimientos en estas vacaciones. Sabía que algo haría pero no sabía realmente qué; tenía que hablar con ella.

Harry sabía cuánto los quería a los tres, y sabía que su pequeña Hermione no estaba bien. Lo sabía, lo sentía; en parte había insistido en ir a aquel viaje porque necesitaba ver a Hermione sonreír de nuevo. No le importaba cómo, pero tenía que conseguirlo, ella era como esa hermana que nunca tuvo como su única familia, a pesar de que amaba a Ron y a Ginny y también los consideraba su familia, la cercanía que sentía con Hermione era única, pues ella sabía más que nadie lo que él sentía acerca de todo, desde la pérdida de sus padre el hecho de que nunca los conociera, estuvo ahí con el cuando tuvo su primer amor y hasta su primera decepción. Siempre había sido su paño de lágrimas y la verdad es que verla triste y deprimida como la veía últimamente, conseguía entristecerle. Pero lo que más le disgustaba era sentirla aún tan distante con él. Sabía que estaba enojado con él pero tenía que recuperarla. Harry esbozó un pequeña sonrisa en el auto recordando cómo en algún momento de su vida había estado convencido que se había enamorado de ella, pero cómo ella consiguió hacerle comprender que no era así con la mas infinita de las paciencias, simplemente estaba decidido a que ella cambiara esa cara de tristeza y aunque no supiera cómo, lo conseguirá.

Ginny seguía callada en el auto como todos los demás, estaba decidido, sólo tenía cinco días para que Harry comprendiera todo lo que ella sentía y aunque le preocupaba la reacción de su hermano, no le importaba. Sólo quería quitarse esa sensación. Cada vez que lo veía con una chica, quería que él se enterara que directa o indirectamente le hacía daño y aunque ella sabía que podría obtener por respuesta un balde de agua fría que terminaría por romperle el corazón, por lo menos él sabría lo que ella sentía y no se habría quedado con la duda respecto a lo que podría haber sucedido. Miró de soslayo a Ron y pudo notar que en silencio, éste sonreía para sus adentros. Sabía que debía estarse imaginando la fiesta que les esperaba en aquella paradisíaca isla.

Pero la verdad era que Ron estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sabía que las personas que estaban a su alrededor eran las indicadas, pero sentía que había algo en aquel cuadro que no encajaba del todo. Sabía que algo faltaba; aunque ya no era los mismos chiquillos de antes y ya todos habían crecido y sus intereses también, tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que algo estaba por ocurrir. Que algo cambiaría para todos no sabía bien qué ni cuándo, sólo sabía que esa sensación no era de miedo, era sólo angustia. Se sintió ridículo, pensó que parecía una chica supersticiosa y prefirió olvidarse de ello y concentrarse en esas vacaciones que se avecinaban, pues parecía que realmente prometían algo muy bueno.

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto la felicidad se asomó en sus caras. Se despidieron entusiastas de los señores Granger e inmediatamente, se encaminaron a la sala de abordaje de su vuelo para hacer el chequeo de sus maletas. Poco tuvieron que esperar en la sala pues llagaron justo a tiempo para abordar el avión. Las chicas se sentaron hacia las ventanillas: Ginny se sentó con Ron y Hermione con Harry. Una pareja tras la otra. El trayecto del vuelo fue bastante tranquilo y según Ron muy rápido pues durmió y roncó desde que se sentó en su lugar.

-Hermione, ya verás que somos capaces de escoger un buen hotel deja el miedo, ¿sí? -le dijo Ron mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica, quitándole la maleta y la arrastraba hasta donde se encontraba el taxi.

-No me pidas que esté tranquila porque ustedes tienes la cabeza en todos los traseros que verán, dudo mucho que hubiesen podido escoger un buen hotel.

-Aunque tú no lo creas bebé, lo de pensar en los traseros ayudó mucho en la elección del hotel -dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione le mirara un poco sorprendida-. Los mejores traseros están en los mejores hoteles, así de simple.

-Ron… -comenzó a decir la morena-. Cariño, tú sabes la diferencia entre un motel y un hotel, ¿verdad? -Preguntó un poco inquieta Hermione por el comentario del pelirrojo ahora sí que le preocupaba el hotel.

En cuanto los chicos terminaron de bajar las maletas del taxi y un muy bien vestido botones se acercó a ellos, tomó el equipaje y lo colocó en un carrito, Ginny comprendió que este era el lugar indicado, en cuanto entraron al lobby del hotel se quedó maravillada. El lugar desprendía elegancia por doquier y estaba iluminado por una gran ventana que había en el techo dejando que la luz del día llegara al completo. Juntos se acercaron al mostrador y a la recepcionista.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Alta Mirada, ¿en que les puedo ayudar? -dijo una morena de piel dorada y cabello liso esbozando una coqueta sonrisa. Tenía un acento bastante peculiar.

Ron y Harry se miraron inmediatamente. La mujer era francamente muy linda procurando que las chicas no se dieran cuenta cuando chocaron sus manos tras ellas pero al parecer ellas escucharon el ruido y rodaron los ojos haciendo que Ginny hiciera que perdieran su oportunidad de acercarse o hablarle a la mujer adelantándose.

-Tenemos cuatro reservaciones -dijo Ginny alejándose un poco del grupo y acercándose al mostrador.

-¿Apellidos? -Preguntó educadamente la mujer.

-Potter, Granger y Weasley -contestó lentamente mientras la recepcionista digitaba presurosa los nombres dentro del ordenador en busca de las reservas.

-Okey -contestó dando una pausa-. La señorita Ginevra Weasley, habitación 321-sacó la llave de tarjeta y se la entregó mientras observaba la identificación que le había enseñado la pelirroja-. La señorita Hermione Granger, habitación 322. ¿Identificación por favor? -y mientras Hermione le hacía una sonrisa y le entregaba el documento recibió a cambio la llave-. El señor Ronald Weasley -tecleó la mujer en el ordenador-, habitación 323 -y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de pedir identificación el pelirrojo ya estaba frente a ella enseñándole el documento con su ya conocida sonrisa-, aquí tiene contesto la chica.

-Gracias, eres un encanto -contestó el guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba.

-Bien jugado -le susurró Harry de manera que sólo él escuchara mientras se acercaba al mostrador-. Y ese Harry Potter soy yo -contestó impidiéndole a la recepcionista siquiera sin mencionar su nombre.

-Bueno, pues señor Potter, habitación…

-Déjame, adivinar dijo con voz seductora ¿324?

-Exactamente -contesto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando descaradamente a Harry rosándole la mano mientras entregaba su llave de habitación. Le hizo señas al botones que ahora que las chicas se fijaban, seguía tras ellas y éste los dirigió a través del lobby hasta la puerta del ascensor.

-Bien Chicos aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan -dijo Hermione luego de estar cada uno frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-Sí, lo que tu digas -contestó Harry asomando la cabeza por el pasillo para poder verle.

Y cada uno pasó la llave por la ranura y cuando el botón verde se encendió, abrieron las puertas, al parecer Ron decía la verdad: era un buen hotel. Lo primero que Hermione vio fueron las vistas del balcón de su habitación. Daban directamente al mar y a la pequeña playa del hotel que además, tenía un pequeño muelle en forma de "T" que la dividía de la piscina y el Bar del otro lado. Dejó su maleta en la entrada y regresó para cerrar la puerta y así por fin, poder descansar aunque le encaba el lugar lo que más quería en ese momento, era una ducha relajante y estar con sus pensamientos completamente sola.

Ginny entró en la habitación y sin pensarlo más se tiró sobre la cama. Se sentía muerta, cuando vio a Harry hablar de esa manera con la recepcionista sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar de la mano a Hermione. Realmente quería ahogarse en llanto, por un momento puso en duda el hablar de sus sentimientos a Harry, pero rápidamente se sacó esa idea de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, podía ver que la noche ya llegaba sobre ese trozo de tierra y prefirió dejar que sus sueños la evadieran de aquel sentimiento.

Cuando Ron se despertó, vio que eran la ocho y treinta de la noche se puso en pie con un poco de pereza y se acercó a la recién descubierta puerta que le juntaba internamente con la habitación de Harry, dio un golpe y Harry le abrió la puerta sin mirarle para tumbarse nuevo en la cama.

-Despierta campeón. Ocho y media, las chicas nos esperan -dijo en tono burlón y regresó a su habitación. Tomó su maleta y la abrió sobre la cama, estaba mirando qué ropa ponerse cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido seco en la habitación de adjunto, pero no la de Harry: la de Hermione. Se sintió un poco paranoico pero se animó a tocar a esa puerta que dividía internamente su habitación de la de ella, pero antes cerró la de Harry que cuando vio, seguía aún dormido y le lanzó una almohada-. Hermione, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó pues tocaba a la puerta y no contestaban.

-¿Ron? -Dijo un voz del otro lado.

-No, soy un violador que trata de abusar de ti -dijo con un tono frío.

-No me lo puedo creer. De ti no hay quién se libre -dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta y husmeando dentro de la habitación de él, comprendiendo así el significado de la puerta que unía sus habitaciones.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? -Preguntó Ron en cuanto vio que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría por la frente de la castaña que estaba completamente húmeda envuelta en una pequeña toalla.

-Me quedé dormida en la ducha -dijo ella haciendo un puchero mientras Ron la conducía hacia la cama por los hombros y la sentaba en la orilla de la misma-. Y cuando desperté salí y me caí y me pegué con el lavabo… -soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Mira que eres torpe -dijo Ron un poco divertido con la situación y para su sorpresa Hermione no contestó nada, simplemente le miró y guardó silencio mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente tocando el caliente líquido que salía de allí-. Espera un segundo -le dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

Ron regresó con un pequeño estuche negro en la mano y lo dejó al lado de Hermione mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa, se adentró a la ducha de ella y tomó una pequeña toalla que había colgada en el lavabo y la humedeció.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Hermione tomando el estuche en sus manos, no se había atrevido a abrirlo, no era tan entrometida.

-Ábrelo -contestó él de manera simple sentándose frente a ella y haciendo que se girase tomando la toalla y presionando la herida.

-¡Aw! ¡Aw! ¡Aw! -se quejó ella encogiéndose de hombros al sentir la presión que Ron hacia en la herida-. Duele, duele, duele, ¿qué haces tú con un botiquín? ¡Ay!- Se quejó mientras husmeaba en el pequeño bolso-. ¿Desde cuándo tan precavido?

-Buenom no te quejes tanto que solo te estoy limpiando la herida, Herm -le dijo al ver que la chica se movía tanto que le impedía retirar la sangre que tenía en la frente-. Y soy precavido desde que juego a fútbol y en cada partido me lesiono.

-Al final va a ser cierto que el aprendizaje entra con sangre -dijo intentando quedarse lo más quieta posible-. De ahora en adelante tendré que llevar uno de estos a todas partes conmigo.

-Vale, ahora quédate quieta, quizá te arda un poco -dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione le mirara un poco asustada.

-Sabes, creo que ya me siento mejor -dijo colocándose en pie de un brinco-. Te adoro, no hay nadie como tu en serio, pero ya me siento bien, y la sangre dejó de salir… -comenzó a justificarse y a acercase a su maleta, que aún estaba en la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Soy yo o te da miedo? -dijo con tono de burla mientras se acercaba a ella con el pequeño frasquito de vidrio en la mano.

-Por supuesto que no me da miedo, pero eso deja manchas rojas en la cara -se justificó-. Apártate -dijo ella intentando acercarse a la pared con su maleta en la mano para poder pasar lo más alejada posible de Ron.

-Bebé es solo un poquito de yodo, te aseguro que ni lo sentirás, ya te dije que yo lo uso todo el tiempo -Ron usó su tono más tierno el que siempre usaba para que ella hiciera algo por él.

-Pero eso arde horrible -el temor de Hermione se dio a conocer y Ron esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de que el sabía que era un mujer muy fuerte y testaruda, le parecía muy tierna cuando salía con sus miedos o con sus rabietas, por eso era su bebé-. No te atrevas a burlarte de mi Ronald Weasley y aparta de mi cara esa cosa ahora mismo -dijo intentando sonar amenazante.

-No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo, es sólo que no quiero evitar cualquier infección -dijo el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, armado del pequeño espray.

Luego de eso, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Ron se acercó mucho más ella y Hermione, en un momento desesperado de huir del yodo que le aseguraba un ardor en la frente que la haría llorar, soltó su maleta haciendo que ésta le pagara a Ron y éste soltara un bufido y se empeñara en atrapar a Hermione, que había aprovechado la distracción de la maleta para salir huyendo por el costado de Ron y ahora se dirigía hacia el dormitorio del mismo. Pero mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, Ron apareció y claramente su fuerza no se comparaba a la de él que empujó hasta que ella cedió en su intento. Instintivamente, Hermione corrió hacia el baño de la habitación, que era la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo de la entrada al dormitorio, pero el pelirrojo la atrapó en el camino y la arrinconó entre su pecho y la pared opuesta a la puerta del baño, en ese momento, Harry entró en la habitación buscando a su amigo, pero cuando lo encontró sujetando a Hermione su cara se puso de un color pálido y luego de un color muy rojo. Llamó la atención de los luchadores tosiendo incómodamente, en cuanto estos giraron sus rostros a mirar el rostro del chico, la cara de Hermione mostró un pequeño toque de alivio y la de Ron permaneció inexpresiva. Pero al ver que la mirada de Harry descendía sobre ella hizo que Hermione se fijara que por el esfuerzo, la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo que ya había soportado demasiado jaleo, cedió y se soltó cayendo aún ajustada en su cintura dejado su torso denudo, apretado contra el pecho de Ron.

Ron vio que ella se ponía incomoda de repente y la miró a los ojos. Ella desvió su mirada a su pecho, él no vio nada al estar tan cerca de ella pero pudo sentir las manos de Hermione trabajar fuertemente en subir su toalla y al ver la cara de Harry pudo reproducir este cuadro en su mente y comprender que no se veía muy bien. En cuanto Hermione carraspeo Ron comprendió que ya podía soltarla. Ella simplemente estaba como un tomate, no dijo nada y en silencio salió de la habitación del pelirrojo para refugiarse en la suya cerrando desde su lado la puerta, intentando no morir de un infarto.

Ron se quedó mirando a Harry con cara de "qué quieres que diga si igual vas a pensar mal," Harry le hizo señas con el rostro para que entrara a su habitación, no quería que Hermione les escuchara hablar de ella. Sabía que ella estaba un poco sofocada con… "lo que sea" que él hubiese visto un par de minutos antes. Cerró la puerta de su habitación intentado dar privacidad a la conversación y arrastró una silla frente a la cama donde se había sentado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Están saliendo y yo no lo sabía o sólo fue un momentáneo arranque de pasión?

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, Harry -contestó Ron sin titubear-. No estábamos haciendo nada de lo que te estás imaginando en este momento -dijo bastante tranquilo para la situación.

-Vale, entonces explícame que hacías con mi mejor amiga desnuda en tus brazos.

-No estaba desnuda cuando la abrace, eso fue sólo un incidente.

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó Harry cansado de darle tantos rodeos al asunto en cuestión cuando para él estaba bastante claro qué era lo que había sucedido.

Ron respiró tranquilo, comprendía perfectamente la reacción de Harry y lo que menos quería en este momento era discutir con él así que comenzó a relatar desde que escuchó ese feo golpe desde la habitación y continuó narrando lo sucedido, explicando con sinceridad hasta sus emociones para que Harry no pensara que se estaba aprovechando del estado bajo de ánimo de Hermione, porque eso era lo que parecía realmente.

Mientras Harry y Ron hablaban de una manera tranquila, Hermione corría a toda prisa mientras se apuntaba una falda azul oscura y un top blanco sin tirantes y en cuanto se vio medio vestida, comenzó a golpear a con violencia casi desesperada la puerta que suponía daba a la habitación de su amiga. Pero para conseguir desenfocarla aún más, ésta no le habría la puerta. Hermione respiró profundamente y cuando se decidía a tocar de nuevo con aún más fuerza, la puerta se abrió despacio dejando salir una cabellera pelirroja tras ella.

-Perdona cielo, es que estaba durmiendo ya sabes por el viaje… Sí, claro pasa -dijo al ver que Hermione la ignoraba completamente y se sentaba estupefacta en su cama.

-¡Ay, no sabes! -Dijo en un tono de lamento.

-¿No sé, qué? -preguntó Ginny tumbándose aún soñolienta al lado de Hermione.

-Que acabo de pasar la vergüenza más grande de toda mi vida, por culpa de tu hermano.

-Vale, qué hizo el monigote ahora -dijo Ginny sentándose ahora bastante despierta.

-Quizá no fue sólo culpa de tu hermano, también quizá un poco mía lo que sucedió fue que….

-Y te juro que eso fue lo que sucedió Harry, sólo era un juego, bueno era un juego mientras intentaba curarle una herida -se terminó de justificar Ron ante la inalterable mirada de Harry sobre él.

-Pobre, debe estar muy avergonzada -dijo Harry sin mirarlo y fijando sus ojos en el suelo.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, qué manera de comenzar estas vacaciones -dijo esbozando una sonrisa-. Creo que hablaré con ella en cuanto termine de contarle todo el chisme a Ginny.

-Sí, definitivamente, estas vacaciones prometen -comentó Harry poniéndose en pie.


	3. descansando bajo el Sol

_**Descansando bajo el Sol**_

3 - Descansando bajo el sol.

Ron se levantó de la cama luego de que Harry lo hiciera y se dirigió a su habitación para organizarse un poco, a ver si quizás, conseguían cenar algo en algún restaurante de la zona.

Ginny estaba simplemente atónita luego de que su amiga le terminara de contar lo sucedido. Le había dicho que nada malo podría pasar e inmediatamente, le había dicho que terminara de arreglarse, que saldrían a beber algo todos juntos para limar asperezas y así, Hermione salió de su habitación como había llegado, en cuanto ella se marchó, Ginny tomó el teléfono de su habitación y marco 324.

-¿Diga? -contestó una masculina voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Parece que me he perdido las emociones fuertes ¡del primer día! Prometo no dormir nunca más -dijo divertida.

-Ginny, no tiene gracia. Casi me da un infarto -dijo Harry tumbándose sobre su cama-. Es que eran mis dos mejores amigos haciendo… Bueno…

-Déjalo que ya Hermione me explicó tu cara de "quiero matarlos a los dos", además fue solo un accidente -defendió la situación.

-Sí, lo sé, pero en ese momento es que no quedaba muy claro. Creo que no podre quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza nunca.

-¡Te imaginas! -dijo con tono soñador y emocionado.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry un poco sabiendo por dónde iba la pregunta.

-Pues a Ron y Hermione juntos, no harían tan mala pareja.

-Sabes, nunca me he puesto a pensarlo, pero mejor ni siquiera lo pienso. No sé es raro imaginar a mis dos mejores amigos juntos y tener que estar yo en medio, es complicado -terminó Harry

-Sí, lo sé, te recuerdo que uno de ellos es mi hermano, pero aún así, a mí no me molestaría la idea, ¿por cierto saldremos a cenar hoy? ¿O nos haremos los avergonzados por lo que queda de vacaciones?

-Obvio, iremos a conocer, a eso vinimos, me da igual que ellos no quieran ir. Iremos tú y yo.

-Eso es una muy buena decisión -dijo Ginny no evitando ocultar su tono de satisfacción-. Vale entonces iré a ponerme guapa, quizá conozca al hombre de mi vida.

-Sí, quizá -dijo Harry y cortó la comunicación.

Hermione estaba completamente avergonzada. Se había terminado de vestir y aún debatía la idea hablar con Harry, por si Ron no había sido lo suficientemente claro. Pero es que el simple hecho de verse hablando de ello con Harry, conseguía avergonzarla aún más y no es que nunca hubieran tocado el tema, pues ya no eran unos niños, la cuestión eran los implicados, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salió de su habitación recogiendo la mitad de su cabello con un pequeño broche azul en la parte de atrás y se dirigió a la puerta de su amigo. Respiró profundo antes de entrar y procuró tomar su expresión más seria. Tocó a la puerta e inmediatamente, ésta se abrió como si ya supiera que estaba ahí.

-Hola -dijo tímidamente Hermione, al parecer al ver a su amigo a esos grandes ojos verdes, la cara seria que había ensayado se descompuso.

-Cómo esta la señorita "le tengo miedo al yodo, y me gusta jugar desnuda" -contesto Harry a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida dándole paso. Pero ella no le siguió adentro de la habitación, se quedó parada en la entrada.

-Cállate, Harry ¡sí!... Yo sólo quería saber si Ron te explicó qué fue lo que pasó, pero por lo que veo ¡sí! Entonces yooo… mejor me voy -dijo encaminándose ya por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Al parecer en cuanto lo vio no sólo se descompuso su seriedad, sino que una repentina e incontrolada ira la invadió.

-Espera, espera era sólo una broma -dijo Harry al ver que su amiga ya se marchaba y se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo-. ¿Por qué te pones así? No pasa nada, ven te invito a una copa -dijo intentando retenerla, pero ésta se zafó de su agarre.

-Gracias Harry, pero creo que deseo descansar un poco y luego saldremos todos juntos -dijo intentando no usar un tono cortante pues ante todo era su mejor amigo, su hermano.

-Sabes, sé que estás enojada conmigo -dijo él tomándola del brazo de nuevo-, pero me cansé de la situación y quiero hablar contigo -dijo en un tono cortante y serio haciendo a Hermione comprendiera que no había manera de escapar de esa charla.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y con éste gesto, Harry la guió del brazo rumbo al ascensor de la planta del hotel en donde se encontraba. Se detuvieron en el tercer nivel según como pudo ver Hermione en el indicador y se encaminaron a una pequeña terraza-bar al aire libre, que tenía unas pequeñas mesas y una también pequeña pista de baile. El suelo y las mesas eran de una madera rústica, pero estaba decorado con faroles de velas colgando y unas cuantas flores dándole un aire caribeño. En el fondo del bar, estaba la barra de cócteles donde había un hombre con camisa de estampados de flores de colores, al cual Harry se acercó mientras ella se sentaba en una de las mesas del fondo. Cuando él regresó, puso frente una copa que tenía un líquido acuoso de color rojo muy intenso con una cereza y vio que la copa de Harry, contenía una bebida completamente cristalina con una aceituna en el borde.

-Un Cosmopolitan para ti y un Martini para mí... -señaló-. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Harry, ¿no es un poco pronto para beber? -Dijo Hermione mirando con un poco de recelo su copa mientras él ya se llevaba a la boca la suya.

-Veamos, ya son las nueve, tienes veintiuno y estamos de vacaciones… No, definitivamente no tienes horario para tomarte una copa -dijo mirando a su amiga que se llevó a la boca el licor, pero no hizo ningún gesto de incomodidad con el sabor-. Hermione, quería hablar contigo -comenzó mirando fijamente a la castaña-. Sé que hay algo que no está bien entre nosotros, te siento muy extraña. Ya no quieres hablar conmigo y sinceramente, no sé qué pasa.

-Harry, no pasa nada -y una llama dentro de ella se encendió. No sabía bien por qué, si por el licor o por enojo pero no estaba enojada con Harry, eso ella lo sabía, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirlo…-. Es que he estado muy cansada con las cosas de la universidad y pues las vacaciones recién comenzaron y me he dedicado a descansar, eso es todo -contestó sosteniendo la mirada al moreno y sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Sabes? -dijo recostándose en su silla, alejándose de la mesa-. Me molesta más que me mientas a que estés enojada conmigo, en serio tú no eres así, Herm.

-Harry, no estoy enojada contigo -soltó un pequeño suspiro-. Es que… -pero las palabras no salieron. Sabía muy bien por qué sentía esa llama que se le encendía en el pecho cada vez que veía a Harry, no era porque él hubiese hecho nada malo, era porque él simplemente, aquel día tuvo razón.

Flash Back

Harry acababa de llegar de la universidad. Timbró incesantemente hasta que por fin una castaña a medio vestir le abrió la puerta. Ella tenía un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo aunque en ese momento, lo tenía con el cierre abajo.

-¿Vas a salir? -Preguntó al entrar mientras se desajustaba la camisa y veía a su amiga desaparecer en la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí, Ken me invitó a cenar -contestó ella con un poco de fuerza-. Puedes ayudarme con el vestido, no alcanzo el cierre.

Harry se encaminó a la habitación de la chica, que se había soltado el cabello que había alisado y se había puesto unos zapatos marrones bastante altos. Se acercó a ella y Hermione se giró, mientras el subía con cuidado de no hacerle daño el cierre del vestido que iba desde su cintura, hasta su espalda.

-¿Qué tal estoy? -Preguntó divertida la morena girándose sobre sí misma, dejando ver el ceñido vestido que tenía un escote con corte en "v" de tirantes de sujetar al cuello.

-¡Estás genial! -Contestó Harry retirándose de nuevo a la puerta. Pero antes de salir se giro y dijo-. Sabes, te veo muy entusiasmada con Kendal.

-La verdad -comenzó Hermione ruborizándose un poco, tomando su cartera también marrón mientras se acercaba a él-, sí, no te niego que es una persona maravillosa.

-Sólo espero que todo te salga bien -pero para Hermione no pasó desapercibida la cara de desilusión de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó seria mirando a Harry que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Que creo que te estás enamorando, Herm y van muy rápido -Harry se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba-. Pero tú aún no sabes qué sucederá si él regresa a España.

-Bueno Harry y qué más da, pues si regresa, todo se acabó y listo… pero ya te dije que hablé con él del tema y me dijo que podíamos seguir estando juntos aunque él regresara de vacaciones a su país -dijo en un tono bastante enojada, aunque olvidó negar el hecho de que quizás sí estaba enamorada.

-De acuerdo, pásala bien -dijo Harry evitando seguir discutiendo con ella, le dio un corto beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación.

Sin saberlo, Harry había dado en el clavo. Esa cena no significaba más que el decirle a Hermione que Kendal se marcharía de nuevo a España; que sus bajas calificaciones habían hecho que sus padres le pidieran que se regresara y que para él, lo mejor era terminar. Nadie puede describir con palabras lo que Hermione sintió, la verdad era que en el momento en que él se lo dijo, ella consiguió aceptarlo con madurez, pero al llegar a su casa esa noche, sintió una gran punzada en el pecho al pasar por la habitación de Harry. No quería que él la viera derrumbarse cuando ya se lo había advertido que eso podría suceder. No quería escuchar un "te lo dije" de sus labios, porque quizá, eso le dolería más. Y la verdad era que desde ese suceso, Hermione había cambiado mucho, intentaba escabullirse de sus miradas o de sus conversaciones por el único temor a que él pudiera recriminarle que aquella noche, él tenía razón y quizá, por eso mismo fue que informó de su ruptura una semana después.

Fin flash back

-Hermione -dijo en un tono fuerte Harry, que se había fijado en el silencio de su amiga. Ya hacía un buen rato que miraba fijamente su copa, sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué? Perdona no te escuché -dijo disculpándose, mientras regresaba a la actualidad en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Que no quiero que me mientas más y que me digas qué es lo que sucede -dijo Harry tomando un tono serio, para que ella comprendiera que sabía que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Harry, te parecerá una tontería -dijo ella soltando un suspiro, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Harry-, y lo que pasa es muy simple, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero tú no tienes la culpa, en serio soy yo.

-Deja de dar tantas vueltas y explícame… Y yo mismo desdiré si es una tontería o no.

-Yo me enojé contigo cuando Kendal y yo cortamos, porque no sé si lo recuerdas, pero el terminó conmigo un día en el que yo iba a cenar y tú me dijiste que yo me estaba enamorando y que la relación no tenía futuro. Bueno, quizá no usaste esas palabras pero así lo entendí yo -se atrevió a confesar Hermione, sintiendo que una carga salía de sus hombros.

-Sí, lo recuerdo -contestó él luego de pensarlo por un minuto-, pero estabas enojada o estás enojada por lo que yo dije.

-Bueno, sí estuve enojada -dijo deteniéndose a mirar a su amigo, que se había acercado y apoyado sus brazos en la mesa para escucharla mejor-. Pero luego ya no, es como que simplemente no quería darte la razón, no quería que me dijeras "te lo dije".

-Pues entonces, no me des la razón, tú sólo ignórame -dijo sonando un poco infantil mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos, haciendo que Hermione sonriera de medio lado.

-Aunque no quiera darte la razón, la tuviste Harry. Pasó exactamente lo que tú me dijiste y los hechos no los puedo ignorar por más que quiera -hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba otro trago de su Cosmopolitan-. Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo con mi comportamiento.

-Más que incómodo, estaba triste Herm, era triste que prefirieras hablar con Ginny y no conmigo. Sé que también es tu amiga…

-Pero tú eres muy celoso -terminó ella la frase de su amigo, haciendo que éste sonriera.

-Bueno, sí quizá un poco… pero ¿amigos? -preguntó Harry levantando su copa.

-Te adoro, ¿sabes? -contestó ella repitiendo la acción de su amigo.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo en un tono presuntuoso y dejaron que sus copas se tocaran.

En ese momento el teléfono de Harry sonó y Hermione aprovechó para terminarse su bebida.

-Es un sms -dijo Harry-, de Ron "aparece que me muero de hambre… estamos en el lobby" -Harry leyó en voz alta y Hermione sonrió.

-Al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian -dijo ella levantando una animada ceja y mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Las diez -dijo haciendo una mueca y juntos se pusieron en pie para retirarse del lugar, solo que en ésta ocasión, mientras entraban en el ascensor ya Harry no la arrastraba por el brazo. Ella simplemente rodeó su cintura con los brazos y el rodeo sus hombros mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

La noche anterior, habían cenado entre risas una hamburguesa de un puesto callejero en la playa. La verdad era que no habían conseguido un restaurante que a las chicas las convenciera y Ron, se estaba literal muriendo de hambre. En varias ocasiones se había sentado en bancos o en bordees de paredes negándose a caminar más si no le proporcionaban alimento. A Ginny se le hizo una corta sonrisa recordando que Harry había tenido que acompañarla a conseguir chocolate a una tienda que ya estaba por cerrar, porque Ron, se había sentado en la vía peatonal. Pero cuando llegaron a la playa ya Harry y Ron se habían hartado de que ellas fuesen incapaces de escoger un lugar donde comer. Literalmente, las habían dejado tiradas en la playa y llegaron con un montón de bolsas de donde sacaron unas bebidas, patatas y las hamburguesas la verdad era que aún la procedencia era dudosa, fue lo que menos les importó a todos pues estaban los cuatro sentados en la playa, comiendo mientras se reían y disfrutaban del viento.

Ginny se incorporó de su cama y se sintió feliz al ver la luz que entraba por la puerta de su terraza, abrió la puerta y se asomó. La verdad, es que ahora que fijaba mejor el agua era completamente azul y se veía un paisaje hermoso que anoche no había podido divisar. Tan solo cinco minutos después, sintió una oleada de calor que le invitaba a refrescarse en ese majestuoso mar que tenía frente a ella; así que decidió que era el momento de que comenzara la diversión.

Corrió hacia su maleta y sacó un bikini de color rosa con tirantes blancos. Se lo puso y recogió su largo cabello rojo en una coleta alta y sacó un bolso de playa blanco. Se puso un pantalón grande de hilo y nada por encima; en su bolso metió el braceador, una toalla, su teléfono móvil y un gloss de labios. Salió rápidamente de su habitación, guardó la llave en la bolsa y tomó sus gafas en la mano. Se acercó a la puerta de Hermione y tocó con fuerza, pero para sorpresa de Ginny, cuando ésta abrió la puerta solo llevaba una camisa negra apuntada de la mitad hacia abajo dejando ver su bikini azul cielo, un bolso de playa transparente que dejaba ver una toalla azul dos tubos de crema entre otras coas. Ginny le sonrió.

-Te escuché remover todo -contestó Hermione como respuesta a la mirada de Ginny salió de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar juntas.

-Hoy va a ser un día estupendo -comenzó la conversación Ginny, mientras se colocaba las gafas y salían juntas del ascensor en dirección a la playa del hotel.

-Sí -aseguró Hermione notándose muy animada para ser sincera-, necesito broncearme. Parezco un queso de lo blanca que estoy -dijo estirando los brazos para observarse.

-Sí, ya somos dos, pero créeme que si algún chico me invita a un jugo, me levanto de la silla -dijo Ginny mientras estiraba su toalla sobre la tumbona más cercana a la orilla del mar.

-No mientas Ginn, sabes que si ese chico no es Harry, no vas a aceptarle nada -dijo Hermione sin pensar y pronto se reprendió por lo dicho por la mirada que le lanzó Ginny.

-Sabes, no me voy a morir si él no me invita salir. Hay muchos más chicos aquí -dijo en un tono un poco asido mientras veía a Hermione, que ya se había sentado en la tumbona y se disponía a usar el bronceador-. Por cierto ¿dónde estaban ustedes dos anoche?

-¿Nosotros? -Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose un poco confundida.

-Sí, ustedes anoche, cuando Ron les envió el mensaje -dijo imitando a su amiga aplicándose bronceador en las piernas.

-Pues Harry me invitó a una copa. Quería hablar conmigo ya sabes… De lo que pasó con Ron -mintió descaradamente y rodó los ojos, no quería dar explicaciones por segunda vez acerca sus sentimientos.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Ginny tumbándose al completo a recibir el sol.

-Pues nada, todo aclarado. La verdad es que tu hermano había aclarado ya las cosas pero ya sabes cómo es Harry…

Las dos asintieron y se tumbaron a tomar el sol en completo silencio, aunque de cuando en cuando, salía algún tema respecto a chicos, ex novios y viejos chismes de la universidad.

Ron estaba tomando el desayuno junto con Harry en el Buffet del hotel. Ya habían visto que las chicas estaban en la playa pues esta se veía desde sus habitaciones, así que decidieron darles un poco de espacio e ir a comer y luego se acercarían a ellas. Además, desde que estaban en aquel lugar no habían tenido ni un minuto para fijarse en las mujeres del lugar y ya era hora de que prestaran un poco de atención a la tarea que a los dos les había traído hasta la isla.

-Y por eso era que estaba enojada conmigo -terminó Harry de contarle a Ron lo sucedido en la conversación que había tenido con Hermione, la noche anterior.

-Las mujeres son raras, hermano -dijo Ron negando con la cabeza mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

-Sí, dímelo a mí, que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba enojada, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber eso? -Se defendió Harry.

-Eso sí que es una buena pregunta -contestó Ron-. Por cierto, ¿has visto alguna chica que te interese? -dijo cambiando de tema.

-Pues por si no te has fijado, no nos hemos separado de las chicas ni un minuto, así no hay quien ligue -se quejó Harry.

-Sí, lo sé, pero a mí me da miedo dejarlas solas. Mira, con lo loca que está mi hermana y con lo inestable de Hermione, no sé en qué pueden terminar metidas.

-En eso tienes razón y creo que por estos días, tendremos que olvidarnos de ligar con otras chicas hasta que regresemos a Londres.

-Creo que sí -sonó un poco deprimido-. Volveremos a lo de antes ¿no? -dijo dejando de mirar a su plato y mirando a Harry-. ¡Me pido a Hermione! -dijo Ron rápidamente haciendo que Harry se quedara con la palabra en la boca-. No pensaras que me haré pasar por el novio de mi hermana -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Vale, me toca Ginny entonces, pero si tengo que besarla no me pegues que lo haré por su bien, ¿eh? -Dijo Harry picando un poco a Ron con el comentario.

-No te preocupes, que luego de que la beses la que te pegara es ella, y mira tú que pega duro, te lo digo yo -dijo en tono burlón.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar en paz y luego de terminar, con cada cosa que encontraron en el buffet, se dirigieron directamente a la playa donde las habían visto desde sus habitaciones. En cuanto las vieron notaron que estaban platicando animadamente con dos rubios bastante oxigenados según Ron, y se miraron el uno al otro con picardía y se acercaron más deprisa hacia las chicas.

-Hola, mi amor -dijo Harry dándole un sonoro beso a Ginny en la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su costado-. ¿Haciendo amigos nuevos? -preguntó en un tono irónico y lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Bebé, te gustaría dar un paseo -dijo Ron hablándole a Hermione al oído, la cual tenía la cara completamente descompuesta-. Me gustaría terminar lo que comenzamos anoche -dijo en un tono seductor, lo suficientemente alto para que los presentes escucharan consiguiendo que Hermione se ruborizara de manera delatadora.

Los rubios que estaban sentados a los pies de las tumbonas, se pusieron en pie y se disculparon patosamente, marchándose de inmediato causando que Harry y Ron, rieran a carcajadas y que las chicas les miraran con cara de querer ahogarlos en la playa.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen? -Preguntó Ginny alterándose la primera-. ¿Qué les pasa? Esos chicos nos invitaron a salir esta noche -se quejó sin atreverse a mirar a Harry a quien tenía a su costado.

-Yo no puedo creer que realmente hayas dicho eso. Ron eres un idiota, quién sabe que va a pensar de mí -dijo Hermione completamente perpleja.

-Mira no voy a negar que el oxigenado era guapo, pero no te quejes que tu novio está mejor -dijo empujando a Hermione hacia un lado y tumbándose junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Su novio? -Gritó Ginny-. No, esto es un chiste cierto -dijo mirando a Harry-. No pienso dejar que nos arruinen las vacaciones, no me niego- Ginny se puso en pie.

-Vale, yo ya me perdí en la conversación -dijo Hermione que aún seguía con Ron abrazado a ella.

-Recuerdas la fiesta de Neville -comenzó Ginny dirigiendo a Hermione-. ¿Recuerdas que le dijeron a todos los invitados que éramos novios? Sólo para que ningún chico nos sacara a bailar.

-¡Pero ni siquiera ustedes nos sacaron a bailar! -se levanté Hermione de la tumbona haciendo que Ron se diera de bruces contra la silla-. No, eso no va a suceder, dije que vendría a conocer chicos y tú Harry dijiste que no interferirían -dijo Hermione señalando a Harry con el índice.

-Vale, mintió -dijo Ron sentándose en la tumbona-. Ya no pueden hacer nada.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron por un segundo. Hermione se acercó al oído de la pelirroja que inmediatamente corrió a coger su bolsa y guardó su toalla, metió el resto de sus cosas, se pusieron cada su pantalón y respectiva camisa y entonces Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y vio que los rubios seguían en el muelle quizá a la espera de alguna chica.

-¿Sabes Ginny? -dijo en voz alta-. Creo que aún tendremos una par de citas esta noche -y "Plass" se oyeron dos bofetadas y las dos chicas llamaron la atención de los rubios y aprovechando que Ron y Harry se encontraban aún un poco aturdidos por el acontecimiento, se marcharon caminando deprisa, casi corriendo hacia el muelle fingiendo indignación.


	4. Una fiesta en la Playa

_**Una Fiesta en la Playa**_

4 - Una fiesta en la playa

Harry se quedó pasmado. En realidad le había dado una bofetada o mejor decir, les habían dado una bofetada. Miró a Ron que se encontraba mirando el camino hacia dentro del hotel, por donde habían desaparecido las dos chicas y ahora por allí mismo caminaban dos rubios con miradas seductoras.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan golpeado -dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Ron le mirara.

-Pega duro ¿eh? -Dijo Ron viendo que Harry aún se acariciaba la mejilla.

-Sí… -aseguró el moreno-. Me descolocó las lentes y todo.

-Esto no se queda así -dijo Ron

-No pueden hacernos quedar en ridículo solo para salir con unos chicos, nosotros solo queríamos protegerlas de buitres como esos -Harry comenzó a levantarse de la tumbona y Ron lo imitó-. Dime que se te ocurre algo.

-Créeme campeón, la venganza es dulce -dijo Ron empujando a su amigo hacia el hotel.

El día pasó más tranquilo, pero sobre todo tranquilo porque los cuatro no se vieron ni para salir a comer, simplemente se ignoraron. Las chicas se dieron un paseo por el Jacuzzi del Hotel en compañía de aquellos rubios que habían conocido en la playa. Pidieron comida en sus habitaciones y luego dedicaron el resto de la tarde en ponerse lo más sexy y seductor que encontraron. Los chicos se habían pasado la mañana intentando conocer algunas chicas del hotel y lo habían conseguido, no eran las mejores, pero eran muy guapas. Además, se habían enterado luego de tener que sobornar a un camarero que las chicas planeaban ir a una fiesta que se celebraría en la playa esa misma noche. Así, sin perder más tiempo, se fueron a sus habitaciones luego de evadir completamente a las chicas que conocieron esa tarde.

-Estás hermosa -dijo Hermione al ver que su amiga se encontraba con una cortita falda blanca que tenía tres capas de boleros. Iba a juego con un esqueleto blanco que había anudado más arriba del ombligo con un broche en forma de flor negra, dejando ver ese pequeño tono acaramelado que denotaba que había tomado el sol. Tenía unas sandalias bajitas negras y su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado en las puntas-. Vale, tú sí que vas a ligar esta noche.

-Ay no te quejes tanto que ese vestido te queda precioso -dijo Ginny haciendo que su amiga girara sobre sí misma. Tenía puesto un vestido azul oscuro de tirantes finos que tenía un lazo de seda a la altura del busto y terminaba con una delicada flor. El vestido estaba a doce dedos de altura sobre la rodilla y tenía unas sandalias de tacón plateadas. Había recogido su cabello con una diadema que evitaba que su cabello se fuese hacia delante y dejaba ver unos muy bien definido rizos en la parte de atrás-. Si ese chico no cae a tus pies, es que está ciego.

-Hablando de los chicos, creo que ya deben estar esperándonos abajo, así que mejor no nos hagamos desear más y démonos prisa.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, reina de la noche -dijo Ginny tomando las tarjetas de las habitaciones y metiéndolas en su bolsillo.

Juntas bajaron al lobby del hotel y como ya había dicho Hermione allí había dos rubios con bermudas y camiseta muy similares y a decir verdad Hermione podía jurar que eran gemelos, ya que le costaba mucho diferenciar al uno del otro.

-Hola Mike -dijo Ginny con tono seductor y le tomó de la mano y se alejaron de los otros dos envueltos en una conversación que Hermione, no pudo escuchar pues que su acompañante se había acercado a ella y le había dado dos besos llamando completamente su atención.

-Hola, Hermione -dijo Robert-. Estas guapísima.

-Gracias -contestó tímidamente, pero recordó las palabras de su amiga "hay que seducir"-. Pues tú no estás nada mal -y dejó salir una sonrisa pícara, luego de que su acompañante le tendiera el brazo para juntos salir de gancho hacia la pequeña playa del hotel.

En cuanto entraron en la playa, vieron que todo estaba iluminado con pequeños faroles de papel y en la entrada les pusieron collares de flores de colores vivos y un tanto fluorescentes. Inmediatamente, las chicas se dejaron invadir por esa música caribeña que las invitaba a mover sus caderas y los chicos, les entregaron un par de tragos que según de Ginny, eran de Whisky, pero después del tercero ni ella misma estaba segura. Bailaron por un rato entre tragos y risas y la verdad es que Hermione no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando genial, aunque podía decirse que estaba un poco mareada, así que cuando pensó que había visto a Ron y Harry simplemente lo ignoró.

Hermione se giró y vio que Ginny estaba aún más ebria que ella. Estaba moviéndose seductoramente frente al chico que la verdad no se le quedaba atrás y no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a ella. En tanto ella, no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablar con el chico que estaba frente a ella. Sólo lo miraba y asentía a todo lo que éste le decía. Sólo veía que copas se iban y venían y una sonrisita se le salió cuando el chico le preguntó que si no estaba un poco dolida por la ruptura con su novio esa misma mañana. "No te preocupes era un patán", contestó ella sin pensar siquiera en dar una explicación, pero mientras bailaba animosamente al ritmo de un reggae del cual no entendía la letra, pero tampoco le importaba y fue mientras Robert la acercaba más a él, que sintió que le apretaban fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Preguntó Ron girándola fuerte de repente.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -Contestó Hermione aunque la verdad ya estaba trastabillando un poco por tanto alcohol.

-Por supuesto que me importa -dijo éste y miró al rubio que estaba aún mirando confundido la escena. Al parecer no recordaba quién era el pelirrojo-. Ven conmigo -y simplemente la jaló entre la multitud hacia un rincón muy apartado y la sentó en una silla.

-¿Sabes que eres un idiota? -Dijo Hermione en un tono amenazador, aunque la amenaza se quedó solo en eso porque cuando intentó ponerse en pie cayó sentada nuevamente en la silla y bufó.

En ese mimo instante, Ron se giró ignorando por un minuto a Hermione que le estaba diciendo quién sabe qué, y se fijo que Harry traía casi a rastras a Ginny que venía discutiendo con él y que le empujaba para que éste le soltara.

-Ginny, quieres dejar de hacer un espectáculo -se detuvo Harry en la mesa cerca a Ron.

-Yo soy la que hace un espectáculo -decía mientras se tambaleaba un poco sobre sus pies y soltaba el licor que traía en sus manos, colocándolo en la mesa-. Fuiste tú el que me trajo arrastrada por todo el lugar y me arruinó una cita -levantó la voz para que Harry la escuchara, pues la música estaba bastante alta en aquel lugar.

-Déjalas Harry, están ebrias -dijo Ron viendo cómo Ginny se rendía ante el silencio y se sentaba junto Hermione que tenía nuevamente cara de desilusión.

Aunque Hermione estuviera ebria, sabía muy bien por qué se comportaba así. Quería divertirse y sentirse diferente. Necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos meses, pero lo que más sentía ahora, aparte de los notorios efectos del alcohol, era una ira incontrolable hacia sus amigos. Le era imposible pensar en que les estuvieran arruinando sus citas, pero con quien más estaba molesta era con Harry; ella se había arreglado la noche anterior, él debería comprender la situación pero en cambio de esto, estaba empecinado en arruinar sus vacaciones.

Harry observó por un segundo la cara de Hermione y sintió remordimiento y culpa. Hacía casi una hora que Ron y él las estaban viendo divertirse y a ella se le veía realmente contenta en aquel lugar, pero cuando aquel chico comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente, Ron decidió que era suficiente fiesta por un día y que era el momento de actuar. Harry vio que Hermione se levantaba de su lugar en la silla y se acercaba a el.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó instintivamente con un tono autoritario colocando su mano en la cintura de ella.

-A ti qué te importa, déjame en paz Harry -dijo esta empujando la mano de su amigo-. O es que pretendes entrar al baño conmigo -y comenzó a alejarse.

-Déjala, yo la acompaño -dijo Ron viendo la cara de acontecimiento que tenía Harry en su rostro y enseguida se fue hacia donde se había encaminado la castaña.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en la mesa mirando los trozos de hielo que se terminaban de derretir en su vaso. Ella sabía que estaba completamente borracha y la verdad era que esto no le importaba mucho, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba molesta con los chicos. Ella sabía que con Mike nada sucedería y en parte, se sentía aliviada porque Harry fuese a su rescate de aquella situación. Se reprochó a sí misma inmediatamente por pensar en él como su salvador y se sintió estúpida por pensar aún en Harry como algo más. Era completamente fuera de lugar, además, él nunca la vería así y entonces en su cara se formó una irónica y triste sonrisa. Dio un corto bufido sobre la mesa y dio un último trago a su vaso llamando la atención de Harry, que ahora la miraba un poco preocupado y ocupó el lugar de Hermione.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó tomándole la mano sobre la mesa a la pelirroja.

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien. Es sólo que creo que lo mejor es que me marche ya a mi habitación. Al parecer, no vas a dejar que me divierta más hoy, ¿no? -dijo colocándose patosamente en pie.

-Por supuesto que la fiesta se acabó -e inmediatamente, él también se puso en pie y la tomó de la cintura aunque ella rápidamente aparto su mano de ahí, haciendo que Harry la mirara sorprendido-. ¿No pensaras que voy a hacerte algo malo? -Preguntó Harry en el oído de la chica caminando tras ella.

-Define malo -pidió ella y al ver la cara contrariada de Harry simplemente sonrió con tristeza y siguió su camino ignorando lo que él le había dicho.

En completo silencio Harry y Ginny subieron por el ascensor que les llevaba a sus habitaciones. Era la primera vez que Ginny podía sentirse incomodada al lado de Harry. Era como si el Whisky hubiese podido quitar la tela de arañara que tenía en los ojos y comprendiera de repente que entre ella y Harry, nunca sucedería nada. Se sintió estúpida por siquiera pensar en algún momento decirle algo respecto a sus sentimientos.

Ginny descendió primero del ascensor y seguida de ella vino Harry. La verdad es que ahora sí que sentía los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido toda la noche, se tambaleó un poco y Harry la tomó de la cintura.

-Puedo sola -dijo Ginny quitando la mano de Harry de su cintura.

-Ginny, no puedo creer que pienses que voy a hacerte algo -dijo Harry un poco ofendido por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Define algo -dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la puerta de su habitación y sacaba la llave intentado abrirla sin mirar.

-¿Algo? -Harry la miró-. No sé, te toco y me esquivas. No pienso hacerte nada Ginny, sólo quiero ayudarte a llegar sana y salva a tu habitación.

-Si, lo sé -contestó Ginny en un tono frío y neutro, mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta de espaldas-. ¿Porque tú nunca me harías nada malo verdad? -dijo ella con ironía mirando a Harry a los ojos como si quisiera atravesarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Harry acercándose más a Ginny con intención de intimidarla aunque no sabía bien por qué.

-Por qué no te dejas ya de tonterías y preguntas estúpidas y te vas a tu habitación -dijo Ginny al sentirse ya bastante fastidiada por una noche.

-No hasta que no me digas a qué te referías, porque lo dices como si me creyeras capaz de hacerte daño.

-Capaz, claro que eres capaz de hacerme daño, Harry -Dijo Ginny sintiendo como sus mejillas se colocaban rojas y cómo un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Sentía que sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas e instintivamente, intentaba salir de esa situación, así que se giró sobre sí misma para poder abrir la puerta. Pero cuando lo consiguió Harry la giró de golpe apoyándose en ella sin ver que la puerta ya no estaba, haciendo que juntos cayeran al suelo y Ginny se quejara de dolor pero al ver a Harry sobre ella el dolor se convirtió en angustia.

-Ginny, nunca te he hecho daño -dijo Harry importándole un comino la posición en la que se encontraba, realmente había sentido una gran punzada en el corazón al verla al borde de las lágrimas.

-Harry… -intentó hablar pero de nuevo el nudo se lo impedía y recordó que él nunca sentiría nada por ella-. No importa, ignórame estoy ebria, ¿no lo ves?

-Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, ¿no?

-Harry, déjame -dijo ella comenzado a forcejear y se levantó un poco apoyada sobre sus codos.

Ginny sintió la respiración de Harry agitarse en su oído y luchó por terminar con ese momento. Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, sabía perfectamente que saldría lastimada pero estaba demasiado ebria para luchar contra su razón, así que se dejo caer nuevamente bajo Harry sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y simplemente se dedicó a mirar esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los suyos.

Harry no podía ponerse en pie estaba simplemente petrificado sobre ella, inmóvil. Pero cuando ella se levantó y sintió el aroma de su cabello simplemente sintió que se moriría en aquel instante y olvidó por completo que quien estaba bajo él era una de sus mejores amigas y la hermana de Ron. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Juraría que vio tristeza en ellos pero, eso no llamó mucho su atención. Inconscientemente miró hacia los labios de ella "tengo ganas de besarla", pensó "no volveré a beber jamás". Cuando subió de nuevo su mirada, notó que ella seguía inmóvil, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y simplemente no resistió más la presión.

Ginny vio que Harry se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y palideció, no podía permitir que esto sucediera no de esa manera. Los dos habían bebido, esto no saldría bien. Por un momento, pensó en empujarle y levantarse de un brinco, pero repentinamente su corazón había cobrado un peso incluso mayor que su cuerpo, impidiéndole movimiento alguno que la despegara del suelo, sintió el aliento de Harry sobre ella y se dejó llevar. No quería pensar ya no.

Harry la besó y ella respondió por alguna razón. Esto él ya se lo esperaba, el beso no duró mucho eran simples roces de sus labios delicadamente. No había ni deseo ni pasión en ellos, sólo la sensación de calidez que se presentaba a cada contacto. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, incluso más de ella misma, fue Ginny quien cortó la magia. Giró su rostro hacia un costado mirando hacia la puerta del baño y Harry simplemente la miró consternado por lo que acaba de suceder. Se levantó de un brinco y Ginny le siguió. Harry le sostuvo la mirada anonada por un segundo y se alejó de la puerta.

Ginny ni se inmutó, simplemente cerró de un portazo y en cuanto se sintió en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, las contenidas lágrimas empezaron a correr a mares por sus mejillas.

Ron siguió a Hermione por el grupo de personas y vio cómo la castaña se detenía en la improvisada barra del lugar, para sentarse cómodamente frente al barman que le extendió una copa.

-Creo que es el mejor baño del lugar -dijo Ron sentándose en un taburete a su lado.

-Vale, no puedo bailar y ahora tampoco puedo beber. Dime entonces qué me permites hacer. ¿Puedo divertirme? O también lo tengo prohibido -dijo Hermione colocándose a la defensiva.

-Herm, yo no dije eso -dijo Ron con un tono tranquilo y la miró mientras le hacia señas al barman-. Un Whisky en las rocas, por favor.

-Esto es increíble -bufó Hermione y se cruzó de piernas mientras se terminaba de golpe su bebida.

-Wow -dijo Ron al verla terminar con su trago-. Yo no digo que no te diviertas, sólo quiero evitarte dolores de cabeza con buitres -Hermione rodó los ojos y procuró ignorarlo mientras le hacía señas al empleado para que le sirviera uno más de lo mismo-. Mira, si lo que quieres es bailar hazlo conmigo, soy sólo tuyo.

-¿Y si lo que quiero es otra cosa? -Dijo Hermione girándose en su taburete para mirarle.

-A sí y qué es lo que quieres -le siguió la corriente Ron mirando divertido el tono rosado que habían tomado las mejillas de Hermione a causa del alcohol.

-Quiero -probó un poco del nuevo vaso que le había servido-, algo que tu no puedes darme -y atrevió a mirar descaradamente seductora a Ron, aunque a éste se le escapó más una sonrisa al imaginarse a que se refería Hermione.

-¿Sabes? -y algo muy pervertido se le pasó por la cabeza al ver a la castaña morder su labio inferior, pero negó rápidamente, sacándoselo de la cabeza-. Baila conmigo.

Hermione le miró desconcertada por lo que Ron acaba de decir, pero de todas maneras no tuvo mucho tiempo en pensar qué contestar, pues él ya la había tomado de la mano y sin moverse de aquel lugar, la había tomado de la cintura y había comenzado a bailar. Hermione no sabia muy bien qué era lo que estaba bailando él, sólo se limitaba a dar pasos lentos porque era lo único que podía hacer si juntaban la altura de sus zapatos con su nivel de alcohol.

-Creo que Harry ya consiguió que Ginny se fuera a la cama -comentó Ron al oído a Hermione al ver como Harry caminaba detrás de Ginny.

-¡Oh! -Hermione dio una voltereta con Ron para que ella alcanzara a ver a la parejita que se desaparecía entre la multitud, en dirección al lobby del hotel-. Ron si te quieres ir a descansar no hay problema -dijo al pensar que quizá la intención de Ron con aquel comentario era que Hermione siguiera los pasos de Ginny-. Pero yo aún no tengo sueño y no me pienso ir a dormir, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Yo no he dicho nada -se defendió con una sonrisa Ron-. Además, yo tampoco tengo ganas de irme a dormir aún.

Ron y Hermione bailaron poco más de cinco minutos. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos seguía la canción que había de fondo sólo seguían sus propios pasos que eran bastante lentos y suaves.

-¿No estás cansada? -preguntó Ron a Hermione al verla tocar sus talones en el taburete.

-Son sólo los tacones -dijo ella con desenfado.

-Ven -Ron le extendió la mano y ella la tomó mientras con la otra sujetaba su vaso. Caminaron juntos a través del suelo de piedra, hasta que se encontraron un trozo de arena donde casi no había personas-. Quítatelos -dijo el pelirrojo señalando a los zapatos de Hermione.

-Vale -dijo ésta pero al agacharse a desajustar su zapato derecho, casi pierde el equilibrio y si no es porque Ron la sostuvo del brazo, se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe contra la arena-. Creo que estoy un poco ebria para hacerlo -dijo bastante divertida con el incidente, pero quedó completamente muda, al ver como Ron se ponía en cuclillas y retiraba los lazos de cada uno de sus zapatos para que pudiera descalzarse-. Gracias -dijo tímidamente cuando éste estuvo de pie con sus zapatos en la mano-. ¿Quieres sentarte? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, está bien -contestó despreocupadamente Ron, pero esta vez fue Hermione quien le tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi hasta la orilla de la playa pero lo suficientemente lejos del agua como para no mojarse.

-Gracias -dijo ella sentándose y tomando sus zapatos y colocándolos a un costado suyo, mientras Ron se acomodaba a su lado-. Es una bonita noche -dijo casi sin pensar mirando al oscuro mar.

-Sí -dijo Ron en un susurro casi imperceptible-. Lamento haber arruinado tu cita, sé que fue un poco infantil, pero…

-No pasa nada, Ron -dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a su amigo-, de todas maneras, si hubiese pasado algo me despertaría con el mayor remordimiento de conciencia de la historia de mi vida.

-Tú no eres así ¿no? -dijo deteniéndose un segundo a mirarla.

-¿Así cómo? -preguntó Hermione aún con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-De acostarte con un desconocido para después "si te vi no me acuerdo".

-No Ron, así no soy yo -dijo Hermione girándose a ver el rostro serio del pelirrojo-, y créeme cuando te digo que esa no era mi intensión con Robert esta noche.

-¿Segura? -dijo Ron levantando una ceja-. Porque con lo que dijiste hace un rato…

-Sé lo que dije, pero estoy ebria y digo estupideces…. que quizás sí piense -dijo rápidamente al ver que Ron se disponía a decir algo para refutarla-, pero que no sería capas de hacer sin pensarlo con cabeza fría dos veces.

-Si piensas mucho algo deja de ser divertido -dijo Ron

-Pero si no lo pienso, puedo arrepentirme y eso sí que no -le contestó Hermione. Miro a su copa pero ahora que la veía a la mitad, ya no le entraba una gota más de alcohol-. Creo que ya es hora de dormir -dijo levantando la mirada para fijarse en Ron.

-Tienes razón -contestó el pelirrojo-, ya estas muy ebria

-¿Sólo yo? -se defendió de la acusación del chico que ahora le extendió la mano para que se pusiera en pie.

-Por supuesto que sólo tú, no pudiste ni desajustar tus zapatos y te recuerdo que tuve que hacerlo yo.

-Eso no es una prueba de tu sobriedad -dijo ella comenzando a caminar al lado del pelirrojo-. Tú podrías desnudar a una chica de pies a cabeza, con los ojos vendados.

-Sabes no quiero discutir contigo -dijo Ron riendo por lo bajo y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Hermione.

Entre pequeñas risas y apretones de manos, entraron juntos al hotel y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la de Hermione, ésta comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas la llave pero no la encontraba hasta que recordó que Ginny las había tomando y la había puesto en su bolsillo.

-Ginny… -dijo Hermione mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ron al ver lo que hacía Hermione-. Mi llave la tiene Ginny… -contestó Hermione golpeando con más fuerza la puerta, pero esta no se abrió.

-Ginny… -dijo Ron en un tono más agudo y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pero una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Sabía que no estaba bien pero ¿que más daba?-. Está muerta.

-¿Cómo que está muerta? -preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Está ebria y dormida, no va abrirte -dijo Ron a modo de explicación.

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Que vaya y duerma con el conserje? -dijo en un tono chillón y molesto.

-No, aún mejor -dijo soltando una sonrisa de medio lado-. Duerme conmigo.

-Ron, te has vuelto loco -dijo mirándolo un poco perpleja por su proposición.

-Bueno, tú decides: el conserje o yo.

-Sí, definitivamente tú eres más guapo que el conserje -contestó Hermione y con esto, Ron la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de su habitación para permitirle el paso.

Hermione soltó sus zapatos en la entrada y sólo por cerciorarse, se dirigió a la puerta que separaba su habitación de la que se encontraba y efectivamente estaba cerrada como ella misma la había dejado desde el incidente del día anterior y solo de recordarlo, Hermione se ruborizo.

Ron se acercó por detrás a ella y le acercó una camiseta negra que ella comprendió sería su pijama. Se giró sobre sí misma y vio que Ron ya no llevaba puesto la camibuso y sintió un pequeño sofoco. En silencio se fue hacia el cuarto de baño y se quitó el vestido y se cambió con la camiseta de Ron. Se ató el cabello en un trenza de medio lado, en cuanto salió pudo sentir sobre ella la mirada del pelirrojo que estaba sentado en bermudas sobre el borde de la cama.

Ron no sabía bien por qué, pero se había fijado en que intencionalmente le había dado su camiseta más corta. Se fijó en su amiga cuando ésta salió el baño y no pudo evitar detenerse en sus piernas, aunque a pesar de que era su camiseta más corta a ella le quedaba bastante larga. Ron se dio cuenta de la manera en la que la estaba mirando por la cara de pánico que puso la castaña y decidió ponerse en pie, abrió el edredón de su cama y en silencio se metió dentro de él. Pensó en decir algo, pero no hubo necesidad pues Hermione caminó lentamente por el borde de la cama e imitó los movimientos del pelirrojo, sólo que del otro lado.

Hermione se acomodó debajo del edredón y no pudo evitar mirar a Ron. La verdad es que le antojaba muy atractivo, pero sacó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se recostó completamente.

-Veo que cicatrizas bastante bien - dijo ron pasando su índice por la frente de Hermione donde se había hecho la herida de la noche anterior.

-Sí -dijo ella y bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que estaban el uno frente al otro y se habían quedado observándose en silencio.

-Vale, será mejor que descanses bebé -dijo Ron acercándose a darle un corto beso en la frente.

Hermione no supo por qué pero en vez de girarse para dormir hacia el otro lado, pasó su brazo sobre el pecho de Ron abrazándolo, se sentía realmente cómoda y segura en los brazos del pelirrojo. Y no sabía si era por el alcohol, pero no sentía ninguna vergüenza.

Ron estiró su brazo izquierdo para apagar la luz y no hizo ningún movimiento para quitar a Hermione. Simplemente rodeó su cintura con su brazo y se dejó vencer por el sueño


	5. ¿Que sucedió anoche?

5 - ¿Que sucedió anoche?

Era ya su tercer día en aquella majestuosa isla, aunque por más majestuosa que fuera, el dolor de cabeza que tenía Hermione en ese momento le impidió hasta el simple acto de abrir los ojos para mirar la hora. La noche anterior, antes de dormir, había sentido que todo giraba a su alrededor pero se había quedado dormida rápidamente. Pero ahora la había despertado ese horrible dolor de cabeza y esas incesantes ganas de vomitar. Lentamente se giró hacia el lado contrario de donde provenía esa luz que le dañaba los ojos aunque estuvieran cerrados, y sintió que había algo en su cintura presionándola, así que aún sin abrir los ojos, pasó su mano libre por ahí y siguió el camino hasta que lo reconoció como un brazo. Se escandalizó un poco por dentro al notar que el brazo daba al pecho desnudo de alguien, así que subió su mano y la pasó por el rostro e intentado no ser demasiado invasiva. Pudo sentir una pequeña barba, ¡estaba en la cama con un hombre! Casi se desmayó pero no abrió los ojos hasta que…

-Buenos días -dijo la voz masculina que ella inmediatamente reconoció como la de Ron.

-Buenos días -dijo Hermione atreviéndose a abrir los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo todas las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su memoria, dándole la perfecta explicación del por qué estaba acurrucada y abrazada con su amigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? No quería despertarte -dijo Ron culpándose por el despertar de la castaña e imaginándose el tamaño de su resaca, aunque él no se quedaba atrás.

-No te preocupes, no me despertaste tú -dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco incómoda al hablar, realmente la resaca la iba a matar-, pero no creo que vuelva a beber hasta….

-¿Hasta esta noche? -dijo Ron divertido y giró su cabeza para darle un corto beso en la palma de la mano a Hermione, que no había notado que aún seguía acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Quizá -se atrevió a sonreír Hermione ruborizándose un poco por la repentina sensación de tener cerca a su amigo-. Lamento haberte incomodado y que no despertaras con una rubia exuberante por mi culpa.

-¿Pero qué dices? -preguntó el pelirrojo viendo cómo Hermione comenzaba a tomar distancia entre los dos, lo cual le incomodó.

-Sí, de no ser por mí y por mi borrachera o por cuidarme, hubieras tenido una espléndida noche con cualquiera de las chicas del bar -dijo Hermione sentándose en el borde la cama, aunque casi se desmaya porque su cerebro parecía haberse derretido con el movimiento.

-Aunque no lo creas, mi noche estuvo más que bien, y no me quejo de la compañía -Ron hablaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a la morena que estaba de espaldas. Y la verdad era que Ron no mentía, se había sentido muy bien toda la noche.

-Sí, claro -contestó Hermione realmente no se sentía capacitada para hablar. Necesitaba vomitar con urgencia-. Sabes, creo que me iré a mi habitación, ¿qué hora es? -decía mientras se incorporaba.

-Son las nueve treinta y dos de la mañana -contestó el pelirrojo mirando su reloj de pulsera que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Hermione caminó rodeando la cama y se acercó al pelirrojo, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue en dirección al baño. Tomó su vestido y zapatos que seguían tirados en el suelo y sin ninguna vergüenza, salió de la habitación al pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta de su amiga que era contigua a la suya y tocó fuerte, pero se escuchó una voz adentro.

-No hagas eso -Ginny abrió la puerta y miró a Hermione de manera extrañada-. ¿Por qué tienes que golpear tan fuerte?

-Porque tú estabas muerta y no abrías -dijo mientras pasaba a la habitación de su amiga que se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la pelirroja que seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior y estaba tumbada en su cama-. ¿Te sientes muy mal? -se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-Pésimo… -dijo ya menos enojada-. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? No me digas que pasaste la noche con Robert -dijo entusiasmada aunque por el hecho de que su boca estuviera pegada a la almohada no sonó muy bien articulado.

-No -contestó sin alterarse Hermione-. Me dejaste fuera, Ginny -comenzó a quejarse-. Toqué muy fuerte a tu puerta y no me abriste.

-¿Pero es que a que horas llegaste? -preguntó Ginny extrañada por cómo su amiga había evadido su primera pregunta.

-Pues como una hora y media luego de que tú y Harry se vinieran a dormir -contestó Hermione.

-Vamos a ver, más despacio que mi cerebro no está funcionando bien. ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo en la fiesta? ¿Y dónde pasaste la noche? -dijo Ginny levantándose con cuidado de su cama hacia la pequeña nevera de la habitación y sacando una bebida energética.

-Pues en la fiesta bebí y me divertí un poco más y luego viene y pasé la noche con tu hermano.

-¿Qué? -de repente Ginny había atragantando con la bebida-. ¡Detalles! -fue lo único que dijo.

-Sabes si vamos a hablar primero regresemos a ser unas personas decentes- dijo Hermione levantándose y se acercándose a la mesita de noche, donde vio su tarjeta de habitación-. En serio, no sabes las ganas de vomitar que tengo -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Tan asqueroso fue? -preguntó Ginny.

-¿El qué?

-El acostarse con mi hermano -dijo la pelirroja aunque le costó un poco decirlo.

-¡No me acosté Ron!-se defendió Hermione.

-Pero dijiste que dormiste con él…

-Sí, pero el dormir, no implica nada más, Ginny.

-Perdona guapa, es que mi cerebro está descompuesto -dijo Ginny sentándose de nuevo en la cama mientras veía como Hermione desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

Harry se estaba terminando de vestir en su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior. Abrumado, terminó de colocarse un camibuso rojo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad en cómo iba a afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Estaba asustado por si Ginny recordaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y si de ser así, ¿qué pensaría de él? Además, estaba Ron… Si se había enterado y se enfadaba con él, sería terrible. Eran demasiadas cosas, pero lo que más le preocupaba, por encima de las demás, era que no sentía remordimiento alguno. Se había sentido muy a gusto besando con lo sucedido aunque estaba seguro de que el alcohol había tenido algo que ver.

No dejaba de pensar; en su cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez a las imágenes desde que ella se alejaba de él, cuando abrió la puerta cuando y cayeron juntos. "Ella me correspondió el beso" pensaba nuevamente y pero otra vez recordaba también que era ella quien se alejaba de él rompiendo el beso.

Estaba demasiado confuso hasta que escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta y se dirigió a abrir para encontrarse con un pelirrojo que le miraba bastante feliz. Por un momento, Harry tuvo miedo pero comprendió por la expresión en el rostro de Ron, que no había por qué temer aunque no estaba seguro de si su amigo estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Bueno días campeón, veo que madrugaste -señaló el hecho de Harry ya estuviese listo.

-Sí, no pude dormir más… -contestó dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta.

-No me digas que tienes resaca -se burló Ron-. Si apenas fueron un par de copas Harry, que flojo.

-Por si te interesa, no tengo ningún estrago producido por el alcohol. ¿Por cierto a qué hora conseguiste que Hermione regresara? Estaba muy molesta conmigo -recordó la cara de su amiga en la fiesta.

-Pues casi una hora después de que tú te trajeras a Ginny -en cuanto Harry escuchó ese nombre se le formó un remolino en el estómago. Tení que decírselo a su mejor amigo-. Pero como Ginny estaba dormida, no le abrió a Herm y ella durmió conmigo -dijo en un tono triunfante que Harry no pudo comprender.

-Ron, tengo que hablarte de algo que pasó anoche -dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo ignorando lo que dijo.

-Dime -dijo Ron tomando un tono serio. También sabía que de lo que Harry le diría, sería algo importante, así que pensó en quedarse completamente en silencio.

-Ron, anoche cuando Ginny y yo regresamos a la habitación -guardó un minuto de silencio-. Bueno… Yo -Ron se puso de un color rojizo y Harry tuvo un poco de miedo-. La besé.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Ron a los ojos y estaba esperando en cualquier momento sentir un fuerte puñetazo que le desfigurara el rostro.

Ron se había quedado mudo, estaba intentado procesar la información, comprender lo que había salido de los labios de é; cuando Harry comenzó a hablar se había enfurecido por un momento. Pensó que Harry le diría que se había acostado con Ginny, no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse pero en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había pensado que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, pero no se imaginaba que sería Harry quien la besaría.

-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? -preguntó Ron sin saber exactamente qué más decir porque además podía notar la cara de frustración que tenía su amigo.

-Yo… -Harry miró a Ron. No sabía si realmente esa pregunta había salido de su boca-. Ron ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Sí -respondió Ron bastante serio pero sin tomar cara de agrado o de disgusto-. Besaste a Ginny ¿y?

-Este… -Harry no sabía qué pensar de todas las cosas que le podían pasar, nunca por su mente pasó que Ron se lo tomara tan bien-… te soy sincero -miró a Ron que lo miraba pero sin decir nada-. No lo sé, fue todo muy confuso.

-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó de repente Ron.

-No sé si fue lo correcto, pero siento que no tengo remordimiento, que no cambiaría lo que sucedió.

-O sea, que no te arrepientes -dijo Ron y Harry negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente al suelo de la habitación, medio confundido-. Y ¿ya hablaste con ella? -continuó intentando no pensar en que seguían hablando de su hermana menor.

-No, además creo que va a golpearme -dijo Harry mirando a Ron, que le miraba ahora extrañado-. Cuando la besé, en un principio ella me correspondió -dijo intentando no sonar muy incómodo por la conversación-. Pero luego se giró como si estuviera dolida y la dejé sola.

-Eso sí es raro -Ron había pensado en voz alta, si en algún momento le pareció raro que Harry besara a Ginny el que ella no se sintiera cómoda en la situación lo dejaba más extrañado aún.

-Pero tienes razón, debo hablar con ella -dijo Harry serenándose más.

-Sí, creo que debes hacerlo. Por cierto irá a decirle a Hermione que bajemos a desayunar, con eso, aprovechas tú y hablas con Ginny -si a Ron le pareció extraño lo que acababa de decir, no tenía ni idea de cómo había sentido Harry el hecho de Ron le estuviera dando una ocasión para hablar a solas con su hermana. Así que antes de que Harry pudiese hacerle alguna pregunta, salió de su habitación y se fue hacia la suya.

-Vamos a ver Ginny, me estás diciendo que él te besó ¿y tú le quitaste la cara? -Preguntó Hermione, que intentaba comprender exactamente el por qué su amiga había hecho eso, ya que al igual que Harry con Ron; Ginny le estaba contando todo acerca de lo que había pasado en la noche, sólo que con un poco más de detalles-. ¿Pero por qué?

-Hermione, porque entre él y yo nunca va suceder nada ¡y tú lo sabes! -dijo sin evitar sonar un poco molesta-. Además, él también había bebido.

-No culpes al alcohol, que la que estaba ebria eras tú. Él apenas se había tomado unas copas, yo lo vi perfectamente anoche cuando salió contigo. Es más, pensé que era más lógico que fueras tú la que se lanzara sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Ginny la miraba desde el espejo mientras se cepillaba el cabello para recogerlo de medio lado.

-Ginny no te hagas conmigo, soy tu amiga y aunque no lo digas sé que siempre has sentido algo por Harry. Eso es lo que me confunde ahora, que es él quien da el primer paso, tú lo ¿rechazas?

-Herm… -Ginny no podía ponerse a la defensiva, pero ni ella misma podía explicar lo que había sentido-, tienes razón, pero sé que cuando Harry y yo nos veamos el hará como si no hubiese sucedido nada y yo no quiero salir lastimada, sólo quiero evitarme un dolor más -dijo sonando un poco triste.

Ante estas palabras, Hermione no supo bien qué decir. En el fondo ella tenía razón, nunca había visto que Harry diera señas de que le gustara Ginny y aún así, ella siempre se había hecho ilusiones. No quería que su mejor amiga saliera lastimada por un lío de copas, pero mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó que sonaba el teléfono móvil desde su habitación, así que se levantó y cruzó la puerta que las unía y vio que había un mensaje de texto de Ron "baja estoy en el lobby, Harry va hablar con Ginny". Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo de imaginarse la conversación de sus amigos, pero decidió hacerle caso a Ron y se despidió patosamente de Ginny, saliendo sin dar explicaciones.

-Hola -dijo Hermione dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a Ron a manera de salida.

-Estás muy linda -dijo Ron "¿linda?" "no le dije sexy le dije linda… definitivamente algo pasa conmigo", pensaba Ron mientras observaba que su amiga tenía puesta una vaporosa falta verde pálido, que le llegaba a los tobillos conjuntado con un top sin tirantes blancos y sandalias del mismo color-. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-La verdad, no -dijo Hermione intentando no sonar cortante, pero para ser sincera su estómago no soportaría nada más.

-Sigues con malestar -preguntó Ron, tomándola inesperadamente de la mano para salir del hotel.

-La verdad sí, ¿a donde vamos?

-A conocer Hawai. Sólo hemos salido una vez del hotel, ¿por qué no damos un paseo?

-Sí, de paso busco dónde tomar un jugo de naranja -dijo más para sí misma-. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Pues la verdad yo no bebí mucho -contestó mientras cruzaban una carretera.

-No me refiero a eso Ron, me refiero a lo de Harry y Ginny.

-Pues en el fondo me lo esperaba, ¿sabes? No pero aún no sé cómo tomarlo, es mejor que lo arreglen ellos y entonces ya sabré a qué debo atenerme.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero no estás enojado ni nada?

-Al principio sí me enoje un poco, pero luego de un par de minutos ya simplemente se me pasó.

Y así Ron y Hermione caminaron a lo largo de la playa y no encontraron el jugo de naranja que Hermione deseaba, pero Ron le consiguió paletas de agua, lo cual ella aceptó agradecida pues tenía una sed que no podía controlar. Caminaron por un rato más sin hablar de nada en especial, para cuando regresaron al hotel ya eran las doce menos cuarto y en el lobby del hotel los esperan Ginny y Harry que se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al verles entrar de la mano y tan sonrientes. Harry pudo recordar que Ron le había insinuado esa misma mañana que habían dormido juntos y una sonrisa pícara y cómplice se dibujo en su rostro


	6. ¡Celos!

_**!Celos!**_

6- ¡Celos!

Harry Espero a que Ron le hiciera una perdida indicándole que Hermione ya estaba con él y que ya podía ir a hablar con Ginny, respiró profundamente y esperó por un minuto más a que los latidos de su corazón se regularan. Salió de su habitación sin mucha prisa y se fue directamente hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, tocó suavemente y esperó a que ésta abriera la puerta.

-Hola Ginn -dijo Harry al verla sumida en silencio cuando le abrió la puerta.

-H-hola Harry- habló, Ginny costándole un poco articular sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó anoche. ¿puedo pasar? -Ginny no contestó nada a su pregunta pero se hizo a un lado de la puerta y Harry tomó eso como un Sí.

Harry se giró sobre sus pies y se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a él en completo silencio. Con lo cual Harry pensó que se veía tímidamente preciosa, tenía un vestido blanco no muy corto y unas sandalias rojas, su cabello estaba atado de medio lado con un prendedor en forma de corazón rojo. Harry se detuvo a mirarla una vez más y luego de ver la cara expectante de ella se decidió a hablar.

-Ginny, yo la verdad no sé qué decir acerca de mi comportamiento y quisiera pedirte una disculpa si te sentiste no sé, ofendida por lo que pasó -dijo tímidamente dejando que su mirada se perdiera en un indescifrable punto de la pared.

-NO, Harry yo no me siento ofendida -contestó rápidamente Ginny, aunque luego se reprendió a sí misma porque quizá esa frase no sonó como debía-. Quiero decir, que bueno, no fue sólo tu culpa ¿sabes? Yo, digamos que también puse de mi parte -decía mientras movía incómodamente las manos.

-La verdad Ginn, me he pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que pasó y en cómo hablar contigo…

-¿!En serio? -La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonar emocionadamente desesperada ya que en su cabeza eso había sonado como "he pasado toda la noche pensado en ti y en ese importantísimo beso."

-Sí, la verdad es que para mí fue un poco incomodo lo que sucedió -miró por primera vez a Ginny a los ojos- y no sabía como exactamente iba a encajar esto en nuestra relación, ya sabes que yo te quiero como a una hermana y no quiero perderte.

-¡Claro! -dijo la pelirroja aunque su mirada ahora estaba bastante tensa en su mente sólo se reproducida automáticamente "como una hermana - como una hermana" y casi por instinto de supervivencia se atrevió a hablar-. Tienes razón eres otro de mis hermanos y no te preocupes, obvio que un beso de nada no va a cambiar nuestra relación, en lo absoluto, es algo insignificante y por supuesto que no vas a perderme -hablaba tan rápidamente que Harry la miraba como si en algún momento fuese a perder el conocimiento a causa de la ausencia de oxigeno-. Además, tampoco te voy a negar que me preocupaba mucho tu reacción pero veo que ya está todo solucionado y aclarado como es debido, así que espero no te moleste que te pida que te retires, es que necesito terminar de cambiarme, ya me entiendes, cosas de chicas- sabía que necesitaba con urgencia que Harry saliera de su habitación necesitaba mantenerse lo más fuerte posible y no derrumbarse ante él pero sabía que le estaba constando y no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo.

-Sí Ginny, no te preocupes te esperamos todos abajo -dijo Harry mientras era casi empujado por Ginny fuera de la habitación aunque en ese momento él no comprendía que tanto era lo que la chica tenía que hacerse ya que a su parecer estaba simplemente perfecta, pero mientras estaba distraído en sus pensamientos escuchó un portazo tras él y cuando se giró se vio completamente solo en el corredor.

Ginny prácticamente había sacado a empujones a Harry del lugar y en cuanto cerró la puerta la resaca obtenida gracias a la noche anterior mas la angustia del momento, hicieron mella en ella y se vio volcada en el inodoro del baño vomitando los restos de alcohol, se puso en pie y se cepillo los dientes. Se podría decir que estaba en shock, en todos sus sueños y anhelos que involucraban a Harry Potter nunca se había imaginado que la magia de su primer beso no existiría y mucho menos que sería el primero y el único, siempre había soñado que cuando sus labios se unieran, él comprendería al instante cuán ciego había estado siempre y como es de imaginárselo, luego de este pensamiento venían la boda, la casa bonita, más los cinco hijos que quería tener, y mientras se sentaba completamente en silencio en una orilla de su cama una tristeza y una melancolía invadieron su corazón "qué estúpida" pensó, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado enamorada de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido? ¿Cuántas oportunidades había dejado pasar? Con la simple esperanza de que una mañana él se fijara en ella y la mirara no como a una hermana sino como a una mujer. Las lágrimas habían invadido, su rostro era casi involuntario, ella siempre había sido fuerte, de carácter decidido y seguro, pero su talón de Aquiles era un hombre de ojos color esmeralda, siempre lloraba por él siempre le costaba mucho golpearse con realidad de que estaba enamorada sola, "Quizá Hermione tenga razón, debería aceptar mi realidad y aventurarme con otras personas" pensaba mientras se incorporaba de su cama y miraba sus enrojecidos ojos, tomó sus gafas de sol, retocó el estropeado maquillaje y salió de la habitación.

Harry se encontraba sentado en un sofá del lobby del hotel; le había llamado a Ron y este le avisó que ya venía en camino con Hermione, así que decidió esperarlos para comer. Se sentía un poco sorprendido y sofocado por la situación, ya que en todos los años que tenía de conocer a Ginny, nunca se imaginó teniendo esa conversación con ella, y eso lo traía trastornado sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que a ella parecía simplemente no importarle lo sucedido, pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y la realidad era que no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, porque a pesar de la conversación, él no se sentía incómodo en absoluto con el hecho y mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro, recordó ciertas palabras que aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Aún no se le olvidaba que ella había mencionado que él le hacía daño, pero por más que Harry le diera vueltas a el asunto una y otra vez, no lograba encontrar el por qué, pues esa misma noche había hecho memoria de sus regalos de cumpleaños y los de navidad. Incluso hizo memoria de haberla acompañado de compras y aún seguía sin saber la razón por la cual ella había dicho eso la noche anterior y aunque tuvo intención de preguntárselo en la habitación, estaba más concentrado en detallar lo guapa que era la pelirroja, que en el tema real de la conversación.

Ginny salió del ascensor y caminó hasta el buffet pero no vio a nadie así que caminó por el Lobby del hotel hasta que su mirada se cruzó con un chico de bermudas grises y camisa de hilo blanca manga corta que le hacia señas desde uno de los sofás. La pelirroja se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

-¿Y los chicos? -preguntó sin más mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá como si su intención fuese fundirse con él.

-Acabo de hablar con Ron y dijo que salieron a dar un paseo. Ya están a un par de calles de aquí.

-¿Un paseo? -dijo Ginny muy bajito para sí misma pero Harry quien ya se había percatado del espacio que había entre los dos consiguió escuchar.

-Pues eso me ha dicho Ron -dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja-. No seas mal pensada Ginny.

-Yo no he dicho nada, ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran -dijo la chica acomodándose sus gafas de Sol pues por un momento pudo sentir la mirada de Harry escrutándola como si pudiese notar incluso con gafas que ella no estaba bien.

Y se sumieron en un incómodo silencio en el que Ginny rogaba que su hermano y su mejor amiga llegasen y Harry pensaba en cómo sacar el tema de la noche anterior sin sonar insistente y sin incomodarla.

-Ginny -comenzó Harry de manera pausada-, quería hablarte de lo que pasó…

-Mira quién viene ahí -Ginny agradeció que ellos aparecieran en ese momento, sabía que Harry quería continuar con el tema de la habitación pero ella no.

De la mano y bastante sonrientes aparecieron por el lobby un pelirrojo y una castaña que por la imagen que daban de pareja feliz, enmudecieron al par de espectadores que estaban sentados esperándoles.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ron aún sin soltar de la mano a Hermione y encogiéndose un poco de hombros al sentir la mirada acusadora de Harry.

-Nada… ¿dónde estaban? -preguntó el moreno secamente.

-Fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores ¿Por qué? -fue Hermione quien contestó a la pregunta de Harry.

-No, sólo preguntaba. ¿Quieren comer ya? Porque yo muero de hambre -dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

-La verdad, yo no tengo hambre -dijo Ginny que al igual que Harry se había puesto en pie.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Hermione.

-Pero pueden acompañarnos y luego hacemos algo todos juntos, ¿qué dices? -Ron había obviado a los demás dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Hermione, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida ni para Ginny ni para Harry.

-Pues por mí no hay problema -contestó Hermione con una sonrisilla que no tenía razón de ser, pero que fue contestada por una cómplice del pelirrojo.

Enseguida y ante las extrañas miradas de incomprensión de Ginny y Harry los cuatros comenzaron a caminar en dirección al restaurante del hotel. Iban en completo silencio y aunque Hermione se moría por hablar con Ginny, por prudencia, mejor guardó silencio. Pero cuando ya se estaban acomodando los chicos, cada uno en un silla de la mesa que les asignaron dos corpulentos rubios, retuvieron en medio camino a Ginny quien inmediatamente le hizo señas la castaña para que se acercara a platicar con ellos.

-Y has hablado con Ginny -Preguntó Ron a Harry que no dejaba de mirar a Ginny platicar animadamente con el rubio.

-Sí, no hay lío seguimos siendo amigos -dijo Harry secamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior mirando inescrupulosamente a los cuatro chicos.

-Y eso es malo o bueno para ti -preguntó Ron quien sentía una necesidad de hablar con Harry de cualquier cosa, con tal de no tener que mirar a las chicas, pues sentía una gran punzada en el hígado al ver a Hermione sonriéndole al rubio.

-Ron no es momento de hablar de eso -dijo Harry mirando ahora fijamente a su amigo que para su sorpresa ni si quiera se percataba en prestarle atención a sus palabras-. Por qué no me cuentas tú y Hermione ¿qué?

-¿Qué? -se sobresaltó un poco Ron al escuchar mencionar el nombre de la castaña.

-Que Hermione y tú ¿qué?... Esta mañana me dijiste que durmieron juntos y hoy llegaron tomados de la mano, ¿me perdí algo después de la fiesta?

-Créeme los acontecimientos de importancia tienen como protagonistas a ti y mi pequeña hermanita -dijo girándose nuevamente a ver cómo las chicas daban un par de besos a los rubios-. Además, entre Hermione y yo no sucede nada seguimos siendo los amigos de siempre. ¿Qué podría cambiar?

Pero para cuando terminó de hablar, Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada pues ya estaba en la mesas sus dos compañeras.

-¿Qué querían los oxigenados? -preguntó Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada, sólo pasaron a saludar y a decirnos que se marchan mañana en la mañana -fue Hermione quien contestó a la pregunta de Ron.

-Además hermanito, los espantaste con tu cara de perro Buldócer, pensaron que en cualquier momento te pondrías en pie y les atacarías -dijo Ginny.

-Saben me importa un comino lo que ese par de idiotas piensen -a Ron se lo veía bastante malhumorado.

Las chicas no sacaron más el tema y Harry y Ron se pusieron en pie para hacerse con sus comidas y con un par de jugos que las chicas les habían pedido con la intención de distraerlos un poco, mientras ellas, intentaban hablar acerca de lo sucedido entre Ginny y Harry.

-Y le dije que no había problema, que seguíamos siendo amigos y que ese beso no estropearía la relación -concluyó Ginny su mini relato de lo sucedido.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? -preguntó Hermione.

-Pues terrible, no voy a mentirme más. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por Harry, no eres tonta, pero si con esto no conseguí que él dejara de verme como su "hermanita", es que tengo que dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Y no has pensado en ser sincera con el y decirle lo que sientes? -la verdad es que Hermione por un momento pensó que para cuando regresara de su paseo con Ron su amiga estaría más feliz que nunca.

-Pues si lo pensé -dijo quitándose las gafas-, pero Hermione qué sacaría, si está claro que él no siente nada por mí… Lo mejor será que lo olvide, tengo que dejar de hacerme ilusiones con él.

-Haz lo que mejor creas para ti, pero mi consejo siempre será que seas sincera con tus sentimientos. De todas maneras eres mi mejor amiga y te apoyo en las decisiones que tomes -contestó la castaña apretando la mano de Ginny sobre la mesa a manera de apoyo.

-Pero bueno, basta de melancolías y hablando de sinceridades ¿te gusta Ron? -Ginny siempre había sido muy directa con sus preguntas pero con esa en especial consiguió que Hermione pusiera cara de trágame tierra y Ginny sonrió-. ¡Te gusta mi hermano! -dijo en un susurro emocionado.

-Ginny, no inventes que yo no he dicho nada -dijo Hermione un poco desesperada al ver que los chicos ya se acercaban a la mesa-. Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo.

-¡Y te gusta! Y puedo jurar que a él no le eres indiferente -dijo Ginny notando la cara de angustia en su amiga a cada segundo que los chicos se acercaban a la mesa.

-Ginny déjalo, se cáncela el tema, no me gusta Ron y a él no le gusto yo.

-¿A quién no le gustas tú? -preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose en la mesa-. Jugo de mandarina -dijo pasándole el vaso con la bebida a Hermione, que estaba un poco sonrosada.

-Vaso con agua y limón sin azúcar -dijo Harry haciendo lo propio con Ginny.

-Sí -fingió pensar por un segundo-, definitivamente creo que hice una pregunta Hermione -dijo Ron retomando la última frase de las chicas que había alcanzado a escuchar.

-A un chico, no seas entrometido Ron -contestó Ginny que se quería morir sólo de ver el rostro de Hermione que ahora estaba bañado en rojo.

-¿Qué chico? -preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo ignorando completamente a su hermana y acercando su mano a retirar el vaso de la boca de Hermione, la cual lo sostenía en los labios fingiendo beber para evitar contestar-. ¿Te pregunte qué chico?

-Ningún chico, Ron -dijo ella intentando no titubear, pero Ron enarcó una ceja-. Bueno uno de la universidad, ya sabes cómo es Ginny que se la pasa inventándome romances con todo el mundo -Hermione sabía que la mejor manera de sonar segura al hablar era diciendo la verdad aunque fuese a medias.

Y con esto fue suficiente pues al parecer Ron se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta pues le devolvió el vaso de jugo a Hermione, quien a estas alturas sólo tenía unos pequeños rastros rojizos en las mejillas en tanto Ginny se desportillaba en silencio de risa por el numerito que acababa de montar su hermano, y Harry no paraba de mirar a Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos y el tenedor sostenido en el aire mientras el pelirrojo simplemente miraba a su plato y comía en silencio.

Ron sabía perfectamente que esa manera de reaccionar ante un simple comentario no era precisamente algo normal, pero no pudo controlar ese impulso en cuanto escuchó a Hermione referirse a otro chico con cierto tono de interés. Sintió que un animal se despertaba dentro de él. No le importaba lo que su hermana dijera, solo quería escuchar de labios de la castaña a qué se refería, y al momento en que ella dio a entender que no le interesaba, se sintió bastante tranquilo y hasta un poco estúpido por su tono de enojo. Y comprendió mientras la miraba, que lo que había sentido eran celos, y contra esa confesión de su mente no pudo luchar. Se hizo uno solo con su plato intentado no pensar, e intentado no tener que explicar el por qué había actuado de esa manera.

La comida fue completamente silenciosa, sólo se escuchaba el rechinar de los cubiertos en los platos y nada más , lo poco que se habló era respecto a qué harían lo que les quedaba de día pero al notar la falta de conversación Ginny y Hermione, decidieron que irían todos juntos a la piscina del hotel. Así que ellas abandonaron a los chicos antes de que terminaran de comer para subir a cambiarse a sus habitación, pues ellas tardarían en salir un poco más que ellos.

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué te portaste así en la mesa o piensas evadir ese repentino ataque de celos por lo que te resta de vida? -preguntó Harry a Ron mientras se cambiaba en su habitación y el pelirrojo descansaba un poco sobre la cama.

-Lo segundo -contestó Ron con desgana.

-Venga ya Ron, solo di que te gusta Hermione -dijo Harry sacándose por completo la camiseta.

-¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que las palabras tienen poder? No me hagas decir tonterías que luego se hacen realidad.

-¿Tonterías? O sea que quitarle el jugo de la cara a Hermione sólo para que conteste a tu pregunta es una tontería…. O que duermas con ella y eso te haga extrañamente feliz es una tontería…. O que la tomes de la mano como si te perteneciera es una tontería o…

-O… ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? -dijo el pelirrojo que ahora estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y guardó silencio por un segundo-. Pues la verdad ella es una de las tonterías más guapas que he visto -y con esto le tiró un almohada a Harry en toda la cara, mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a su habitación, lo cual hizo que Harry hiciera una cara de "te lo dije" al escuchar el comentario-. Además, yo no era el único celoso en la mesa…

Los chicos no dijeron nada más, sin necesidad de palabras habían comprendido que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero ahora lo que necesitaban era estar seguros no sólo de sus propios sentimientos sino además, de los de ellas. En eso pensaba Ron mientras caminaba hacia la piscina al lado de Hermione, que iba sonriente mirando a todos lados y a ninguno en particular. Le hubiese gustado tomarla de la mano o rodearla de la cintura en ese momento, pero prefirió contenerse y caminar a su lado. Sabía que primero tenía que aclarase unas cuantas dudas.


	7. ¿Existe cupido?

_**¿Existe Cupido?**_

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

Unas merecidas vacaciones

Sexy Bienvenida

Descansando bajo el Sol

Una Fiesta en la Playa

¿que sucedio anoche?

!Celos!

**¿Existe Cupido?**

Confesiones a lo Weasley

Manoa Falls

Los turistas perdidos

Eres para mi

Adiós Hawaii

EPILOGO. Nueva Vida

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Capitulo 7

¿Existe Cupido?

Hermione llevaba ya un par de minutos sola en el agua, pues los chicos habían ido a buscar unos refrescos y Ginny había preferido sentarse a tomar el sol. La verdad era que no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que había tenido Ron a la hora de la comida, no sabía muy bien por qué pero se sentía bastante feliz con la reacción que había tenido su amigo, y por un momento se acordó de Kendal, se sintió bastante extraña. Era la primera vez desde que estaban en Hawaii que recordaba a su ex y se sintió un poco molesta por dejar que ese recuerdo regresara a su vida pero, para su sorpresa no sentía ni dolor, ni rabia, estaba muy tranquila y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia hermosa?

-Nada en especial -contestó Hermione a Harry que estaba mirándole.

-¿Segura? -preguntó nuevamente Harry que ahora estaba con los pies dentro de la piscina-. Porque creo que lo que te hace gracia ¡tiene nombre!

-No digas tonterías Harry -dijo y tuvo un poco de miedo por un momento pensó que Harry sabía que ella había estado pensando Kendal.

-Bueno creo que últimamente todo el mundo cree que digo tonterías, pero Hermione eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco y sé que algo te sucede aunque no me lo quieras decir no importa, sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

-Sabes estás de un rarito, ¿tú? Creo que ese beso te chamuscó el cerebro Harry -se burló ella un poco procurando salir del apuro pues sabía ya a quién exactamente se refería el moreno.

-Vale, eso fue un golpe bajo mejor desquítate con otro -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo miraba tras ella, haciendo la girar y encontrarse frente a frente con Ron.

-¿De qué hablaban? -preguntó Ron al ver Harry había desparecido nada más al verlo.

-Cosas de Harry y tu hermana -dijo rodando los ojos.

-Sí, esos dos sí que tienen un buen lío ¿y qué te ha dicho Ginny al respecto? -dijo recostándose de espaldas a la pared de la piscina.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Sabes estás muy curioso últimamente? detective Ron -dijo Hermione dándole a entender al pelirrojo que no iba a contarle absolutamente nada de lo que hablara con su hermana.

-¿Sabes estas muy misteriosa últimamente? Señorita secretos -replicó Ron despegándose de la pared de la piscina y acercándose un poco a ella.

-Es igual, no pienso decirte nada lo que tu hermana me diga me incumbe solo a mí -dijo intentando no ponerse nerviosa ya que el pelirrojo se había acercado lo suficientemente a ella como para tomarla por la cintura pero sin juntar sus cuerpos demasiado-. Por cierto, ¿vas a decirme por qué estabas tan molesto en la comida? -se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-No me agradan muy bien esos rubios.

-Créeme eso ya lo había notado, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no te han hecho nada ni siquiera los conoces son muy buenas personas.

-No me agradan simplemente porque no tienen buenas intenciones con ustedes… y porque no me gusta cómo las miran.

-¿¡A sí ¡? ¿Y cómo nos miran según tú? -preguntó Hermione con una irónica sonrisa.

-Con deseo -dijo Ron tranquilamente aproximándose un poco más a ella sin soltar su cintura.

-¿Y desde cuándo a ti te molesta que un hombre me mire con deseo? Además, eso no es del todo malo para mi -dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

-No sé hasta qué punto eso sea bueno o malo para ti, pero me molesta -comenzó Ron pero guardó silencio mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de ella y daba un corto beso-, desde que- decía casi en un susurro mientras se alejaba de la mejilla de la chica y depositaba un corto beso en su hombro para luego acercarse a su oído- deseo ser el único que te mire de esa manera.

Hermione quedó simplemente muda, al primer contacto de los labios de Ron con sus mejilla comprendió que las intenciones de él habían cambiado, pero escuchar decir eso de su boca fue simplemente la gota que derramó la copa. Se sintió desfallecer "OMG será que Ginny tenía razón ¿Ron me corresponde?...un momento …. ¿te corresponde? ¿O sea que sientes algo por Ron Hermione Granger?". Su mente estaba escandalizada casi tanto como su cuerpo pues la palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraron y ella pudo jurar ver el agua moviéndose en hondas al mismo ritmo, su estomago estaba tan comprimido que le costaba respirar y estaba comenzando a temblar un poco y por más que intentaba estrujar su mente en busca de una respuesta no sabía qué decir, así que decidió que si no tienes nada que decir es mejor no hacerlo, de todas maneras el no le había preguntado nada, solamente hizo una peculiar afirmación. Así se alejó lentamente del peligro o más bien de Ron, se empinó un poco y alcanzó la mejilla del chico dando un delicado pero largo beso que ni ella misma sabía qué significaba. Salió de la piscina procurando no mirar atrás y se sentó en la tumbona que estaba en medio de Harry y Ginny.

Ron se había contenido quería decirle de alguna manera lo que había estado sintiendo últimamente, pero no pudo. Pensó por un momento en besarla y que con eso ella misma hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer "pensar" y ella sola llegase a la conclusión. Pero ella al parecer ni se inmutó y se marchó, el pelirrojo quedó simplemente mudo, no sabía si por el sexy bañador de color marrón que llevaba su amiga o por la manera en la que había reaccionado.

Hermione se sentó en la tumbona y comenzó a secarse con una tolla la humedad de su cuerpo, luego se puso su salida de baño y se tumbó perfectamente sobre la silla.

-¿O sea que definitivamente no vas a decir nada al respecto? -dijo Harry incorporándose sobre la silla y mirando a su amiga.

-Decir algo de que Harry -se incorporó igual que su amigo, al notar que el hablaba en un tono muy bajo.

-Crees que no me di cuenta de lo de la piscina o de sus celos en la comida, ¿o cómo sonríes cuando estás con él?

-Harry basta, no sabes de lo que estás hablando -contestó un poco a la defensiva, repentinamente se había molestado.

-Ay Hermione admítelo de una vez, admite que te gusta Ron -dijo mirándole entre divertido y serio.

-¿Sabes qué? No me apetece hablar contigo ahora mismo -dijo mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba su bolso era cierto que no quería hablar con Harry ya que en ese momento lo que ella necesitaba era relajarse y pensar en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Ginny estaba sentada en su habitación sola, no quería nada más se sentía un poco deprimida aunque intentara negarlo frente a los demás, no es fácil aceptar que tus sueños de princesa nunca se podrán realizar y a ella le estaba costando desencantarse, llevaba ya diez minutos de retraso habían quedado en el lobby del hotel para dar una paseo y ver ese tan famoso atardecer en algún rincón de la playa de Waikiki.

Bajó sola hasta el lugar del encuentro cuando llegó vio que en un sofá estaba sentada Hermione que llevaba una vestido floreado de manga ancha y un escote de tres botones abierto a la altura del busto. Junto a ella estaba Harry que vestía casual con una bermudas beis y una camiseta azul cielo y tras ellos, de píe, estaba Ron al cual solo podía verle su camiseta blanca.

-¿Listos? -preguntó ella que estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y un top de tirantes trenzados negro.

-Te estábamos esperando -dijo Harry mirándola.

-Vale pues aquí estoy -dijo Ginny con un tono de sarcasmo que no paso desapercibida para Hermione.

Los cuatro salieron andando a paso rápido pues ya eran las seis y media y generalmente los turistas se reúnen todos en la playa para ver el atardecer y temían no encontrar un lugar. Al final llegaron al tan anhelado lugar pero como ya suponían estaba bastante colmado de personas así que decidieron ponerse recostados en un pequeño grupo de palmeras que estaba un poco alejado de la orilla del mar. Permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos mientras se dejaron embriagar por ese maravilloso paisaje que se les mostraba a sus ojos, vieron al astro rey posarse en el horizonte colindando con el agua y dejar desaparecer los últimos vestigios de su majestuosa luz. La sola imagen invitaba a enamorase, la sola imagen te invitaba a amar, y fijaron sus ojos a su alrededor y el viento fresco comenzaba a rodear a las parejas enamoradas que su amor se profesaban ante la majestuosa escena de la que ya sólo quedaba el recuerdo, ya que para desgracia de tan emocionados espectadores esa escena era demasiado corta y aunque quisieran inmortalizarla con una fotografía, esta no podría denotar el aire de pasión, amor y paz que se podía sentir en el ambiente que rodeaba a los cuatro amigo que ahora yacían en el suelo cada dejando de pensar, sólo dejando se invadir por aquella dulce tranquilidad que desaparecía con el anochecer que ya entraba.

-Hermoso -dijo Harry que estaba sentado en la arena con las rodillas envueltas en sus brazos dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

-Sin duda alguna, un gran espectáculo -resaltó Hermione que acariciaba la melena rojiza de su amiga que estaba recostada en su regazo.

-Cuéntame una historia Herm -dijo Ginny que desde que se había tumbado en las piernas de su amiga no había parado de llorar, el ver a Harry destellando con la rojiza luz la llenaba de nostalgia por la ida de no poder tenerlo-. Cuéntame una que me dé esperanzas. Pidió de nuevo.

A Ginny le encanaba oír las historia de Hermione fueran suyas o de otros su manera de contarlas la ayudaba a descansar, siempre que perdía la esperanza con algún chico ella le contaba una historia sabia que eso la ilusionaba, Hermione le decía que era una pequeña niña grande y ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba pensar que la magia del amor existía y que los finales felices también.

-En Roma -comenzó Hermione en un tono de voz que parecía un delicado susurro-, Venus y Marte dieron a luz a un hijo llamado Eros, al que otros llaman Cupido. Éste fue un joven testarudo, pícaro y carismático que cumplía su labor incluso con crueldad inescrupulosa. Estaba dispuesto con un arco en la espalda y dos tipos de flechas una cuantas de plumas de paloma que provocaban en sus destinatarios un amor instantáneo y otras de plumas de búho cuyo efecto era totalmente contrario pues la indiferencia era su fin.

-Cupido cumplía rebelde su función de llevar la fuerza primordial del amor a los mortales, causando disputas con los dioses y problemas con su madre, pero en tanto éste hacía de las suyas, entre los mortales creció una joven de belleza incomparable de nombre Psique o Alma, que a pesar de su belleza extraordinaria no conseguía ser amada ni desposada pues los hombres que le pretendían siempre se consideraban indignos a tal hermosa mujer. Venus, Celosa de la hermosura de Psique pide a su hijo que se asegure de que ella se enamore del hombre más vil y despreciable que existiese en la tierra, pero sorpresa se llevó la madre de Cupido, cuando éste al intentar cumplir su misión, se enamora de Psique y contra la voluntad de su madre y con ayuda de la magia que le había sido otorgada la llevó a un castillo donde la hizo su esposa, teniendo como única condición, por su condición de Dios, de nunca mírale al rostro. Mas Psique nunca sintió temor ni imaginó que su esposo fuese un monstruo pero por la intromisión de sus hermanas y las intrigas que éstas posaron en su corazón, Psique decidió incumplir la condición de su marido para poder mirarlo. Pero esto la llevó a la condena y a que Cupido tuviese que dejarle no sin antes recordarle que "el amor no puede vivir sin confianza". Psique fue expulsada del castillo y se decidió a buscar y vagar por el mundo en busca de su amado saltando así a cada obstáculo interpuesto por la Diosa Venus, pero el último de estos fue quizás el más peligroso pues se le encomendó una caja que tenía que llevar al inframundo que contenía un poco de belleza para Proserpina, la esposa de Plutón. No sin antes advertirle que ningún momento debía abrir la caja, pero ésta a pesar de haber pasado por todos los obstáculos que encontró en el camino no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se atrevió abrir la caja que para su desgracia contenía un sueño profundo casi mortal que cayó sobre ella.

-Al encontrarla Cupido la libró de aquel sueño profundo y lo guardó de nuevo en la caja, al final los dioses conmovidos por el tan profundo amor de la mortal hacia el Dios, decidieron convertirla en Diosa para que al fin pudiese amar como anhelaba su corazón. Felices juntos por fin, se unieron el amor y el alma trayendo al mundo a un hermosa niña de nombre Voluptas cuyo nombre significa placer.

Hermione terminó el pequeño relato mirando al oscuro cielo que ahora se encontraba iluminado por unas pequeñas estrellas que parecían titilar en la lejanía del cielo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Ron que estaba apoyado en el tronco de la palmera la miraba con tal curiosidad y ternura que consiguieron hacerla ruborizar.

-Hace mucho te escuchaba- dijo Harry que se había tirado en el suelo con su cabeza sus brazos en sus manos. Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que todas las historias tienen un final feliz? -preguntó Ginny.

-No sé si todas las historias tienen un final feliz, pero todas tienen el final correcto, pero para el final de nuestras historias Ginny aún tenemos que esperar.

-Pero si dices que las historias tienen los finales correctos, entonces tengo toda la certeza el final de sus historias será feliz -dijo Harry girándose para mirar a los ojos a Ginny que ya no se veía triste pero tampoco feliz.

-Me apetece un Blu Hawaii -dijo Hermione al ver que sus amigos mantenían un contacto visual bastante fuerte-. Voy por uno, ¿alguien quiere algo del bar? -pronto mientras se ponía en pie. Pero aunque su intención era marcharse sola alguien se adelantó a su intención.

-Yo te acompaño me apetece uno a mí también -dijo Ron que estaba ya en pie pues había brincado como un resorte en cuanto pudo salir del ensimismamiento en el que había quedado luego de escuchar la historia de Hermione y con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella tocándole tímidamente la espalda para dirigir su camino-. No pensabas dejarme ahí solo ¿como los tortolitos haciendo mal tercio verdad? -habló Ron a Hermione que solo miraba hacia adelante.

-La verdad no había pensado en dejarlos solos es que en serio me apetece algo de tomar -decía mientras se acercaba al bar que estaba en la entrada de la playa, que en realidad era una extraña cabaña sin paredes que tenía un techo hecho en palmas secas.

-Sí ya, lo que tu digas -Ron podía sentir la hostilidad de Hermione, pero intentaba pensar bien qué hacer si retractarse de lo que le dijo en la piscina o afirmarlo, pero tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente-. Dos Blue Hawaii por favor, dijo Ron haciéndole señas al joven que vestía una camisa esqueleto a quien reconoció como quien atendía el establecimiento.

El silencio que se formó en la espera de las bebidas fue bastante incomodo, era un sensación peculiar y extraña para unas personas que se conocían hacía casi once años, pues se dedicaron básicamente a centrarse cada unos en sus pensamiento. Hermione en no mirar a Ron bajo ningún concepto, desviando su vista hacia los transeúntes de la playa y él, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo esperanzado en que en algún momento sus miradas se encontraran y de alguna manera mágica como en la historia que ella había contado comprendiera exactamente qué hacer.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione recibiendo la bebida azul cielo que le ofreció Ron y sin esperar contestación comenzó a caminar devuelta por donde la habían traídos sus descalzos pies.

-Demos un paseo -dijo Ron de repente, tomándola de la mano haciéndola sobresaltar un poco, pues cuando le entregó su bebida la miró a los ojos y aunque no supo exactamente qué hacer sabía que lo necesitaba ahora era estar a solas con ella.

Hermione completamente en silencio se dejó llevar aunque en ningún momento hizo intento de soltarse de la mano de Ron, que ahora caminaba a su lado en silencio triunfante, aunque él no sabía muy bien por qué, caminaron poco más de cinco minutos hasta un lugar de la playa que aunque no estaba desierto tenía menos bullicio de personas.

-Linda historia -se atrevió a decir Ron mirando a la castaña de soslayo.

-Sí, muy linda -dijo Hermione que ni siquiera le miró, sólo se llevó a los labios la bebida azul.

-Además dice que "El amor no mira con los ojos, sino con el espíritu: por eso pintan ciego al alado Cupido".

-Shakespeare -contestó Hermione mirando a Ron que sabiéndolo o no había nombrado una frase celebre de su escritor favorito "por qué demonios tiene que aparecer tan terriblemente encantador? Maldito Cupido", se quejaba una y otra vez en su mente que además la instaba a contenerse en el exterior-. ¿Desde cuándo sabes leer tú?

-Creo que aprendí algo de eso cuando tenía unos ocho años, pero eres tan pesada con eso de que soy troglodita que decidí instruirme en el arte de la lectura -decía con un tono aristocrático-. A ver si algún día lograba impresionarte.

-Pues lo has conseguido "Don" Juan de pueblo.

-¿En serio? -dijo con fingida sorpresa.

-Basta, Ron -dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa en los labios mientras se ponía frente a él.

-Vale, lo que la doncella decida está bien.

-No me hagas la pelota, que no funciona.

-Lo que tú digas -dijo Ron mientras guardaba silencio y sólo contemplaba a Hermione que le miraba embelesada. Habían pasado de un silencio incómodo a un silencio encantador en cuestión de minutos-. Hermione, respecto a lo que pasó en la piscina -comenzó Ron quería dejarlo claro.

-¿Crees en Cupido? -dijo ella obviando el tema que había comenzado Ron, cayendo en aquella tentación que intentaba evitar, sus ojos.

-Yo este -dijo frunciendo el ceño "y a que viene esto"-, pues…

-Es simple Ron, sí o no -preguntó ella en un tono que a él se le antojó bastante sexy.

-Quizá -respondió él con miedo de no decir la respuesta correcta-. ¿Crees tú?

-No -contestó ella sencillamente haciendo que él se extrañara aún más-, pero entonces cómo explicar que de un momento a otro sientas un amor instantáneo como…

-¿Como el producido por las flechas? -asintió ella con lentitud-. No lo se, ¿te sientes así? -le preguntó Ron, necesitaba saber el punto al que ella quería llegar, pero ella simplemente no contesto se limitó a girar en medio de la arena esquivando a Ron para regresar por donde habían llegado-. Por que yo sí me siento así -dijo en voz alta para que Hermione pudiese escuchar pero sin girarse y escuchó como la arena dejó de moverse y comprendió que Hermione se había detenido así que se giró para encontrarse con la espalda de ella-, tú me haces sentir así y puedes culpar de eso a Cupido si quieres.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en aquel lugar. Hermione miraba las personas frente a ella pero sin mirarlas a las vez. Sólo pensaba en lo que Ron acababa de decir y en que estaba tras ella en espera de una respuesta, se giró sobre sus pies y lo miró, lo observó por un momento y suspiro. Ron se acercó a ella guiado por un impulso, sabía que si ella se había detenido y no se había marchado era por alguna razón. Levantó la mano que tenía libre y la rozo contra el rostro de la morena, ella simplemente se dejó hacer y aunque Ron tuvo la intención de besarla fue ella quien se puso en puntitas y se acercó a él uniendo sus labios en un cálido roce que les proporcionaba un toque de dulzura. Fueron un par de segundos que a él le parecieron años y a ella una eternidad. Ella se separó de él con desgana y lo miró nuevamente y sin decir nada se alejó por el camino por el cual juntos habían llegado.


	8. Confesiones a lo Weasley

_**Confesiones a lo Weasley**_

8 - Confesiones a lo Weasley

Harry miraba de soslayo a Ginny, ya ni siquiera él sabía si era correcto intentar entablar una conversación con ella pues de todas maneras no parecía precisamente dispuesta a hablar otra vez de lo sucedió. Giro su cabeza para mirarla ya que él había tomado el lugar de Ron y ella se había incorporado en la misma posición en la que Hermione había estado sentada en la playa anteriormente.

-O es que soy irresistiblemente guapa o es que sigues pensando en lo que pasó -dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry que se había sorprendido al escuchar su voz. Pero cómo no se iba a dar cuenta Ginny de que la observaba si podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

-Pues a decir verdad las dos cosas, eres irresistiblemente guapa y aún "lo que pasó" me ronda la cabeza.

-Supéralo ya Harry -decía con un tono de tristeza y resignación sin atreverse aún a mirarle-. Sólo fue un beso es igual como cuando conoces a una chica ebria y sin escrúpulos en un Bar con mi hermano.

-No te compares así, con una chica cualquiera de un Bar -dijo Harry un poco molesto.  
-¿Por qué no? En la situación de la que hablábamos me encontraba ebria, me sacaste de un Bar y no estaba precisamente siendo la mujer más recatada de todo Hawaii. -Contestó la pelirroja mirando a las personas que estaban paseando en la playa.

-Ginny no me pidas que te mire como aun chica cualquiera de un Bar -dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella haciendo que ésta se girara inconscientemente a mirarlo-. Porque yo no puedo verte así, porque eres importante para mí y porque te quiero… y me preocupa.  
-Sí, lo que tu digas -contestó evasiva pues sabía que el tono y la cercanía en conjunto con las palabras de él, podrían llegar a crearle alguna ilusión y ese no era su plan-, pero tú mismo mencionaste el factor que lo cambia todo -dijo sonando un poco molesta-. Soy como tu  
hermana, soy como Hermione para ti, así que no te preocupes. Deja de rondarte la cabeza que entre tú y yo todo va a seguir siendo igual que antes -dijo levantándose tomando sus zapatos y los de Hermione en las manos.

-No entre tú y yo ¡ya nada es igual! -dijo colocándose en pie para evitar que la chica se marchara-. Estás molesta conmigo y ni siquiera te atreves a decírmelo, tú no eras así conmigo Ginny, eres espontánea, sincera, cariñosa, comprensiva, y ahora estás todo el tiempo  
evadiéndome y me miras molesta, está claro que algo te sucede.

-Harry, soy la misma de siempre… -se defendió.

-Ves, ¡tú nunca mientes! -dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz pues se estaba cansando de jugar al gato y al ratón-. Siempre has sido sincera capaz de decirme las cosas, ¿por qué no puedes decirme que demonios te sucede? ¡No soy idiota!

-¡Vale! -imitó a su amigo levantando la voz, la realidad era que ella nunca había sido del todo sincera con él, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía, Harry se equivocaba-. Pues la gente cambia Harr y -dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de él pero la retuvo de la muñeca.

-Pero la gente cambia por una razón, ¡necesito saber la razón Ginny! No  
puedes seguir ocultándome lo que sucede y pretender que yo esté tranquilo.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! -Ginny sentía que en cualquier momento rompería  
a llorar.

-¡Entonces explícamelo y sácame de esta ignorancia! -cerró los ojos y respiró no quería gritarla-. ¿No entiendes que me duele?

- ¿Y tú crees que a mí no? -dijo bajando ella también la voz, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, no contra él.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando? -preguntó él en un tono dolido bajando la guardia al completo, se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Te quiero… -dijo Ginny mientras una lagrima salía de su rostro.

-Yo también te quiero -contestó el aún sin soltarla.

-No, no es cierto -dijo ella haciendo que Harry se alejara un poco de ella para ver las lágrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas-. No me quieres como yo a ti, porque tu no me ves con los mismos ojos, porque el cariño que te tengo no es de hermanos Harry. Harry guardó silencio, no sabía qué era lo que debía contestar exactamente, ella le miró y sus lágrimas se detuvieron dejando sólo el rastro húmedo en su rostro por donde antes algunas insensatas lágrimas habían pasado. Se giró de improvisto y vio que Hermione se acercaba con  
Ron siguiendo sus pasos y simplemente se alejó de la escena a paso aligerado. Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver el rostro de Ginny que era casi un poema de emociones, debatiéndose entre el dolor y la tranquilidad. Se acercó lo más rápido que la arena le permitió y vio a Harry que continuaba en silencio, pero cuando éste la percibió, él sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza como quien intentaba reponerse de una fuerte impresión, y Hermione comprendió. Lo supo casi cuando vio el rostro de Ginny así que le dio a Harry la bebida que aún tenía en la mano y echó a correr por las calles, necesitaba consolarla. Necesitaba  
encontrarla, sabía que a pesar de que su carácter fuese fuerte en el fondo Harry le dolía más de lo que ella podía aparentar. Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Tanto tiempo pensando en decírselo cuando aún había esperanza y se atreve cuando ya tiene la certeza de que nada sucederá ente ellos? Ginny se había acurrucado en su cama abrazada de medio lado contra una almohada que por la fuerza con la que la apretaba a su pecho daba la sensación de que pretendía fundirse en una sola, pues era ésta la única testigo de su amargo llanto. Pero a pesar del dolor no tenía miedo había descansando al fin, ya no le importaba, él ahora sabía de sus sentimientos y ya no tenía que ocultarlos. Ahora sólo tenía que por fin eliminarlos. Por su mente solo pasaban las risas, los años, los recuerdos, su primer beso, quería encontrar una manera de borrar, quería encontrar la manera de acabar con ese dolor y esa angustia. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola. Se acercó al mini Bar de su habitación y sacó una botella de lo que alcanzó a leer antes de llevárselo a la boca era tequila. Dio un largo trago y casi lo devuelve por la sensación, en medio del llanto se dejó caer en el suelo contra la pared y dio otro trago hasta que sintió que la puerta que unía su habitación con la de Hermione se abría y frente a ella apareció una mujer que la miraba  
preocupada.  
-Cariño -dijo Hermione en un sollozo acurrucándose frente a Ginny que ahora se llevaba un nuevo trago de tequila la boca.

-Se lo dije Herm, no aguanté más y se lo dije -decía mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro-. Soy una estúpida, lo arruiné todo.

-No Ginn, solo dijiste lo que sentías tú sólo… -pero Ginny no quería escuchar miraba fijamente hacia el cristal del balcón y negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo arruiné todo cuando me enamoré de él, lo arruiné por no querer olvidarlo, lo arruiné… -se llevó un nuevo trago a la boca tan largo que dejó la botella casi a la mitad y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás recostada en la pared.

-Ginny no bebas, eso no te hace bien ni va mejorar la situación… -había comenzado a decir Hermione que se sentía angustiada de no saber qué hacer exactamente.

-Por favor, no me regañes ahora no quiero pensar -dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Hermione la miró por un segundo y comprendió por la calma que veía en sus ojos que el alcohol había realizado el efecto deseado. Se acercó a la pared junto a Ginny y la tomó de la mano mientras la pelirroja apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de ella y comenzaba a llorar  
silenciosamente de nuevo. Ron le había sacado a Harry como había podido la información de todo lo que había pasado, no se había atrevido a decirle que él había besado a Hermione porque Harry se veía bastante alterado y no paraba de repetir que Ginny había llorado y Ron sentía que se castigaba por eso. El pelirrojo pensó en que debía acompañar a su hermana pero sabía que ella sólo confiaría en Hermione en ese momento, así que se quedó con Harry y  
aunque él no paraba de pensar en el beso con Hermione, retaba a su cerebro a permanecer en la realidad con su amigo que caminaba ralentizado por la calle, guiado por los gritos que en ocasiones le daba Ron para que regresara al camino que daba al hotel o para que un  
auto no lo atropellara.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. Fueron tantos sus pensamientos que llegó un punto en el que se sintió mareado y se obligó a regresar a la realidad para intentar hablar con Ron. Luego de caminar un rato, su mente se despejó lo suficiente como para entender por fin lo que las palabras de Ginny habían significado, "le gusto". Esa fue su conclusión después de pensarlo casi por cuarenta y cinco minutos. Por fin estaban en su habitación estaba sentado en su cama y Ron le había pasado un botella de Agua con Gas.

-Harry, intenta calmarte hermano te va a dar algo -le decía Ron que le miraba preocupado desde una silla y aunque Harry le escuchaba más en tercera dimensión, comprendió lo que le quiso decir.

-Ron no puedo tranquilizarme, es decir estamos hablando de tu hermana como puedes estar tan tranquilo!

-Estoy tranquilo porque sé que ella sabe cuáles son exactamente sus sentimientos y no está estrujándose el cerebro en este momento para comprenderlos, ella ya entendió que le gustas, en cambio tú…

-Yo qué, Ron que quieres que diga. Me tomó por sorpresa vale, es que…

-Harry, es que no tienes que explicarme nada, es simple te gusta o no te gusta, desde que la besaste te la has pasado matándote las pocas neuronas que te quedan intentando saber qué es lo que sientes. Ella ha sido clara contigo, además ¡venga ya! tú querías saberlo se lo preguntaste. Harry no me digas que te tomó por sorpresa -guardó silencio-. Ahora te pregunto como su hermano y no como tu amigo ¿sientes algo por ella sí o no?

-Ron yo… -Harry se sentía muy confundido.

-No me contestes ahora, piénsalo, descansa y toma la decisión más conveniente para ti. Pero asegúrate de ser claro como ella, soy su hermano y prefiero un No directo, a un quizá que la haga sufrir -pero Ron no esperó a que Harry contestara algo a su comentario, desapareció  
por la puerta que unía a sus habitaciones y la cerró dejando al moreno a solas con sus pensamientos.  
El cuarto día apareció en la pequeña isla de Waikiki en Hawaii con un enorme sol que le dio completamente en la cara a Hermione, quien tuvo que abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en la misma posición de la noche anterior ya que seguía recostada en la pared y en su regazo, estaba dormida una pelirroja que no se había podido terminar lo botella. Hermione la miró y aunque la intentó mover, la chica estaba casi en coma. La zarandeó con un poco más de fuerza pero nada sucedió, así que con el dolor de su cuerpo se corrió hacia un lado procurando sostener la cabeza de Ginny para que ésta no se golpeara contra el suelo. Se puso en pie rápidamente y tuvo que poner la mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, definitivamente esa no era una posición para dormir muy cómoda. Miró su reloj de pulsera que ya marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana y vio a su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo y sintió un poco de pena. Tomó la botella que tenía aferrada en sus manos y la puso en una mesa e intentó moverla, pero al parecer un cuerpo inerte pesa demasiado como para cargarla ella sola, así que lo único que consiguió fue arrastrarla a los pies de la cama. Luego de recuperar el aliento por la fuerza realizada, se decidió a reproducir la acción que su mente le había signado aunque no sabía si era por no dejar a su amiga tirada en el suelo como una vagabunda, o por las ganas que tenia de ver a cierto pelirrojo. Inhaló y exhaló un par de ocasiones hasta que se dio fuerza a sí misma y tocó la puerta contigua a la habitación del pelirrojo. Esperó por un rato pero nadie abrió así que se decidió a tocar de nuevo.  
-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Ron que estaba aun un poco dormido vistiendo una bermuda de pijama y nada mas llamando la completa atención de Hermione.

-Sí, bueno -tartamudeaba un poco ahora que lo pensaba mejor seguía demasiado nerviosa-, es que necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Lo que quieras -dijo Ron mirándola de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo.

Hermione se giró sobre sus pies descalzos y atravesó su habitación hasta que llegó a la habitación donde la pelirroja seguía tirada. Se giró para ver que Ron que tenía la cara descompuesta de espanto al ver a su hermana tirada en tal mal estado.

-¿Puedes ponerla en la cama por favor? Es que me duele todo y ella pesa un poco…  
Se disculpó Hermione dándole paso a Ron que se acercó a la cama abriendo el edredón para luego acurrucarse ante Ginny cautelosamente pasando uno de sus brazos por las rodillas y el otro por la espalda y sin ningún esfuerzo, la puso con cuidado sobre la cama para cubrirla  
con el edredón. Ron se giró y vio que Hermione lo seguía viendo cuando ésta notó su mirada, se acercó hacia el ventanal que daba a el balcón y cerró las cortinas azules dándole un poco de oscuridad a la habitación.

Cuando regresó, vio que Ron guardaba la botella de tequila en el mini bar y salía de la habitación, entonces Hermione siguió sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras ella para encontrarse en su habitación con un pelirrojo que estaba de pie.

-¿Durmieron las dos en el suelo? -preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione que se había descolocado un poco con la pregunta.  
-Bueno ella estaba en el suelo, tu cama está tendida y sigues con la ropa de ayer… -señaló Ron-. ¿Se bebieron esa botella ustedes dos sola?

-Pues a decir vedad se la bebió Ginny sola y yo dormí sentada contra la pared -decía mientras se tocaba con molestia la nuca-. Ella durmió sobre mis piernas. -continuó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Qué lío -dijo Ron acomodándose junto a Hermione-, no me gusta verla así, y lo peor es que no le puedo partir la cara al culpable porque es mi mejor amigo y él prefiere golpearse solo.  
-¿Tan mal lo tomó Harry? -dijo Hermione tomando una de sus almohadas y acurrucándose cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Creo que está confundido -dijo Ron tumbándose también y colocando sobre su abdomen las piernas de Hermione-. Pero si me lo preguntas, creo que es un poco evidente que a él le gusta, por cierto ¿lamento que pasaras mala noche?

-Ginny es mi mejor amiga, Ron -dijo Hermione incorporándose sentada aún con sus piernas cerradas sobre Ron-. No tienes que disculparte, ella siempre me soporta a mí.  
-Hermione -dijo tornando su rostro serio-. Quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche…. entre nosotros.  
-Ron -lo detuvo Hermione retirando sus piernas y acurrucándolas contra su pecho-, he pasado muy mala noche y en este momento solo me preocupan Ginny y Harry así…

-Tranquila lo hablaremos después -dijo Ron sacando su lado más compresivo aunque en el fondo se moría por aclarar el asunto-, ven, descansa un poco.

Ron tiró de la mano de Hermione hasta que esta quedó tumbada a su lado y ella no opuso resistencia así que se acomodaron juntos mejor en la cama y entre caricias de Ron en sus brazos y con el sonido de la respiración de Hermione en su oído ambos conciliaron el sueño de nuevo.

Harry había pasado mala noche, a duras penas si había pegado el ojo. Se sentía confundido, melancólico, no sabía qué le sucedida, Ron le había dicho que era simple le gustaba o no, pero seguía sin saber aún si le gustaba aunque tampoco era capaz de negarlo. Así que poco a poco su mente le dio indicios extraños con los cuales al final comprendió que su amistad con Ginny había terminado, pero ahora era su decisión si dejaba que se terminara de esta manera o daba el siguiente paso. Ella se había arriesgado, se lo había dicho así que era el turno de él de sincerarse, lo sabía, como también sabía que Ron tenía razón. Se había pasado los días en Hawaii pensando en Ginny, había decidido no ligar en aquella ciudad por Ginny, había arruinado una cita de Ginny, y más aún, había besado a Ginny, cosa que aún recordaba perfectamente como si pudiera sentir el sabor de esos labios en su boca; necesitaba relajarse  
un poco así que tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió. Vio que en un programa de allí decían que la hora local eras las once de la mañana "cómo corre el tiempo… cuando más lo necesitas", pensó mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba del calor de su cama, se desvistió, duchó y arregló en poco menos de treinta minutos. Tocó en la habitación de Ron pero nadie contestó así que supuso que él ya debería estar fuera en la playa, tomó el teléfono de su habitación y marco el numero 322.

-¿Diga? -una voz soñolienta había contestado.

-¿Está Hermione ahí? -preguntó Harry un poco preocupado porque un hombre contestara el teléfono de su amiga aunque más que preocupado se sentía incómodo.

-Está dormida, Harry -contestó la voz.

-¿Ron? -preguntó Harry ahora mucho más alarmado que antes.

-No, tu amigo imaginario, tarado -dijo Ron.

-Incómodo, muy incómodo- dijo Harry-. Supongo que no tienen hambre o comerán algo en la habitación -dijo intentado evadir las imágenes desagradables que su mente le regalaba-, pero este yo, tengo hambre y eso, pues que bajo ¿vale?…

-Harry -dijo Ron tranquilamente-. No dormimos juntos ella me despertó hace un rato.  
-¿A no?

-No, y sabes que siempre me muero de hambre así que danos un par de minutos, le digo que se arregle y te explico unas cuantas cosas.

-Sí, vale te espero.

Ron cortó la comunicación y con cuidado comenzó a acercarse a Hermione que estaba tumbada de medio lado en la cama. No pudo resistirse y le di un par de besos en la mejilla y en el brazo, tenía esa necesidad de abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla ir, pero sabía que tampoco quería forzarla y que ella en este momento no se sentía cómoda con la idea, así que debía respetarla. Acaricio sus cabellos y luego se acercó a su oído susurrando así su nombre hasta que ella con cuidado abrió los ojos, le dijo que se arreglar para comer algo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí hacia su habitación. Hermione le había avisado a Ginny para que ésta bajara a desayunar y la pelirroja aunque un poco ebria, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa cómoda mas unos grandes lentes de sol negros. Caminó hacia el buffet, pero antes de sentarse en la mesa tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja y en completo silencio se sentó en la mesa ante la escrutadora mirada de Harry. Ginny se había convencido a sí misma de que no podía dejar que el dolor la venciera tenía que seguir y la única manera era enfrentando el problema de raíz necesitaba aprender a estar en compañía de Harry sin morir en el intento.

-¿Como despertaste? -le preguntó Ron a su hermana.

-Pues bastante bien gracias -contesto lo más cordial que pudo, Ron asintió con la cabeza y con esto tuvo suficiente-. ¿Y qué haremos hoy? Es nuestra última noche aquí así que debe ser algo memorable -anunció la pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa.

-Pues qué les parece si hacemos un recorrido por una playa cercana. No hemos salido de Waikiki y sé que hacen unos tours geniales los nativos de la isla ¿qué dicen? -propuso Hermione mirándolos a todos.

-Me parece bien -dijo dulcemente Ron y Harry sonrió y rodó los ojos pues ya estaba al tanto de la situación entre sus dos amigos haciendo que Hermione le mirara curiosa, y por estas gracias, recibió un pisotón de Ron bajo la mesa.

-A mí también me apetece -comentó Ginny.

Y así los chicos terminaron su desayuno express y buscaron juntos una playa aledaña al lugar en el que se encontraban para así poder hacer un hermoso paseo ecológico antes de tener que abandonar por completo la paradisíaca Hawaii.


	9. Manoa Falls

_**Manoa Falls**_

9 - Manoa Falls.

Los chicos terminaron el desayuno y eligieron o bueno Hermione eligió por los cuatro ir a conocer la cascada de Manoa Falls, que estaba hacia el sur Oahu. Según el guía con el que se informó Hermione, era además un bosque tropical con senderos muy fáciles y lo cual era exactamente la excursión ecológica que ella deseaba. La morena informó a los chicos del dichoso viaje pero al parecer a ninguno le sentó bien ni siquiera a Ron y a Ginny que habían aceptado enseguida su propuesta hacía un par de horas. Pero sobre todo a Ginny que había aceptado pensando en una pequeño recorrido a caballo o en vehículo pero en cuanto se enteró que tendría que caminar no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Harry date prisa -decía Hermione emocionada-. Mira que ya es tarde y no debemos dejar que anochezca -y la verdad era que la chica tenía razón era la una y media de la tarde para cuando llegaran a Mano Falls serian las dos o quizá un poco más.

-¿Pueden subir al taxi? -dijo Ron sosteniendo la puerta de atrás del vehículo-, pareces obsesionada Herm…

El viaje en el coche fue silencioso, en el puesto del copiloto estaba sentado Harry que no decía absolutamente nada, y las sillas de atrás de izquierda a derecha estaban ocupadas por Ron, Hermione y Ginny quienes también estaban en completo silencio. Ginny porque moría de migraña mientras que Ron aprovechó la ocasión para pasar su brazo detrás de la nuca de Hermione a manera de abrazo, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara y se sonrojara un poco.  
El recorrido duró poco más de treinta minutos y el taxi que habían contratado para traerles y llevarles de regreso al hotel se detuvo hasta donde le estaba permitido el paso. Los chicos descendieron del vehículo uno a uno, primero Harry y Ron que iban equipados solo con un  
chándal azul con negro y blanco con rayas rojas respectivamente y unas camisetas pues según ellos no necesitaba nada más, seguidos de Ginny que tenía unos shorts negros y una esqueleto color magenta y su equipo para la caminata lo componían únicamente un litro de agua y unas maxi gafas de Sol, y por ultimo del taxi descendió Hermione que tenía un chándal de pantalón gris y esqueleto blanca mientras sostenía su chaqueta rosa en un brazo y en otro su pequeña mochila que según ella traía todo lo indispensable: cámara de fotos, botella con agua, repelente para mosquitos, su teléfono móvil, una pequeña toalla y unas barritas de cereales. Luego de ajustar con el taxista la hora exacta para regresar a buscarles caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una pequeña casita que daba la entrada al sendero.

-Buenas tardes, señor -preguntó Hermione acercándose al mostrador-. Necesitamos un guía.  
-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho señorita pero todos los guías que tenemos disponibles, están acompañando una excursión -contestó amablemente aquel hombre.

-¿O sea que no hay manera de llegar a la cascada? -preguntó Ginny en un tono casi de alivio entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-Pues la verdad es que el sendero es bastante claro y no es tan necesario tener un guía que te acompañe, hay muchas personas que hacen los recorridos solos -contestó el señor y al ver la cara de espanto que había colocado la pelirroja continuo-. Pero de todas maneras es un  
sendero muy corto y está marcado.  
Hermione se volvió a los chicos que estaban tras ellas y les hizo un seña con la cara para que se acercaran a hablar un poco apartados del hombre del mostrador.  
-Ya escucharon no hay guías- dijo rápidamente Ginny antes de que su amiga pudiese articular palabra estaba más que claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia hacer el dichoso recorrido. Pero quizá lo que más le molestaba a la pelirroja era esa resaca que no la dejaba vivir y esa  
extraña mirada que Harry le hacía cada vez que ella se inmutaba a decir algo.  
-Pero han dicho que el camino está señalado y que es fácil hacer el recorrido que podemos hacerlo solos si quieren -dijo Hermione bastante seria-, así que ustedes deciden.  
-Pues yo me apunto, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo -dijo Harry.  
-Pues si ustedes van yo los sigo -habló Ron-. ¿Vienes o qué? -preguntó mirando a su hermana.  
-¡Pues qué remedio! -dijo la pelirroja dándole un último trago a su agua-. Pero esperen que comprare agua.  
-Sí y yo hablaré con el dueño de la tienda para que nos indique cómo es el camino.  
Así las dos chicas se acercaron juntas al señor que les había dado la información de los guías y preguntaron todas las cosas necesarias para llegar a la cascada. En realidad tardaron muy poco tiempo para cuando regresaron a donde se encontraban los chicos se encaminaron  
inmediatamente en el sendero que les había indicado. En principio la marcha fue lenta pues todos querían disfrutar de lo verde y colorido del camino por el cual marchaban. Además, de fondo podía escuchar perfectamente el correr de agua lo que le daba un ambiente aún más  
relajante. Iban marchando en una fililla encabezada por Harry, que estaba seguido por Ron y tras él venían Hermione y Ginny en el último lugar que decía cosas incomprensibles por lo bajo.

-Es un bonito lugar -dijo Ron a Hermione mientras ésta le daba una botella de agua de las que habían comprado en la entrada. Pues juntos habían decidido detenerse en medio del camino para tomar un descanso y respirar un poco.

-Bastante relajante -contestó Hermione que se encontraba de pie frente a Ron sonriéndole divertida.

-Ginny ¿te encuentras bien? -Harry le habló a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en una roca rascándose las piernas con desesperación.

-¡Sí! Tan sólo es que los mosquitos se estaban muriendo de hambre y me ofrecí voluntariamente a alimentarlos no te preocupes -decía con ironía mientras se rascaba con más violencia las pequeñas ronchas que ya asomaban en sus piernas que además estaban rojas de tanto arañarse.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no usaras esa ropa -comenzó Hermione acercándose a su amiga armada con el repelente en la mano-. Toma póntelo en las piernas, los espantará un poco.  
Así ignoraron las suplicas de Ginny para regresar al hotel y continuaron sendero arriba escuchando con cuidado cada ruido que hacía la madre naturaleza a su alrededor. Hermione vio que Ron se acercó a Harry mientras continuaban con el paso y ella recordó que aún había  
algo de lo que no hablaba con su amiga.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -dijo susurrando Hermione a Ginny-. Camina más despacio para que ellos se alejen un poco.

Y comenzaron a caminar una a un lado de la otra, mientras Hermione esperaba con cautela el momento exacto para hablar con Ginny pues primero tenía que cerciorarse de que su conversación no sería escuchada por los entrometidos de sus amigos.

-Ginny, anoche -comenzó Hermione.

-¡Ah es eso -dijo la pelirroja cortando el impulso de la morena-. Sí, lo sé, no debí decirle nada a Harry, soy una tonta y eres mi mejor amiga y me apoyas, lo sé -dijo intentado cortar con el tema lo mas pronto posible.

-Sí, este, bueno aparte de eso, hay algo que sucedió anoche que por todo lo que pasó no te pude contar -dijo fijando su mirada en el camino mientras Ginny se giraba a mirarla mientras se rascaba un brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?... No te quedes callada… No me digas que hice alguna estupidez de la que no me acuerdo.

-¡No! -se giró a desmentirla rápidamente-. Tú no hiciste ninguna estupidez, bueno no sé si fue una estupidez, pero ese no es el punto o quizá ese sí sea el punto según cómo se mire pero como tampoco sé si es bueno o malo.

-Cielo -dijo Ginny pausadamente-, te estás atascando. Respira cuenta hasta tres y sin pensarlo me dices que te casaste a escondidas con un Hawaiano en medio de una fiesta que me perdí.  
-¿Qué? -Hermione estaba bastante confundida no comprendía bien quién se había casado con un Hawaiano.

-Es broma… sólo dime qué pasó.

-¿Recuerdas que anoche tu hermano me acompañó a comprar una bebida? -Ginny asintió lentamente mientras se agachaba a rascarse la rodilla y se aplicaba un poco de repelente del cual se había apropiado ya-. Pues digamos que, vale no digamos. Lo que pasó es que Ron y yo estábamos hablando y una cosa llevó a la otra y…. yo lo besé.

-Quieta ahí -dijo Ginny colocándose en pie haciendo que Hermione quien la había pasado ya, se detuviera-. Tú besaste a mi hermanito.

-Sí -contestó la castaña-, pero es que…

-¿Y qué hizo? -Preguntó Ginny bastante intrigada.

-¿Estás enojada? -Preguntó cautelosamente Hermione y Ginny negó con la cabeza, Hermione se acercó a ella y continuaron caminado-. Pues estábamos hablando sobre la historia de Cupido que les conté ¿recuerdas?, y él me dijo que sentía que… Pues que sentía algo por mi… -Ginny abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un gigantesco ¡Oh! Con los labios-, y yo me acerqué y lo besé y pues él me correspondió.

-Ay madre, pero y qué más pasó.

-Pues nada -Hermione se encogió de hombros- yo me marche y cuando llegue tú estabas discutiendo con Harry y me fui contigo, sólo nos vimos esta mañana cuando te puso en tu cama…  
-¿Él me subió a la cama? -pregunto Ginny con cara triste Hermione guardó silencio-, eso tuvo que haber sido muy denigrante… ¿pero y qué paso?

-Pues anda nos quedamos un rato solos, me dijo que quería hablar del tema, pero es que si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de qué decir y la verdad no quiero estropearlo más.

-¿Y mi hermano no insistió más? -Hermione negó con la cabeza-, pues mira que ha sabido controlar su impaciencia contigo, además, tú no has estropeado nada como yo, y si Ron quiere hablarlo, habla con él aunque sea para dejarle claro que estás más confundida que la muerte de la princesa Diana.

-Tienes razón, voy a dejar que él se acerque a hablar conmigo… y tú -Ginny la miró-, qué piensas hacer con Harry.

-Eso es algo que quiero olvidar, no puedo evitarlo a él, pero si puedo hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, además él no se ha acercado a mí a preguntarme, simplemente ignoro el tema así que no voy a humillarme más.

-Qué complicado es todo -bufó Hermione

.-Sí… pero ya decía yo que esas miraditas que te hacía mi hermano no eran por nada -comenzó Ginny a hacer reír a Hermione-, que guardadito se lo tenía…

Caminaron por un tiempo más hablando, hasta que los chicos las reprendieron por alejarse de ellos y continuaron la marcha entre quejas de Ginny y anécdotas de Ron. A decir verdad les hacía falta pasar un tiempo juntos en tranquilidad sin pensar en todos los líos en los que  
estaba metidos. Escucharon el sonido del agua caer y comprendieron que estaban cerca de su destino. Aligeraron el paso todo lo que pudieron y en menos de diez minutos se encontraron de frente con una cascada que salía de la montaña y que tenía unos cuarenta y cinco metros de altura.  
Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que aunque en el trayecto estuvieran solos, el lugar estaba lleno de gente que ya estaba alistándose para regresar, pero a Harry le pareció interesante algo que vio. En la caída de la cascada se formaba una pequeña piscina de agua y él se moría de calor así que ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó a la orilla con toda la intención de hacerle caso a sus pensamientos, pero sintió que una mano tomaba su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -le preguntó Hermione.

-Sólo quiero refrescarme -contestó el moreno un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Hermione.  
-Ni hablar, esa cascada está contaminada con una bacteria que puede ocasionar una infección que acabaría con tu hígado demasiado rápido.  
-Dios, o sea que estás diciendo que una de las atracciones más conocidas de Honolulu es una caminata en la que los mosquitos caníbales se alimentan de ti ¿para poder ver una cascada asesina? -decía alarmada Ginny-. Pues vaya concepto más sádico el que tienen los Hawaianos  
acerca de la diversión.

Ginny estaba harta, harta de los mosquitos, harta de Harry hasta de todo. Este viaje no había salido como los soñó y la verdad era que desde que había llegado a Hawaii todo había salido mal, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la cascada necesitaba  
calmarse y serenarse.

Hermione se había quedado ahí de pie al lado de Ron que miraba a su hermana caminar hacía un rincón del camino y sentarse en un roca con una cara de enojo que pensó que era mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo se giró hacia el otro extremo y vio que Harry había ignorado la rabieta de su hermana y estaba sentado en una roca lejana mirando la caída de la cascada sobre la piedra, dándoles completamente la espalda. El pelirrojo regresó la mirada por donde la había corrido y vio que a su lado seguía estática una castaña a la que  
se la veía un poco contrariada.

-¿Quieres sentarte? -preguntó Ron.

-Sí -contestó quedamente Hermione y siguió a Ron que se había acercado a una piedra grande cubierta por un árbol. La tomó por la cintura y la alzó para que ella pudiese subir a la roca mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por seguirla-. Es sólo que lo está pasando mal -dijo defendiendo el comportamiento de Ginny. Cuando Ron se sentó a su lado y negó con la cabeza a al ver a su hermana.

-Lo sé contestó, pero no se cuánto puedo llegar a soportar sus rabietas, habrá un punto en que no podré ignorarla.

-Gracias por seguirme la idea de venir aquí -dijo tímidamente mientras acercaba sus piernas a su pecho y las envolvía con sus brazos.

-Hiciste una buena elección, es un lugar muy relajante.

-Sí -respondió en un suspiro casi inaudible mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas y cerraba los ojos para escuchar el agua.

Hermione estaba confundida, se sentía agobiada. Sabía que en su corazón estaban muy claros sus sentimientos, pero había algo que le impedía seguir adelante aunque no sabía bien qué era, tenía que descubrirlo no quería herir a Ron sabia que lo apreciaba demasiado, pero además estaban Ginny y Harry no debía ser tan egoísta de comenzar a pasárselo genial mientras su mejor amiga sufría como una mártir en cada rincón y su mejor amigo estaba completamente abstraído de la realidad. Tenía que hacer algo aunque antes debía solucionar las cosas con Ron aunque ese no fuera el momento, quisiera o no tendría que hacerlo.  
-¿En qué piensas? -dijo Ron apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la castaña.

-En nada en especial, sólo me dejo llevar por el lugar…

-Eso es algo que deberías hacer más a menudo -dijo el pelirrojo tumbando hacia atrás recostándose en sus codos.

-¿El qué? -preguntó la castaña girando su cara para ver mejor a Ron.

-El dejarte llevar, a veces te sale muy bien -dijo Ron haciendo memoria del beso que ella le había dado.

-¿No vas a darme tregua no? -Dijo Hermione sabiendo que Ron quería terminar lo conversación que había iniciado en la mañana.

-Necesito saber Herm -Ron se incorporó de nuevo para quedar sentado mirando a Hermione.  
-Pero es que yo no sé qué decirte Ron, tengo que ser sincera contigo y es que todo esto es algo que no esperaba y que sé que se me puede salir de las manos, además tú eres mi amigo, ¡mi familia! Y no quiero perderte -se sinceró mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con seguridad a  
los ojos.

-Te puedo asegurar que no vas a perderme -dijo Ron rozando su mejilla con la de Hermione-. Sé que no es fácil pero… sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes.

-Eso sin duda te favorece más a ti que a mí -confesó entre risas nerviosas por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-En eso podemos estar de acuerdo.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro y puso una de sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo que al contacto esbozo un sonrisa. Esta vez no iba a dejar que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa y sin previo aviso, la tomó por la cintura y la recostó delicadamente sobre la piedra, mientras él  
se posaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y la miró de nuevo para notar que ella sonreía, se acercó a su boca y depositó un suave beso en aquellos labios, y de dejaron llevar por sus impulsos y sus sentimientos dejándose fundir en un beso que los  
abdujo de la realidad y los condujo a una en el que sólo existía ese momento, en el que sólo existía esa sensación de calidad y de necesidad.

-¡Chicos! -Gritó Harry un poco incómodo llamando la atención de los habitantes de la roca-. Creo que debemos marcharnos ya, son las cuatro y media y pronto oscurecerá y la verdad no tengo intención de perderme por aquí.

Ron y Hermione se incorporaron en la roca visiblemente sonrosados, mientras juntos bajaban de aquel lugar. Ginny comenzó a andar hacia el camino. No sabía muy bien por qué pero le había molestado ver a su mejor amiga y a su hermano, por lo tanto Harry cuando la vio partir  
decidió hacer caso omiso a la indicación de su mente de mantenerse alejado de ella y la siguió.

-¿Y los chicos? -preguntó Hermione cuando se giró a recoger su mochila y no los vio.  
-Creo que ya se marcharon, mejor nos damos prisa para no perderles -dijo guiñándole un ojo que hizo que Hermione le devolviera una dulce sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a caminar, en principio en un silencio incómodo y luego simplemente disfrutando de la compañía. En ocasiones Hermione sentía los brazos de Ron rodearle haciéndola sobresaltarse y consiguiendo que él se riera un poco de ella, aunque ella también se reía ya que por las gracias del pelirrojo y lo embarrado del camino, conseguía tropezar y hasta en dos ocasiones casi caerse de bruces al suelo. El camino de regreso fue un poco más largo pues para esa hora había caído una pequeña precipitación de agua haciendo que el suelo se humedeciera y dificultando el paso, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Ron, era que desde que había salido de la cascada no se habían tropezado con Harry y Ginny, así que disidieron no detenerse a descansar y seguir caminado para llegar lo más pronto posible a la  
entrada del camino.

Para cuando Ron y Hermione terminaron el trayecto el sol ya estaba cayendo y la oscuridad del lugar se avecinaba. Vieron el Chofer del taxi que habían contratado y se acercaron a él dejaron la mochila de Hermione en el auto y le preguntaron al chofer si Ginny y Harry ya  
habían llegado, pero el hombre no le supo dar respuesta de dónde se encontraban sus amigos.  
-Disculpe, no sabe si ya regresaron los chicos con los que llegamos, ¿una pelirroja y un chico de cabello negro con anteojos? -preguntó angustiada Hermione al dueño de la tienda con el que habían hablado al llegar.

-Lo siento señorita, pero ustedes son los últimos que he visto salir desde hace un buen rato -dijo el señor un poco apenado por la situación.

-Pero creo que se han perdido mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, ellos venían con nosotros pero se adelantaron y ya no los vimos más. ¿Podemos ir a buscarles? -dijo Ron ahora más angustiado que nunca.

-Lo lamento joven pero esto es un bosque tropical y no podemos permitir el paso a nadie después de que anochece, de todas maneras no creo que sirviera de nada que ustedes se adentraran al bosque, es muy difícil que consigan ver algo pues lo senderos no están iluminados.  
-Entonces qué pretende ¿que me quede aquí sentado tranquilo mientras mi hermana y mi mejor amigos están perdidos en un bosque donde sabe Dios que les pueda suceder? -Ron se había alterado y había alzado la voz.

-No señor, lo que digo es que lo mejor esperar hasta mañana así todo será mucho más fácil.  
-¡No puedo creer que usted quiera que deje a mi hermana sola toda una noche en ese bosque! -la verdad era que Ron hablaba tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía al hombre con el que discutía.  
-Ron cálmate -dijo Hermione tomándole los brazos pero éste se soltó bruscamente.  
-¿!Que me calme! Hermione cómo voy calmarme ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?  
-¡No estoy tranquila! -Contestó ella también a los gritos-. Pero discutiendo no sacaremos nada.  
-¡Entonces que quieres que nos quedemos aquí cruzados de brazos hasta que amanezca? ¿Sin saber en qué condiciones los encontraremos o dejando que se extravíen más? -el seguía alterado y gritaba aun más.  
-Ron, no lo sé, sólo tranquilízate encontraremos una solución a todo esto -Hermione bajó la voz. Sabía que si seguía contestado ahora solo conseguirían enojarse entre ellos, y eso no era lo que necesitaba ella ahora, se alejó de Ron y se sentó sola en una banca que divisó en el  
camino.  
Hermione se sentía realmente mal, había sido idea suya venir a este lugar a pesar de que ninguno había querido. Además, sabía que Ron la culpaba ella también, pero qué podían hacer. No podía arriesgarse a perderse ellos también, pero Ron no dejaba de gritar y no la dejaba pensar, lo único que escuchaba era gente caminar a su alrededor, estaba muy aturdida por su culpa y su capricho sus mejores amigos estaban perdidos.  
Ron estaba ofuscado, no paraba de caminar de aquí para allá, estaba fuera de sí. Escuchó que el hombre de la tienda de artilugios, llamaba al guarda bosques del lugar y platicaban acerca da la situación, pero además de agobiado se sentía mal por haber gritado a Hermione, se había  
descontrolado y lo había pagado con ella y ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensó en acercarse al verla sentada en un rincón un una banca pero se imaginó que ella estaba molesta con él y no quería empeorar más un la situación.  
-

ang


	10. Los turistas perdidos

_**Los turistas perdidos**_

Capitulo 10

Los turistas perdidos.

-Ginny detente un minuto por favor.-Harry se estaba alterando hacia ya 30 minutos que habían tomado una desviación y aun no llegaban al dichoso puentecillo que habían cruzado al llegar al lugar.

-Que sucede Harry,- Ginny estaba bastante molesta no solo porque no tenía idea de donde estaba, si no por la presencia de cierto espécimen a su lado-es la tercera vez que me pides que me detenga, enserio quiero llegar para antes de que parta el vuelo de regreso a Londres.

-¿Pues sabes?. Sería más fácil si no te hubieses desaviado del camino..

-No me desvié del camino,!- chillo la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que si! Es que no te has dado cuenta que estamos perdidos?-

-Vale ¿sabes qué? A ti nadie te pidió que me siguieras, así que si deseas puedes regresar, yo puedo seguir sola.- y sin esperar a una contestación comenzó caminar de nuevo, solo que ahora con más prisa.

-Estas demente si crees que voy a dejarte aquí sola- dijo Harry tomándola fuerte del brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que la respiración de ambos se agitara. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro desde aquel fatídico beso.-Ron me mata si te dejo sola- dijo en un susurro.

-Si- Ginny lo miro a los ojos y se soltó despacio del agarre de Harry- no debemos estar muy lejos estoy segura- y se giro nuevamente sobre sus pies para seguir caminando hacia ninguna dirección en particular.

Harry estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, no hacía más que seguir los pasos de la chica, era incapaz de imponer un poco su voluntad pues aun que sabía que no estaban en el camino correcto prefería estar perdido en medio del bosque que tener que discutir con ella, pues consideraba que ya bastantes malos entendidos habían tenido. Ginny en tanto solo quería caminar por donde fuese ya estaba obscureciendo y ella estaba comenzando a tener miedo y para peor el suelo estaba húmedo y el ambiente también y ella no estaba equipada para soportarlo mucho, lo único que llevaba consigo era ese repelente que a su parecer no serbia para nada porque los mosquitos seguían devorándola con ferocidad y su fiel botella de agua que ya estaba por la mitad.

Continuaron caminando ignorando los dos que cada vez se alejaban mas del camino principal pues habían tomado un pequeño caminito que iba cuesta arriba por una pequeña ladera del lugar pero lo más preocupante del asunto era que estaba terminando de caer el sol y pronto no verían absolutamente nada, si, definitivamente no cabía duda de que estaban perdidos y para ser sinceros eso ellos desde el primer momento ya lo sabían, pero detenerse en medio de aquel desolado lugar no era una opción, así que su elección fue clara, mantenerse en movimiento, o bueno Ginny prefirió mantenerse en movimiento y Harry disidió seguirla pese a su voluntad, pero los aires de liderazgo de Ginny pronto quedarían derogados pues el no encontrar señal alguna que le mostrase el camino había acabado completamente con sus esperanzas y es justo cuando la pelirroja se detiene aturdida a mirar a su alrededor que Harry decide tomar las riendas del asunto.

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco sé donde estamos-dijo Harry al ver que la pelirroja permanecía inmóvil mirando a su alrededor desconcertada.

-Estaba segura… yo…-comenzó a decir pero guardo silencio, se acerco a uno de los arboles que había estado mirando y paso la mano por el tronco en el cual había tallado una especie de triangulo irregular.- Ya pasamos por aquí- dijo al fin.

-sabes no había visto eso…- dijo el chico arreglándose los lentes- pero ya suponía yo que estábamos o perdidos, o caminando en círculos.

-Pues creo que son las dos cosas,… pero y ahora?- la voz de Ginny denotaba la angustia que sentía.

-Mira lo mejor es que nos quedemos en un solo lugar, ya es de noche y no podremos ver nada lo mejor será esperar hasta que regrese la luz e intentar retomar el camino- dijo Harry mientras se tumbaba recostado a un árbol, se le veía realmente agotado por la caminata.

-o sea, pretendes que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada!- Ginny se altero, pero Harry solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba los lentes para descansar sus ojos.- que pasemos la noche aquí, solos tu y yo en medio de la nada…- Harry no contesto

Harry abrió sigilosamente uno de sus ojos, y vio que Ginny seguía estática en el mismo lugar mirando hacia los arboles dándole la espalda, se la veía aun mas confundida que antes, y él sabía que era por su presencia aun que su intención no era incomodarla pero por alguna extraña razón que aun no comprendía del todo no podía dejarla sola y no le gustaba verla asustada. Luego de un par de minutos la pelirroja se giro y lo miro desconcertada al verlo plácidamente recostado contra un árbol, así que busco el más alejado que encontró y se sentó mirando al horizonte escondiéndose por completo de la mirada del moreno.

Ginny no podía creer su mala suerte, "como si ya no fuese bastante humillante lo que sucedió anoche como para perderme con él en un bosque!", pensaba mientras su ojos se llamaban de lagrimas, sentía frio, angustia y dolor quería marcharse inmediatamente de ese terrible viaje , se maldecía por haber aceptado venir a dicho lugar con Harry y Ron, cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro su vida era triste y dolorosa, recordaba cada palabra que dijo en la playa, la fiesta, el beso…. Como le dolía ese beso, una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y pronto la atrapo con el dedo en silencio, los abrió de nuevo y se encontró con el oscuro horizonte que la observaba amenazante, le hubiese gustado correr a los brazos de Harry un Harry que la amara un Harry que no era el que estaba en silencio recostado en un tronco tras ella, le hubiera gustado que la abrazase el Harry de sus sueños su príncipe azul, ese del que su madre le hablaba de chiquita ese con el que soñaba en secreto llegara cada día.

Ron caminaba apresuradamente hacia la camioneta del guardabosques llamado Ciro, que acababa de llegar al lugar, al parecer la noticia de que dos turistas se habían pedido en uno de los lugares más concurridos de Hawaii había corrido rápidamente, pues ya se encontraba una molesta reportera local, dando detalles de los hechos e interrogando incesablemente a Hermione que era incapaz de ignorarla.

-¿Muy bien que aremos entonces?- pregunto Ron.

-Pues ya hemos trazado un par de rutas por la cuales podrían estar, así que crearemos unos grupos de búsqueda para así agilizar el cubrimiento de la zona. Cada una de las personas llevara consigo una linterna y un pito, el jefe de cada grupo llevara una radio para comiscarnos en caso de sea necesario.

-está bien- dijo- me gustaría participar si así le parece conveniente- el pelirrojo se encontraba más tranquilo aun que los chicos llevaban ya una hora desaparecidos, sabía que ya comenzarían a buscarlos y tenia las esperanza de que no se hubiesen alejado demasiado.

-Si perfecto cualquier ayuda nos vendría bien, en cuando le asigne un grupo se lo comunicare.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Ron estrechándole la mano y regresando por su camino para dejar que aquel hombre realizara su trabajo.

-Señorita acabo de decirle hace tan solo 6 minutos que no hay ninguna novedad, y le voy a pedir el favor que deje de gritar mi nombre como desesperada por qué enserio está entorpeciendo mas la cosas.-Dijo Hermione enfurecida con la periodista y dejándola con la palabra en la boca para regresar a la caseta en donde tenía sus cosas. Realmente esperaba no convertirse en alguien así.

Ron vio a la castaña entrar a la caseta, no había hablado con ella apenas si se comunicaban con miradas, el sabia que ella no tenía la culpa pero tampoco se animaba a acercarse temía, alterar mas sus nervios ya que se la veía bastante estresada con todo lo de la búsqueda.

-Oye estas bien?-Harry se había acercado a Ginny que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-si no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo secamente y sin abrir los ojos.

-Toma- Harry le extendió su chaqueta a Ginny.

-No gracias, estoy bien- dijo ella abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarle.

-No seas tonta Ginny hacer frio póntela…- Harry seguía sosteniendo la chaqueta frente a la cara de la chica.

-que estoy bien Harry, si tienes frio úsala tu…

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda y tan terca?-Dijo Harry perdiendo de nuevo los papeles ante la notable indiferencia de la pelirroja.

- ¿y tú por que siempre tienes que ser tan insistente si te digo que estoy bien lo estoy?-Dijo Ginny ofuscándose también- y sabes que no pienso discutir contigo.- dijo con un poco de prepotencia poniéndose en pie y alejándose de Harry que se quedo hay de pie.

Harry camino tras ella con prisa, el ambiente estaba denso y el aun tenia las palabra que ella le había regalado la noche anterior rondándole la cabeza.

-¡Deberías madurar un poco!-Grito el chico a un buena distancia de Ginny haciendo que esta se girara con la manos en la cintura.

-Vale , creo que tenemos un concepto muy diferente de madures… o sea que para ti madures es discutir a los gritos como locos?

-No, pero si hablar de las cosas que nos suceden, o es que crees que no he notado que me ignoras e ignoras lo que paso?

Harry dio en el clavo, Ginny movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero de su boca no salieron más que extraños sonidos incomprensibles, al final el hombre que tenía frente a ella había notado su indiferencia y había esperado el peor momento para sacarlo a relucir.

-Sabes que no me apetece hablar contigo ahora mismo- dijo intentando evadir lo más que pudo el tema y le dio la espalda al moreno.

-y entonces que… cuanto mas piensas ignorar lo que paso? Hasta cuando vas a tener el valor de hablar las cosas.-Harry alzo la voz de nuevo.

-Nunca-Se giro de nuevo y le grito- olvida lo que paso, olvida lo que te dije, porque esa es mi intención esa siempre fue mi intención, que lo supieras para poder olvidarte, no me importa lo que pienses. - Dijo y dicho y hecho camino un poco sentándose en una no muy lejana roca completamente sola.

Harry se quedo un poco aturdido, "ya debería estar acostumbrado siempre me deja así" dijo en su mente y sonrió para sí mismo sin razón, no quería molestarla, ella ya había dejado claro su punto, no le importaba hablar del tema y el no era quien para obligarla aun que sintiera que tenia las palabras atravesadas en su garganta. Así que sin intentar hablar de nuevo se sentó en el árbol donde había estado antes y la observo.

Los grupos de búsqueda ya estaban formados, las personas ya habían comenzado a organizarse y esperaban la indicación para comenzar a hacer los recorridos establecidos por los guardabosques, pero en ese momento el problema que surgía era otro y no inmiscuía sino a dos personas, un pelirrojo y una castaña que discutían, otra vez.

-Ron no pienso quedarme aquí sola a esperar noticias.

-Ya te dije que no vas, no pienso dejar que te suceda nada!-decía bastante molesto Ron.

-No puedes obligarme ya estoy bastante grandecita para tomar mis decisiones yo sola y ya te dije que iré.

- y yo ya te dije que no vas y ya hable con el guardabosques y piensa igual que yo alguien tiene que quedarse y esa serás tu.

-Pero porque yo! Que se quede la reportera entrometida y los paramédicos, además necesitan personas que les ayuden a buscar.

-Basta Hermione, no vas- dijo y se giro mientras tomaba una de las linternas en su mano.

-¡Pues me da igual lo que digas a que si voy! ¡ tu no me das ordenes ¡- dijo y paso lo más rápido que pudo por el lado del pelirrojo empujándolo un poco hacia un lado, haciendo que este se quedara mirándola con cara de desconcierto y enfado.

Hermione se apresuro a acercarse a Ciro el guardabosque al mando y luego de un fuerte alegato de su parte al final consiguió que este le entregara una linterna y un pito aun que para desgracia de la morena Ciro la unió al mismo grupo de Ron que ahora la miraba con ira desde el lugar donde se encontraban todos los grupos de búsqueda reunidos.

Harry seguía mirando hacia la silueta de Ginny que se dibujaba frente a él cada vez que la miraba por su cabeza pasaban mil imágenes de su vida juntos y no podía creer que cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro estuvieran tan separados, tan distantes , y el estomago se le removía de rabia, el no quería perderla sabia que la necesitaba en su vida pero ella no le permitía a su vida y en ese momento se debatía entre la idea de acercarse a ella y no despegársele hasta el punto en que ella se hartara de su presencia y se acostumbrara de nuevo a él o dejarla ir con todo y lo que estaba sintiendo, y como si de un impulso salido de la nada se tratara grito…

-Te quiero,- y el sonido de su voz golpeo con el silencio- te juro que te quiero- Grito de nuevo, pero la pelirroja ni se inmuto.

Harry se sintió estúpido, había gritado cuando podía haberse levantado de su lugar a hablarle y aun así la chica ni siquiera se había girado, es mas parecía que semejante grito no la había inmutado en lo absoluto, así que el moreno dejo salir un suspiro y le permito caer a su cabeza hacia atrás. Escucho el crepitar de las hojas que eran arrastradas por el viento y el movimiento de los arboles a su alrededor, enderezo la cabeza y vio que Ginny se acercaba hacia él entre tímida y asustada pero con el rostro inexpresivo, el no hizo nada para llamar su atención, cuando Ginny estuvo cerca lo miro por un segundo sin decir nada y se acurruco al otro lado del tronco en silencio evitando tener que mirarlo.

-Lo lamento, todo esto es culpa mía- dijo tranquilamente la chica.

Ginny había comprendido que si las cosas había sucedido de esa manera era porque ella había tomado la decisión de que así fuera, si ella no le hubiera dicho nada, tal vez ahora la situación no sería tan incómoda y a pesar de todo quería Harry ese tipo de cariño no se puede eliminar de tu corazón con un Alt/control/Supr y escucharlo a él gritando que la quería le demostraba que ante todo su amigo estaba sufriendo y le dolía la situación tanto como a ella así que decidió olvidarse de la vergüenza.

-Te dije que no giraras a la derecha- contesto Harry. Ginny sonrió.

-No me refiero a eso aun que supongo que eso fue un poco culpa mía…- dijo intentando usar un tono no muy serio- pero si me hubiese callado anoche, quizá ahora la situación no fuera tan incómoda

-y que... quedarte callada el resto de tu vida?- Harry giro su cabeza para mirar el hombro de Ginny que estaba sentada de perfil.

-Tal vez hubiese sido mejor… creo que no fue una buena idea.

-De todas maneras prefiero saberlo, de todas maneras fui yo quien insistió en saber y quien te beso…- Harry sonó un poco cohibido con esto último.

-No hace falta hablar de eso- dijo sintiendo esa punzada en el corazón al recordar esa escena.-De todas maneras perdóname, no quiero que lo nuestro cambie.

-Ginny- Harry se puso en pie y se sentó frente a ella-Tú no tienes porque disculparte no hiciste nada malo, y quizá si de disculparse se trata yo también lo haría por besarte…. Pero yo no me arrepiento de eso.

El silencio se hizo materia, pero no había incomodidad solo sentían la presencia el uno del otro e intentaban enfocar en lo posible sus rostros pues la obscuridad que los cobijaba les impedía hasta mirarse, pero tampoco les hacía mucha falta.

-Harry, te quiero eso ya te lo dije…

-Yo también te quiero- se apresuro a decir Harry pero Ginny se acerco y puso sus manos sobre las de él.

-espera, lamento si te confundí….lo lamento, no quiero que digas cosas para que yo me sienta mejor, no lo necesito ya verás como todo se solucionara, olvidaremos todo esto y seremos los mismos de antes- dijo casi en susurro y regreso a su lugar.

Harry se había quedado en completo silencio y calma, no solo porque Ginny no creyera en sus palabras si no porque el tono que la chica había usado había conseguido arrullarlo enviciarlo sacarlo de la realidad. Pero para Ginny esto no fue más que la confirmación de sus palabras.

Ron y Hermione junto con el resto del grupo llevaban ya un par de minutos de camino en los que todos se habían dispersado con linternas buscando a los desaparecidos, la verdad era que Hermione no veía nada y el suelo estaba embarrado así que por momentos maldecía por casi resbalar pero el resbalón que la hizo perder la paciencia fue el que la dejo tirada de rodillas sobre el lodo haciendo que encolerizara y cuando Ron llego no acepto su mano se levanto sola.

-No me digas que tenías razón, que tenía que haberme quedado y todo lo que decías antes… estoy bien- salto a la defensiva inmediatamente.

Pero Ron al contrario de lo que ella pensó guardo silencio, la miro con ternura y esbozo una sonrisa que a pesar de todo era entre triste y dulce que ella no comprendió tomo la linterna de la chica en una mano y la apago junto a la suya quedando a oscuras se inclino y las dejo en el suelo, se incorporo se acerco tomándola de la cintura y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza y con amor.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué? Porque- Hermione se dejo abrazar y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Por que se que no estás enojada conmigo, a pesar que de que llevo gritándote toda la tarde, gracias por buscar a mi hermana y por estar conmigo y sé que no puedo prohibirte nada porque que los quieres mucho y sé que Harry es como tu hermano y que Ginny es tu cuñada y fui injusto pretendiendo dejarte al margen-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Que Ginny es mi qué?...- Hermione esbozo una sonrisa y se separo un poco.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo el aprovechando el espacio entre los dos.

Hermione intento mirar a los ojos a Ron pero por la oscuridad no los encontró, se aferro mas a él, intentando contener los gritos de felicidad que invadían su cuerpo sabía que su felicidad no sería completa hasta que no encontraran a Ginny y Harry. Se calmo y se separo de él lo suficiente para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-con una condición….- dijo sobresaltando un poco a Ron.

-Que condición.-pregunto serio.

-que se lo digas tu a Harry…-Ron intento decir algo, pero prefirió callar y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Primero encontrémoslo- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Ron se inclino de nuevo y tomo las linternas en la mano, las encendió y le paso una Hermione, mientras se separaban para continuar cada uno con la búsqueda.

Era la primera vez que Ginny sentía paz con ella misma, porque aun que el dolor de la decepción estuviera allí, ahora no tenía nada adentro de ella que le hiciera mal, lo había dicho todo, ya no había secretos que esconder ya no había nada que tuviera que ocultar, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar miro hacia la luna y deseo estar en su casa en su cama, quería sobre todo regresar, comenzar de nuevo y olvidar.

-Que desastre, no tengo ni idea de qué hora es.

-No te desesperes,- contesto Harry siguiéndola y colocándole sobre los hombros su chaqueta- ya amanecerá. Aun que no tengo prisa.

-Harry…-Ginny iba a comenzar.

-Me da igual lo que me digas, solo sé que… que no sé qué me pasa y te necesito a mi lado para descubrirlo, porque soy un lento y si se que suena estúpido pero es lo que hay guapa.

-Estas mal, muy mal…-dijo entre risas… era la primera vez desde que estaba a solas con Harry que se sentía cómoda con la idea de que tal vez nunca pasara nada, porque de todas maneras ella siempre lo supo en el fondo de su corazón.

Ginny se giro y quedo frente a Harry intento mirarle pero no pudo, se acerco a él lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico sonriera y la abrazara en silencio y ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Harry se sentía entre abrumado y tranquilo, ahora tenía claro que no sabía lo que sentía, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de cuál era su duda ¿Qué sentía por ella? La adoraba, eso sabia, lo sentía, se había dado cuenta de que solo con hablarle lo calmaba que el hecho de que lo ignorara lo destruía de a poquitos, pero quería estar seguro, necesitaba estar seguro no quería lastimarla mas ya ella había tenido suficiente.


	11. eres para mi

_**Eres para mi**_

Capitulo 11

Eres para mi

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Ginny y Harry se habían extraviado en el bosque, y para ese entonces Ron ya no podía mas contener sus nervios todos los presentes en la búsqueda podían escuchar sus alaridos de desesperación cada vez que gritaba con fuerza el nombre de su hermana y de su mejor amigo es mas, para estas alturas de la búsqueda ni siquiera Hermione era capaz de tranquilizarle aun que la realidad era que ella estaba quizá más desesperada que el pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser el apoyo de Ron en estos momentos.

-Harry, escuchaste eso?- Ginny se despertó alterada del regazo de un soñoliento Harry.

-No…-La chica le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio con la mano y se pudieron oír el crujir de barias hojas.

- ahí hay algo- dijo en un susurro llamando la atención del moreno que atino a ajustar sus antejos

-ha de ser un animal o algo- dijo mas para sí mismo, pero pudo notar como la pelirroja se torno rígida de repente.-Tranquila no creo que existan animales peligrosos aquí…

¿-Y si nos ataca?-Ginny se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Tranquila todo va estar bien te lo aseguro- le contesto, colocándose en pie para tomarle la mano y así darle un poco de seguridad.

Pero en tanto Harry y Ginny procuraban darse apoyo moral en aquella situación, la búsqueda que hacían sus amigos y hermanos no cesaba ya habían recorrido todo el trayecto hasta la cascada, algunos de los grupos de búsqueda se habían detenido allí para descansar de la extenuante tarea cosa que aun que no agrado a Ron pudo comprender, mas aun él y su novia continuaron con la búsqueda de regreso y se dejaron guiar, el terreno se torno un poco húmedo al parecer una pequeña llovizna había conseguido empantanar un poco la pendiente, pero lo andrajoso del camino no le impidió a Hermione percatarse de la existencia de un camino que no habían visto al llegar.

-Ciro hacia dónde conduce ese sendero?- pregunto a quien dirigía la caminata

-Pues es un pequeño camino, que sube por una colina está hecho para a quienes les parece el trayecto normal a la cascada demasiado corto, ese sendero sube por una pequeña ladera, pero si lo continuas va a dar a la cascada.

Ron miro a Hermione y comprendió lo que la mente de ella decía a gritos sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Cree que podríamos desviarnos un poco del trayecto para echar un vistazo?- hablo Ron

-pues como ya le he dicho, ese camino regresa a la cascada así que si lo hubiesen tomado los habríamos encontrado allí, pero si desean echar un vistazo para asegurarse por mi esta bien solo denme unos minutos-Ciro asintió con la cabeza y luego se alejo un poco con su radio, hablo algunas cosas que los chicos no escucharon y regresó- pues bien vamos…

Ron, Hermione, y Ciro un ayudante de guardabosques se encaminaron juntos sendero arriba procurando ignorar el hecho de que ese trecho de camino estaba realmente en mal estado podría decirse que no era el mejor lugar para transitar.

Poco a poco fueron caminando ladera arriba, intentado con mucha dificultad no tropezar en ocasiones Hermione tenía que tomar del brazo a Ron para no caer y el hacia el esfuerzo de no perder la cordura por no encontrar a su hermana…caminaron por poco más de veinte minutos sin descanso solo apuntaban con sus linternas a su alrededor ya que el cansancio y lo pendiente del camino los hacía respirar con dificultad y esto le impedía gritar. Tiempo después llegaron a una parte del camino que era casi plana Hermione se detuvo al parecer habían llegado a un lugar cumbre y ella estaba agotaba llevaba muchas horas caminado sin descansar, se recostó en un tronco y se puso la mano en el pecho intentando regular su respiración, cosa que a Ron no le paso desapercibida y le hecho una mirada a Ciro que asintió con la cabeza dando a atender que tomarían un descanso.

-Estas bien?- Ron se acerco a Hermione y tomo su rostro entre las manos, esta solo cerró los ojos respiro profundamente y le miro.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada no te preocupes.

-lo mejor será que regreses no quiero que te pase nada.- la chica le miro fijamente y quito con cuidado las manos del chico del rostro de ella.

-Ron, no voy a regresar y menos sola, además daría lo mismo que regresara ahora a que siguiera contigo….- el pelirrojo guardo silencio y la miro rendido.

-vale pero descansaremos un poco toma,- le extendió la botella de agua a la chica y cuando esta la fue a tomar ambos tuvieron que girar bruscamente pues un fuerte sonido agudo que provenía de un silbato empezó a resonar incesante.

Ambos chicos se miraron a la vez entre asombrados y esperanzados les tomo un par de segundos reaccionar ante lo sucedido y por fin Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione y juntos echaron a correr por donde continuaba el sendero hacia donde se escuchaba el eco sonido del silbato

Harry y Ginny habían sido despertados abruptamente por una centellante luz blanca que les dio en los ojos ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente Harry intento enfocar de donde provenía la luz mientras que Ginny intentaba desviar con la mano el reflejo blanco de sus ojos, pero lo que casi los mata del susto fue el sonido de un silbato que parecía no parar , Ginny se asusto y tomo de la mano a Harry , este comprendió el miedo e intento acercase a la luz pero cuando lo intento la luz descendió hacia sus pies dejando ver a un hombre que sostenía un silbato en sus labios y soplaba con fuerza, los chicos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba.

-Chicos!- escucharon que Hermione gritaba y venia corriendo o más bien arrastrada de la mano de Ron.

La pareja se acerco y Ron tomo rápidamente a Ginny y le dio un fuerte abrazo consiguiendo levantarla un poco del suelo, respiro profundamente tranquilizándose a si mismo y la descargo con cuidado en el suelo, en silencio la escruto como buscando algún mal, pero la encontró sana. Los otros dos solo miraban expectantes la escena ya sabían lo que venía después.

-En qué demonios estabas pensando GINEBRA WEASLEY.- el pelirrojo comenzó a gritar- te has vuelto loca? Querías matarnos a nosotros de un susto…

-Ron ….

-Cállate Harry! - Ron miro a al moreno y este callo enseguida, él era el siguiente- como es que la seguiste hasta aquí y no me digas que fue idea a tuya, todos sabemos que ella se pierde en su habitación…- negó con la cabeza se alejo un poco puso sus manos en la cintura y soltó un suspiro de descanso- por lo menos están bien no?

-Si- Ginny se atrevió a hablar, pero no pensaba discutir con su hermano ya habían tenido bastante por un dia.

-chicos llevamos horas buscándolos no se imaginan…- dijo Hermione soltando de su abrazo a Harry.

-Si nosotros intentamos regresar, pero ya estaba demasiado oscuro y comenzamos a dar vuelta en círculos hasta que decidimos detenernos, pensábamos esperar hasta que saliera el sol e intentaríamos retomar el camino- comento Harry.

Ciro, se encargo de informar al resto de los grupos de búsqueda de que habían encontrado a los chicos y que estos se encontraban sanos y salvos, poco después todos comenzaron a descender mientras entre todos explicaban lo sucedido, pero procurando darse prisa porque en esta ocasión no solo era Ron el que se moría de hambre y cansancio .Nada se dijo durante el camino del nuevo noviazgo de Ron y Hermione o del cambio de actitud de Ginny y Harry aun que entre miradas Ginny y Hermione había conseguido comprender un poco las situaciones de cada una.

En esta ocasión el recorrido de regreso no les hizo tan largo quizá porque tenían un guía, y por que contaban con la seguridad de que estaban todos juntos, en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del parque natural, a los chicos los esperaban un par de periodistas a los que Hermione se disidió a atender mientras Harry y Ginny eran llevados a la ambulancia para darles un pequeño chequeo y confirmar su estado de salud. En cuando Hermione dejo al grupo de periodistas fue tomada por la cintura por Ron que la arrastro cerca de la ambulancia donde se encontraban Ginny y Harry sentados en silencio.

-tú y yo tenemos un trato- le recordó en el oído Ron a Hermione haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Creo que no es el momento adecuado para molestar a….

-dijiste que serias mi novia si yo se lo decía a Harry y eso es justamente lo que pienso hacer… - Ron detuvo su paso a pocos metros de llegar a la ambulancia haciendo que los ojos de Ginny y Harry se posaran en ellos.

-Sé lo que dije Ron pero es que no …- no pudo decir nada mas, Ron La giro rápidamente de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la beso, ella no pudo ni resistirse definitivamente Ron conseguía desequilibrarla por completo así que se dejo llevar, cerro los ojo y se dejo besar y beso … el beso no duro mucho pero sucedió lo que Ron pensó que pasaría.

-mmm mmm- se escucho el carraspear de una garganta.

Cuando los chicos se separaron y se giraron Ginny les miraba divertida y sonreirá al ver la cara de sonrojo que traían los dos, pero la cara en la que Ron se fijo fue en la Harry que tenia una de sus cejas levantadas y les miraba bastante serio, casi molesto. Así que Ron hiso lo que tenía en mente, tomo de la mano a una sorprendida Hermione que solo se encogió d hombros al ver que Ginny le hacía gestos de pregunta con la cara.

-Harry,- Ron miro al moreno - te presento a mi novia- en ese momento Ginny mira con cara de asombro a Hermione mientras esta se giro y miraba a intervalos entre el moreno y el pelirrojo que seguían sosteniéndose la mirada como escrutando sus pensamientos sin siquiera parpadear.

- Ron- Harry se puso en pie para intentar quedar a la altura del chico que le miraba- como le hagas daño, te juro y no miento… te mato- Ron asintió con la cabeza sabia cuales eran las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Lo mismo digo…-y el silencio se hizo carne, todos los presentes guardaron silencio intentado digerir con exactitud las palabras de Ron, no comprendían muy bien el por qué, pero al parecer Harry si supo de que hablaba, porque extendió su mano y Ron la apretó con fuerza en seña de cerrar el trato.

Ginny se miro por un instante con Hermione, ninguna de las dos había comprendido las palabras de Ron, pero para Harry había sido más simple, era obvio que su migo sabia que él no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con Ginny en el bosque y que si ahora ya no había la cortina de hielo que se había formado a causa de los acontecimientos vacacionales, era porque el compartir ese momento juntos había dado buenos frutos y si Ron era capaz de afrontar su realidad, el también lo era y sabia que su amigo lo apoyaba pero ante todo era de sus hermanas de quienes hablaban y esto complicaba un poco las cosas pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

-bueno pues felicidades, bienvenida a la familia- dijo Ginny acercándose a darle un fraternal abrazo a la castaña.

-Gracias.

- bueno bien, espero que salga bien, -Harry se acero y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y de nuevo se sentó en su lugar en la puerta de la ambulancia.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche para cuando llegaron al lobby del hotel para su desgracia y amargura de Ron el restaurante estaba cerrado lo cual impidió que tomaran la suculenta cena que el tanto deseaba, pero por lo demás los chicos estaban agotados la aventura en manoa falls había sido una completa odisea de sentimientos y emociones encontrados para todos y sabían que debían descansar pues su viaje concluiría al día siguiente a las 12 de la mañana cuando su vuelo los llevara de nuevo a su tan amado Londres.

-Vale pues me voy a dormir- informo en Hermione tan solo al llegar a la planta donde se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

-Eso es tentador- dijo Ron - creo que también me iré a dormir- y camino tras Hermione.

-quieto- Harry tomo a Ron de su camisa y le hizo señas a Hermione para que se adentrara en su habitación mientras el detenía con la camisa a Ron - tu a tu habitación- dijo seriamente y el pelirrojo prefirió no discutir simplemente rondo los ojos saco su tarjeta y cerro de un portazo.

-No seas tan cruel- Harry se percato de la voz femenina que había tras él.

- ay que ponerle algunas reglas a estos dos…- dijo girándose a mirar la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja, se encogió de hombros.-lo sé aun me tengo que acostumbrar.

-así te incomode o no, ya han decidido ser una pareja seria y sabes que Hermione se cuida solita- dijo recostándose en la pared.

-Pero aun que se cuide solita, conozco a Ron y se como es, sii- callo a Ginny que intento refutar.- sé que no le haría daño no hace falta que me lo repitas, pero prefiero pensar que no voy a volver a encontrarme nunca la escenita de nuestra primera noche aquí.

-Ginny Rio por lo bajo al recordar como Hermione le había contado aterrada su encuentro con Ron el día del golpe en la cabeza- pero creo que lo mas incomodo seria es que si volviese a suceder tendrías la certeza de que ya no estarían jugando.

Harry cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se dedico a mirar en silencio a Ginny que sonreía o más bien se burlaba de la cara de su amigo cuando le contaron la noticia, el casi no podía escuchar sus palabras solo se dedicaba a mirarla mover los labios y a ver como se tomaba las manos de manera infantil, tierna pero irresistiblemente tentadora, suspiro, todo este tiempo se la había pasado ignorando la realidad metiéndose a si mismo acerca de que prefería su soltería y no le importaba estar con un chica diferente cada fin de semana; si le importaba, hasta este punto comprendió que llevaba evadiéndose de este sentimiento toda su vida y que la persona con la que deseaba estar estaba frente a él, la deseaba la quería , la amaba, esa era la realidad esa era su verdad callada, sonrió sutilmente, " y pensar que tu supiste siempre que eras para mi" pensó, lo sabia ahora lo sabía, estaba seguro, ella era lo que él quería, la quería ahora y querría siempre.

-En que piensas?- le pregunto la chica al notar que lleva un par de minutos hablando sola.

-En que a veces somos nosotros mismos los que complicamos nuestras vidas…

-De que hablas.- la chica le miro confundido, el solo sonrió irradiando tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Hablo, no sé ni que hablo Ginny.

-Te sientes bien?- la chica se preocupo no sabía de que hablaba exactamente el chico, por un momento pudo jurar que estaba delirando así que se acerco y le tomo la temperatura con la mano.

Harry tomo la mano de la chica y la sostuvo en el aire solo quería mirarla observarla, estaba en completo silencio asimilando sus propios pensamientos sus propias conclusiones, Ginny solo le miraba preocupada y asustada por la actitud del chico. Harry subió su mano y acaricio el mentón de la chica con el dedo haciendo que esta diera un pequeño respingo. Harry se acerco y ella por inercia dio un paso atrás y quedo contra la pared, Harry corrió el mismo paso hacia ella hasta que pudo sentir que el cuerpo de ella presionado por el suyo, se acerco un poco mas y sin dar aviso le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la comisura de los labios, se separo de ella lentamente y la tomo de la mano conduciéndola hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-que tengas buena noche- dijo el chico y le soltó la mano para que Ginny pudiese abrir la puerta.

- seguro estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo Ginny mientras se adentraba en su habitación.

-mejor que nunca, descansa.- dijo en un tono lento y suave la chica solo sonrió y cuando él se perdió por el corredor hacia su habitación escucho como la puerta se cerró


	12. Adios Hawaii

_**Adiós Hawaii**_

Capitulo 12

Adiós Hawaii

-Venga Ron despierta- Hermione removía a su novio que se negaba a levantarse de la cama.

-mmmmm.- esa fue la respuesta para la morena que ya estaba lista para partir y que se había encargado de despertar a sus otros amigos.

-Ron ya vale, tengo hambre y quiero desayunar nos vemos abajo.- dijo un poco molesta pero una brazo que se estiro la tomo rodeándole su cintura y le impidió la huida pues con fuerza la tiro sobre la cama y la rodeo con su cuerpo.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte…- dijo Ron aun dormido.

-Despierta ya es tarde…- dijo un poco cansada de luchar contra el pelirrojo.

Ron se levanto un poco de la cama aun si soltar Hermione acerco su mano a la mesita de noche y tomo su reloj de mano, abrió los ojos un par de veces para enfocar bien la hora y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa tumbándose de nuevo al lado de la morena.

-Apenas son las diez, herm tenemos tiempo.

- apenas tenemos una hora Ron debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 11

-mmmm-Ron no tenía intención de despertarse se sentía cómodo tranquilo, feliz. Despertar con aquella morena enredada en sus brazos lo fascinaba, y aun que la noche anterior la chica no le permitiera llegar muy lejos, ya la sentía suya, ya se sentía su dueño-Vale ya voy- dijo mientras se levantaba y de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

Aun se sentía estremece, aun sentía las caricias de Ron sobre su piel aun no podía dejar de sentir que vivía en un mundo diferente. La noche anterior había sido perfecta magnifica aun que un poco limitada.

Ron había tocado la puerta interna de sus habitaciones muy lentamente intentando no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de Harry, Hermione corrió a abrirle y este tan solo entrar se le lanzo en sima y comenzó a besarla de una manera que a ella le pareció sofocante, incontenible, la rodeo en sus brazos mientras intensificaba el beso, mientras recorría la espalda de la chica sobre la ropa mientras ella intentaba respirar.

Poco a poco caminaron hacia la cama, donde él con cuidado la deposito, colocándose sobre ella dejándose llevar por ese impulso de poseerla, y aun que le diera miedo ser demasiado agresivo con ella, no sabía cómo controlarse y el ver que ella no lo evitaba tampoco ayudaba. Hermione se dedicaba a pasar sus manos por los pectorales del chico y casi por inercia lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras él se encorva un poco para besar el cuello y lo que podía ver de los pechos de la chica, hasta que decidió que quería mas y dejo que sus manos se adentraran en la blusa de ella haciendo que la morera se estremeciera al contacto con su piel, el calor inundo sus cuerpos y la desesperación los llevo a deshacerse de la ropa con rapidez, pronto estaban en ropa interior y Hermione pudo sentir la excitación del chico que ya no se conformaba solo con besar sino que ahora también se animaba a morder, a lo que ella respondía con pequeños gemidos que no podía controlar, se necesitaban, se deseaban, pero fue el sonido de la puerta de Ginny cerrarse lo que hizo que Hermione se detuviera y por tanto Ron le mirara… y no hizo falta más, el pelirrojo alargo un suspiro suplicante al ver la cara de la chica , pero Hermione solo sonrió y le empujo hacia un lado de la cama para acurrucarse en sus brazos, el entre aburrido pero placido le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dejo dormir

Hermione aun se estremecía al recordarlo, si eso era solo con caricia como hubiese pasado algo mas, quizá no se habría atrevido a despertar esa mañana , se hubiera quedado tumbada con el repitiéndolo una y otra vez, la morena se reprendió por sus pensamientos pues se había sonrojado y justo en ese momento salía Ron de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y al ver los colores que pasaba la chica solo sonrió avergonzándola aun mas.

-No puedo creer que nos marchemos ya…-dijo Hermione en un tono un poco melancólico mientras esperaban en la sala de embarque.

-No negare que me lo pase bien pero… creo que es mejor regresar- la que hablaba era Ginny Hermione sabía que si alguien lo había pasado más en ese viaje había sido ella.

-En fin pero ya regresaremos a casa y todo regresara a la normalidad- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione

-Por suerte aún falta mucho para regresar a clases- dijo Ron pasando su brazo tras Hermione

-Este por cierto Ron.- Comenzó a decir Ginny a su hermano- preferiría que mantuviéramos el hecho de mano falls como un secreto.

-Ni lo sueñe que….

-Tranquila Gin, no dirá una palabra- Hermione callo a su novio haciendo que Harry riera Ginny la mirara picara y Ron callara.

Pronto los chicos escucharon el llamado para bordar su vuelo y sin mucha prisa fueron los últimos en subir a un avión repleto de parejas melosas y chicos que miraban con caras tristes por las ventanillas del avión que los regresaría a sus hogares. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en uno de los lugares para dos y a Ginny y Harry les correspondió el de atrás, ambos se miraron un poco incómodos pero Ginny no se dejo amedrentar pos la situación y se acomodo en la silla de la ventanilla.

El avión comenzó su vuelo, pero Harry seguía sintiéndose inquieto aun tenía unas cuantas palabras atoradas en su garganta y aun que sabía que este no era el mejor lugar de todos, si no hacia algo pronto estallaría como un globo, se enderezo en su silla y aprovecho para echar un vistazo a un Ron que roncaba junto a una Hermione que tenia loa auriculares de su ipod a todo volumen, se re acomodo y miro a su lado, Ginny estaba por conciliar el sueño miraba desorientadamente por la ventanilla mientras sus ojos luchaban por cerrase.

-Ginny….- Harry la llamo en un susero pero la chica no se inmuto-Ginny…- esta vez se atrevió a moverla un poco con la mano y la chica se sentó de repente altera.

- que sucede?- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca por un Gran bostezo.

-Nada, solo quería hablar… de anoche- Ginny se torno seria de repente.

-Te sentiste mal? Te dio fiebre?- al parecer la chica seguía con la idea de que él estaba enfermo.

-No nada de eso., se apresuro a negarlo, es solo que anoche estuve pensando mucho y creo que me di cuenta de algo importante… tu

-Harry- Ginny estaba anonada, sabía que camino tomaría la conversación y la verdad era que ahora mismo esto la aterraba.- No tienes porque hacer esto en serio, mira llevamos siendo amigos toda la vida y así hemos estado bien , no enserio…- no sabía que mas decir.

-No no hemos estado bien, si hemos salido con otras personas, pero eso no es estar bien Ginny, eres tú lo que quiero para mi y tengo que hacerlo tengo que decírtelo porque si no te o digo se va a acabar el tiempo y terminaras olvidándote de mí y eso si que ….- callo

Se miraban, Ginny no sabía que decir no entendía muy bien lo que Harry quería decir pero su corazón bobeaba sangre demasiado rápido no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo, ahora sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento su cerebro terminaría por colapsarse y ella estaba confundida - sabes? Creo que me estás hablando cetáceo…no te entiendo- Harry la miro con una Gran sonrisa por el comentario, pero luego se torno serio.. no te gustaría ser mas claro?

-De verdad no sabes de qué te hablo?

-Bueno estás hablando de sentimientos, cosas que no sabes y de que no estamos bien, poro es que creo que no consigues concluir.- enumero la chica

-Creo que ya se que hacer para que me entiendas- la chica lo miro confusa, pero esto solo fue un momento porque lo siguiente que sintió fue una corriente invadir su cuerpo al rose de los labios del chico con los suyos, Harry se había acercado rápidamente y la había tomado por sorpresa colocando una de sus manos en la cintura mientras la besaba delicadamente sacando suspiros a la chica que se había rendido completamente ante este beso, el solo sentía que podía quedarse así por siempre que quería que ese beso no terminara jamás.

-Yo…-Ginny no sabía que decir en cuando el aire les falto y se separaron al fin, se sentía aturdida pero feliz.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo y que me des una oportunidad- dijo un poco tímido, pero eso fue suficiente para ella que se aproximo a el y lo tomo de la cara para besarlo de nuevo- esto es un si?- dijo separándose un poco de ella, la chica solo sonrió y el la beso de nuevo.

Ron y Hermione se miraban y sonreían a la vez, en cuando Harry comenzó a hablar Hermione se dio y cuenta y movió con la mano a Ron hasta que este reacción y ella le dijo con señas que guardaran silencio y escucharan. En cuanto se dieron cuenta que todo estaba claro entre los chicos de la silla de atrás Ron miro a Hermione y esta le sonrió divertida y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla en lo que el la miro y sonrío articulando "todos seremos felices" , la chica asintió con la cabeza y se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio disfrutando de el futuro que se le avecinaba.

Chicos …. Ya solo queda el epilogo estee capitulo es muy corto lo se pero quería que la despedida de la isla fuera aun más tranquila espero le gustara y en poco subo el epilogo besos


	13. Nueva Vida

_**EPILOGO. Nueva Vida**_

Epilogo

Nueva Vida

Un pelirroja se encontraba tumbada en su cama, el calor la invadía por segundos y la prensión que sentía en el vientre la hacían casi perder la razón. No podía ponerse en pie y estaba sola en aquel lugar ¿Qué hacer? Busco su móvil a su alrededor pero recordó que lo había dejado junto a la compra en la cocina cuando decidió tumbarse. Aterrada, esa era la palabra que definía el estado en el que se encontraba Ginebra Potter estaba convencida de que aun faltaban cinco días para el nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero la vida al parecer no pensaba lo mismo su hijo quería nacer ya y ella estaba sola en casa porque su marido había ido a la constructora a dejar unos documentos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su escritorio de presidente de en la empresa de comunicaciones PRONTO terminando de revisar unos artículos que sería transmitidos en la emisión de las noticias de ese día, pero la verdad era que aun que intentara concentrarse no podía su reciente discusión con Ron mas su malestar no le permitían centrarse en absolutamente nada "necesito relajarme" pensó hecho un nuevo vistazo a los documentos y se decidió a confiar en su instinto y en las personas que tenia al mando, dejo sobre la mesa los artículos que había seleccionado y tomo rápidamente su cartera y su abrigo se encamino hacia la salida, pero antes de salir del todo se acerco a su secretaria.

-Eloys, ha llamado el Señor Weasley?

-No señora, no tiene ningún recado de su esposo.- le contesto cortésmente la empleada, aun que la desilusión de Hermione fue notoria- quiere que le diga algo si se comunica?

-mmmm- la morena lo pensó por un momento- si llama dile que me encuentro en casa de su hermana…- le regalo una sonrisa a la secretaria que asintió y enseguida Hermione se marcho

Golpeo al balón y este dio en la malla lo observo un segundo y suspiro, no serbia de mucho el intentar descargar adrenalina su problema era otro; No entendía la actitud de su esposa estaba completamente fuera de sí, por momento estaba feliz, al segundo estaba triste y luego solo quería discutir con él, no sabía que mas hacer había intentado hablar con ella esa misma mañana respecto al tema pero lo único que consiguió fue que la morena le dijera que si deseaba dejarla que lo hiciera y azotara con fuerza la puerta al salir . hacía ya seis años que estaban juntos y dos de ellos los tenían de casados y Nunca, nunca en todo este tiempo se había comportado como en los últimos dos meses pero la situaciones se había colapsado en las últimas tres semanas … las discusiones era matutinas, su desanimo también, en ocasiones no soportaba ni la idea de ponerse en pie de la cama, y la realidad era que Ron ya no sabía qué hacer sentía que su matrimonio se venía al suelo , pensó en pedirle consejo a Harry pero se saco esa idea rápidamente de la cabeza desde que su hermana y su cuñado se habían enterado del nacimiento de su primero hijo estaban en la nebulosa solo quería hablar de pañales, baberos y biberones y aun que esto a él no le molestaba no quería amargarles el momento con sus problemas. Golpeo de nuevo el balón, se sentía desesperar amaba demasiado a esa mujer y ella parecía que por el ya no sentía nada.

Harry se daba toda la prisa que podía había tenido que asistir a la empresa aunque hubiese preferido quedarse en casa por su esposa, sabía que ya quedaba poco para el parto y que ella ya se sentía bastante incómoda, a lo menos se tranquilizaba al saber que estaba dormida en casa, firmo los documentos que le extendieron casi sin mirarlos y se levanto de prisa de su escritorio, le tendió la mano al hombre que tenia al frente y sin decir una palabra se retiro. Pero en cuando llego a su auto vio un pequeño desastre, su llanta delantera estaba pinchada, bufo con un poco de recelo, pero no se alarmo tomo su teléfono móvil y busco el numero de su mecánico a quien le comunico la avería y que le aseguro que estaría en el lugar en diez minutos.

Ginny había conseguido ponerse en pie, pero la realidad era que no había avanzado mucho pues cada tanto tenia fuertes contracción que la hacían detenerse a respirar, pero el miedo de la chica acrecentó cuando termino de descender la escalera de su casa y casi resbala , había roto aguas, el momento del nacimiento se acercaba y ella aun seguía sola en casa. solo consiguió sentarse en el ultimo escalón intentando manejar su respiración y Rogando a Dios a que alguien llegara.

Y al parecer fue escuchada, pues pronto alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero por la contracción que tenía en ese momento solo pudo soltar un terrible grito de dolor que altero por completo la castaña que estaba fuera y que comenzó golpear con gran violencia.

-Ginny….Ginny estas bien? Ábreme por favor?...-

-Herm…. Uf…. Herm estoy hhaaaa- Las contracciones eran cada vez mas rápidas y cada vez le costaba mas contenerse- estoy de parto… llama a Harry

Parto, con esa sola palabra Hermione perdió todo color en su rostro, pero cuando la repitió en su cabeza buscando algún sentido lo que casi pierde es el conocimiento, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, estaba perdiendo el control así que decidió respirar y calmarse y casi lo logra de no ser porque de dentro se escucho a un Ginny que Gritaba " si no reaccionas ahora mismo no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte". Hermione reacción inmediatamente puso su bolso sobre el suelo y comenzó a sacar todo de él, llevaba demasiadas cosas, por fin encontró su teléfono móvil y se hizo la pregunta importante ¿a quién llamo primero? Pero un nuevo grito de dolor proveniente del interior de la caza le dio la respuesta, inmediatamente marco al número de emergencias, indicando el lugar en donde se encontraban y que por favor trajeran lo más pronto posible una ambulancia.

-Harry!- Hermione marco al siguiente interesado luego de asegurarle a Ginny a los gritos que ya llegaba la ayuda

-Hola Encanto como estas?- pregunto el moreno bastante tranquilo.

-Mal. Es que lo que, pasa es que….- escucho un grito más fuerte que los anteriores- tranquila todo está bien.

-Hermione que está pasando- Harry comenzó a alterarse.

-Ginny se ha puesto de parto esta encerrada en casa no deja de gritar yo estoy fuera no se qué hacer dime que hago he llamado una ambulancia pero ella no se puede levantar y no me deja entrar y…- Hermione hablaba supremamente rápido y no conseguía articular bien por la angustia le preocupaba mucho la salud de su sobrino y su cuñada y casi ni podía respirar… pero Harry se había perdido en la palabra parto y ya no se oía mas- Harry, Harry? Estas ay? - Hermione no se lo creía quizá se había desmallado de la impresión o algo, por que la llamada se corto, solo podía mirar a su alrededor y se veía sola y sin saber que hacer "porque tienen que vivir tan lejos" se lamento.

Hermione no hacía más que caminar descontrolada había intentado entrar por la puerta de atrás pero estaba cerrada incluso había intentado entrar por la puertecilla del perro pero no lo consiguió, miro a su reloj y tan solo habían transcurrido tres minutos, el tiempo se pasaba lento y la angustia era palpable, no sabía que hacer y pronto las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella y comenzó a llorar.

-Ron?...- Hermione había tomado su teléfono e ignorando los quejidos de Ginny prosiguió a seguir llorando sin decir nada.

-Hermione que sucede?-Ron sonaba muy seco, esas lagrimas últimamente era muy conocidas en la castaña y generalmente no tenían una justificación.

-es que, no sé que hacer….- sollozos se oían desde la otra línea telefónica y ella no podía dejar de llorar lo cual le impedía hablar.

-Estas en la oficina?- pregunto Ron achancando el llanto a las labores de la mujer.

-No…

-Donde estas?- ahora si que se notaba interesado en el paradero de su mujer- Hermione vocaliza y dime donde estas iré a buscarte.

-NO!- grito, sin saber bien porque… pero luego una idea surgió- ve a buscar a Harry, no creo que este bien le he dado la noticia un poco mal y creo que estoy un poco desesperada búscalo.

-¿Qué noticia?- Ron no entendía nada.

-¡ PUES QUE GINNY ESTA DE PARTO ¡ ¡QUE OTRA NOTICIA PODRIA DARLE AHORA!- Chilló enojada el llanto había desaparecido.

-Voy a buscarle, en que hospital están?- dijo retomando su voz cortante y seca.

-No estamos en el hospital Ginny esta encerrada en casa y no he podido entrar pero ya llame una unidad sanitaria a por nosotras- dijo entre calmada y seria.

- pero ya conseguiste entrar?- le preguntó en el mismo tono pero haciendo un poco de esfuerzo al parecer ya se había puesto en marcha.

-YA te dije que esta encerrada y…

-Y tu sabes perfectamente que la llave de repuesto esta bajo el primer escalón del porche…-dijo interrumpiendo abruptamente a Hermione que no contesto nada, todo lo contrario corto la comunicación sin decir nada más.

Hermione se reprendió por olvidar ese detalle, corrió hacia el salón y se puso de rodillas para poder meter la mano y encontrar ese pequeño objeto metálico y frio, lo saco corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con una Ginny que estaba tumbada casia al completo en las escaleras y que estaba sudando litros y con la cara descompuesta.

-Hasta que por fin usas la cabeza….- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja al ver a la morena entrar por la puerta.

Ron se había subido a su vehículo y había comenzado la marcha, mientras intentaba comunicarse con Harry. Casi después de intentarlo unas diez veces el moreno por fin contesto.

-Harry, por dios donde estas?

-Estoy intentando tomar un taxi pero creo que llegare mas rápido caminando- sonaba bastante molesto.

- y tu coche?

- al muy hijo de su…. Se le dio por averiarse hoy y Ginny esta….

-De parto ya lo sé, en qué lugar estas y paso por ti…

-Estoy…joder pues creo que he estado dando vueltas en el mimos lugar… estoy frente a la constructora-corto la comunicación y comprendió que no se había movido de su lugar seguía frente a su auto entre aturdido y feliz.

La ambulancia al fin había llegado, dos paramedicos habían ayudado a Ginny a subir a la camilla mientras esta maldecía por lo bajo a cada contracción, en tanto Hermione solo se atrevía a mirarla de manera cómplice, la castaña subió a la ambulancia con su amiga asistiendo como su acompañante, solo tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al hospital pero para este momento Ginny estaba completamente dilatada y su bebe estaba ya por salir, la trasladaron rápidamente a la sala de partos a donde solo se le permitía la entrada al padre a quien Ginny le dio a entender a la morena que le tenia que correr a buscar. Y así fue Hermione que corrió hasta un lugar donde se les permitía usar sus teléfonos móviles.

-Como esta?-Prgunto Harry sin saldar.

-Pero donde estas como es que están tardando tanto?- se quejo la morena.

-Hermione ya estamos en camino, están ya en el hospital?.-Dijo intentando sonar los mas racional posible..

-Harry que tu mujer esta en la sala de parto trayendo a tu hijo al mundo y como no estés aquí en dos minutos no te lo va a perdonar en tu vida…

-Estoy en el estacionamiento.

Hermione vio el auto azul Rey de su marido y vio como de este salían dos chicos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella, en cuanto llegaron Hermione no se lo pensó mas tomo de la mano a Harry y lo arrastro hasta el lugar de maternidad, el chico se veía aterrado su seguridad se había marchado de su cara y ahora tomaba un extraño color pálido en cuanto vio la puerta blanca y como un enfermero de bata azul turquesa la mantenía abierta para el, redujo el paso y casi se quedo estático haciendo que Hermione retrocediera.

-Harry por favor- Hermione veía como su amigo miraba aterrada hacia el interior de las sala.- déjate de tonterías entra…-El chico permanecía inmóvil, y solo consiguió despertar cuando sintió una fuerte bofetada que le había hecho girar su cara.

-Porque…- se quedo observando a su amiga que con la mirada lo desafiaba y por un segundo sintió un miedo irracional hacia ella , se soltó de la mano de la morena y se dirigió sin pensárselo hacia donde se encontraba el enfermero sosteniéndole la puerta.

-Por que lo has golpeado?- pregunto Ron acercándose a su esposa,

-Por que si no reaccionaba y no conseguíamos que entrase, lo que le haría Ginny seria muchito peor- bufo… y se giro hacia la sala de esperas dejando a Ron solo frente aquel par de puertas.

Ginny estaba colérica había llegado demasiado tarde para recibir la epidural y el dolor que sentía era incomparable, pesaba que en cualquier momento sentiría que perdería el conocimiento de dolor, pero lo que mas le preocupaba cada vez que pujaba era que por la puerta no llegaba su marido y se había jurado que si Harry se lo perdía no le hablaría por el resto de su vida, pero pudo estar tranquila en cuanto vio que un hombre con una bata se acercaba a ella.

-Como te sientes?- el moreno miro a su mujer y esta rondo los ojos.

-Pues mira tu, creo que he estado mejor… dijo dándole la mano a su marido al sentir que se acercaba una contracion…. Harry sintió como su mano fue apretada con tal fuerza que casi queda convertida en polvo, pero al ver la cara de su mujer en ese estado comprendió que no era momento de quejarse, ya podría vendarse la mano después.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien.-dijo el moreno acercándose a darle un beso en la frente a la pelirroja cuando esta ceso de pujar- vas a ser la mama mas hermosa del planeta sabias?- Ginny solo sonrío pero hay venia una contraccion de nuevo, Harry intento contener su cara de dolor pero la verdad era que la pelirroja apretaba con violencia su mano, y aunque después de dos contracciones mas ya había perdido la sensibilidad en ese lugar.

-Muy bien señora Potter, es el ultimo esfuerzo y podrá ver a su bebe así que concéntrese tome aire y puje con fuerza…- estas fueron las ordenes que recibió Ginny de su medico, que consiguió sorprender a Harry al verle sacar la cabeza de un privado lugar.- muy bien a la de tres, uno…. Dos…. .

Ginny dio su ultimo esfuerzo y la cabeza casi le estalla pero pronto sintió que el dolor había desaparecido de repente y para cuando abrió los ojos noto como la mirada de su marido se llenaba de lagrimas y sonreía embobado, y lo supo, había dado a luz a su primer bebe, Harry se alejo de ella dejándola un poco consternada porque a pesar de que el dolor aun sentía era muy poco. seguía un poco aturdida por el acontecimiento y no conseguía reaccionar muy bien a la situación. La pelirroja vio como su marido se acerba con un pequeño bultito en brazos y como su mirada se posaba en ella, sobre su pecho dejo un hermoso bebe que aun no paraba de llorar.

-Hoja hermoso-Ginny acariciaba con el indicie la pequeña carita de su hijo- soy mama, todo esta bien tranquilo…- decía en un susurro.

Harry les miraba embelezado embargado de felicidad de dicha absoluta, unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, pero su mujer las aparato rápidamente con su mano, no hay palabras que puedan describir la maravilla de traer un ser al mundo y el nudo que Harry tenia en la garganta eran prueba de ello, no podía decir nada no quería decir nada solo quería disfrutar de una imagen que sabia nunca olvidaría y que permanecería en su corazón hasta que este decidiera dejar de latir.

Harry salio de la sala de maternidad quitándose la bata azul que le habían prestado para poder presencia el nacimiento de su hijo, en cuanto salio se encontró con una Gran cantidad de pelirrojos que le felicitaban a cada paso que daban, pero sus ojos solo buscaba un par de personas que no conseguía encontrar, se acerco a la matriarca Wesley que aun no paraba de sollozar de felicidad.

-Molly ha visto usted a Ron y Hermione… es que nosotros queremos hablar con ellos.

-Oh. Pues les he pedido que trajeran las cosas del bebe y de Ginny para que pudiesen cambiarse, ya sabes que por las prisas al final no han traído una maleta con lo necesario , además Hermione dejo su auto allí estacionado.

-Vale…-Harry asintió mirando hacia la puerta. -ahora debo ir con Ginny pero por favor en cuanto los veas dígales que no se marchen que les necesito.

-No hay ningún problema… contesto la mujer mientras veía a su yerno o mejor su hijo desaparecer.

Hermione y Ron habían llegado en completo silencio a la casa Potter durante todo el camino no se habían dirigido la palabra y la realidad era que la tensión en el vehiculo era bastante cuanto Ron detuvo la marcha, la morena descendió sin decir nada, se apresuro a la puerta y la abrió con la llave de repuesto, sin decir mas subió rápidamente las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel y se adentro en la habitación matrimonial seguida de Ron.

-Quieres que te ayude?-Propuso Ron a su esposa que estaba tomado algo de ropa de Ginny de su armario.

-No - contesto seca y sin mirarle.

-has lo que queiras.- se altero ante la reacción de la morena y se dispuso a salir de la habitación-

-que mas da se que te importa muy poco lo que yo haga- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda mientras se agachaba a tomar una camisa que se había caído al suelo.

-Se puede saber que demonios pasa contigo?- el pelirrojo se exaspero escucho con el comentario de la chica y ya no lo soportaba mas exploto- te estas esuchando, solo dices estupideces.

- Si, se muy bien que todo lo que digo o hago a ti te parecen estupideces no hace falta que me lo repitas!- se giro para mirarle a los ojos y de un empujón lo esquivo para salir por la puerta al pasillo.

-Se puede saber de que coño va esto ahora? Joder si he intentado ni hablarte para que no….-Comenzo a decir siguiéndola através del pasillo hacia la habitación del bebe.

-Que de que coño va? Vamos Ron te importa muy poco lo que yo haga con mi vida y aun que no lo creas ya me había fijado que prefieres ni dirigirme la palabra- se giro de nuevo para mirarle- ¡ estoy harta de esta situación Ron!

-Vamos, que ahora el culpable soy yo?- comenzó a levantar la voz, se había saldo de sus casillas.-llevas mucho tiempo discutiendo por cualquier estupidez es mas en este mismo momento no se ni cual es el motivo de tu rabieta y si estas harta de seta situación has algo para cambiarlo por que yo también me estoy cansando!

-Si estas tan cansado pues esta bien! No tienes porque seguir atado a una persona que consideras inmadura y que crees que cada uno de sus argumentos son una estupidez o una rabieta, estoy harta de que infravalorases lo que te digo ¡ harta!

-Eso es lo que quieres no?.- negó con la cabeza- que te deje, pues si eso es lo que quieres dilo, no hace falta que me hagas sentir culpable o que me dejes a mi toda la responsabilidad…

-Responsabilidad? Tu? Por Dios Ron eres incapaz de hacerte responsable de algo no se ni como llevo tanto tiempo contigo.-La chica guardo silencio se dedico solo a observa como la cara de Ron había pasado de intensa rabia a profundo dolor.

El pelirrojo no pudo mas, se había terminado el amor, no iba durarle para siempre, la miro una vez como intentato reconocerla pero ella se giro y se acerco al cajón del armario del bebe a sacar algo ignorándolo al completo dando por zanjada la discusión, el pelirrojo salio de la habitación y se fue rumbo a las escaleras, se sentía desfallecer incluso el aire se le hacia detuvo en la puerta y escucho un golpe seco, a su mente vino la castaña tirando algo con ira contra el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay están las llaves de tu auto, lleva las cosas al hospital yo iré a casa a sacar mis cosas…- dijo en su tono mas seco y Puso las llaves sobre la mesa del la entrada y espero un segundo a que ella contestace algo, pero nada sucedió ni siquiera el eco.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se hundió en el sonido de sus zapatos al rose con el suelo de madera, sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, aunque de alguna manera con los acontecimientos de los últimos días ya se imaginaba que algo así podría suceder, nuevamente se concentro en sus zapatos y el suelo, guardo silencio, dio un paso mas y se percato en el sonido que hacían sus zapatos al chocar con la madera, se quedo inmóvil intentando escuchar hasta el zumbido de un mosquito, pero nada sonó, y eso le asusto no escuchaba los paso de Hermione en la habitación.

-Hermione,- regreso a al primer escalón de las escaleras y Grito- Hermione.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo y nadie contesto.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, subió lo mas rápido que pudo brincando los escalones de dos en dos y se abrió la puerta del bebe de par en par y casi se le detiene el corazón cuando se encontró con una Hermione completamente incnsiente tirada sobre el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza que quizá se había hecho contra el borde del cajón abierto. Ron miro la escena un par de segundo mas incapaz de moverse incapaz de reaccionar pero el hilillo de sangre que pudo ver en la frente de la chica lo hizo acercarse.

-Hermione- se acerco a la chica y tomo de los pies y las monos y la puso sobre una silla mecedora que había en el lugar.-Herm- la movió un poco- Cariño

-mmmmm-La chica entre abría los ojos con cuidado - que….- intento ponerse en pie pero Ron la detuvo en el aire.

-Te has desmayado siéntate.- pero la chica repitió el movimiento pero esta vez con mas fuerza consiguiendo escquivar a Ron que se sintió derrotado.

Hermione se sentía mareada no sabia muy bien que le sucedía pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, la cabeza comenzó a darle mil vueltas por minuto e instantáneamente las nauseas se apoderaron de ella, esquivo a Ron todo lo que pudo e intentando mantenerse en pie si caer se acerco corriendo al baño del pasillo, abrió la puerta y se tendió de rodillas sobre el escucho los ruidos y decidió acercase, en cuando la vio vomitando se acerco todo lo mas que pudo y le puso una mano en la espalda acariciándola verticalmente de arriba haciabajo intentando que la chica se calmara y al parecer lo consiguió por que luego de un segundo la chica se alejo del inodoro y se recostó contra la pared tomándose la cara con ambas manos, se sentía tremendamente mareada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba tomando partida en ella.

Ron la observo y noto que la mujer aun seguía un poco inconciente de la situación la tomo de las manos y la ayudo a poner en pie poco a poco mientras aun veía como pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían por su frente, la chica se soltó de su agarre y le señalo la maleta que había preparado para Ginny este la dejo en pie en la pasillo aun que esta aun se tambaleaba un poco, tomo con rapidez la maleta y se rodeo a Hermione con u brazo, en silencio salieron juntos de la casa Potter y Ron aseguro a un muy mareada Hermione al asiento de atrás del vehiculo donde la chica se condujo con velocidad hacia el hospital cada vez le preocupaba mas el estado de su mujer en cuanto pudo girar vio que estaba placidamente dormida y se preocupo aun mas, acelero con mas fuerza y en diez minutos la estaba haciéndola descender del vehiculo en el estacionamiento del hospital.

-Hola chicos Harry los esta….-La señora Weasley se acerco nada mas al verlos atravesar la puerta.

-Toma madre, - Ron le extendió la maleta a la señora y esta la tomo ahora fijándose en la mancha de sangre en la frente de la chica y en la cara pálida que traía.

-Dios querida pero que ha sucedido.- la señora le tomaba la mano intentando llamar su atención a lo que la chica solo le contesto con una sonrriza.

-Creo que se desmayo en casa de Harry y se golpeo la cabeza… pero luego te lo explico ahora debe verla un medico ..- y sin decir mas el pelirrojo tomo a Hermione y al dirigió a la unidad de urgencias del hospital en donde ella fue atendida inmediatamente y a el se le pidió que esperara fuera mientras le hacían un chequeo.

Ron se veía bastante perturbado, un medico le había informado que Hermione estaba bien pero que le estaban haciendo unos análisis y que el tendría que esperar así que tubo que acercarse al resto de su familia en la sala de espera en donde todos le preguntaron que había sucedido y el se había limitado a responder lo mismo que le había dicho a su madre, pero en cuanto Ron vio que Harry salía de nuevo se acerco al moreno y le abrazo.

-Felicidades papá

-Gracias, y Hermione necesito hablar con ambos.

-Eso no va a poder ser, ella esta en la unidad e urgencias- dijo con voz apagada.

-Como pero que…

-Discutimos en tu casa la dejo sola, escuche un golpe y cuando subí la encontré inconsciente… pero no te preocupes un medico me dijo que ya se encontraba bien pero que tenia que hacerle algunos analisis- dijo con rapidez al ver la cara de su amigo.

-y…-Harry sabia que había algo mas- porque discutieron?

-Por lo de siempre, es solo que esta vez llegamos al limite.- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del barullo que había montado toda su familia.

-lo de siempre?

-Hermione y yo llagamos un par de meses en los que se comporta de manera muy extraña, solo quiere discutir conmigo, en ocasiones es muy cariñosa, en otras muy sensible…. Pero al final el culpable siempre soy yo, y hoy me ha dado a etender que no quiere estar mas conmigo.- dijo dejando su cabeza gacha y aun Harry bastante sorprendido y conmocionado.

-Estas seguro? Pero como no has dicho nada?- el pelirrojo suspiro Harry noto que no era el momento de reclamos.- y que aras?

-Pues esperare a que salga de la unidad de urgencia e iré a casa a recoger mis cosas.

-Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres hacer?-Harry no entendía muy bien la situación y no sabia que partido tomar, pero la cara que traía su amigo era un poema y el solo debía apoyarle.

-Querer? Que te hace pensar que yo quiero dejarla harry,- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- pero no puedo obligarla.

Hermione abro los ojos se sentía mucho mejor que antes, habían desaparecido las nauseas y el mareo por completo, en cuanto se pudo incorporar intento llamar a una enfermera pero esta la ignoro axial que tubo que esperar un buen rato hasta que un medico llego a hacerle un chequeo.

-Es usted la Señora Wesley ?- la morena asintio- pues bien, a ingresado usted con una contucion leve en la cabeza pero ya esta a sido sanada le mandaremos unos medicamentos especiales para evitar que le hagan daño en su estado, eso si le recomiendo procurar no estar tanto tiempo solo en esta estapa,es muy probable que sienta mareos o incluso pierda el conocimiento así que por favor tome mas precausiones, por ahora solo le firmare la hoja de salida y…

-Oiga un momento- Hermione no entendía muy bien lo que aquel hombre le decía y la verdad esto comenzaba a preocuparla.- de que esta hablando que etapa?- sonó sin querer bastante molesta.

-pues vera en el primer trimestre del embarazo las mujeres suelen tener este tipo de inconvenientes pero supongo que esto ya lo abra hablado con su medico de cabecera de no ser así, es recomendable que lo haga pero para que se haga a una idea en la etapa de su embarazo es muy probablemente que sienta nauceas mareos e incluso marcados cambios de humor entre la sexta y la decima semana del embarazo … señorita, señorita ,me escucha?

El medico se acerco y la miro la mujer habia quedado en Shok, en cuando escucho la palabra embarazo casi pierde el conocimiento de nuevo,pero se aseguro de estar el mayor tiempo consiente posible como para poder aclarar sus ideas pero al parecer lo que el doctor le habia dicho aun no lo podía relacionar.

-Me esta diciendo usted …. Que yo.- se apuntaba si misma con el indice.- yo.. O sea que..

-Esta usted embarazada, pensé que lo sabia pero veo que no es así…

-Esta seguro?- efectivamente Hermione no reaccionaba.

-En los análisis que le hemos hecho ha salido que usted esta de nueve semanas, creo que debo remitirla a su medico de cabecera puede quedarse usted aquí el tiempo que necesite, yo debo seguir con las rondas, le pediré a alguna de las enfermeras que la informe a su numero de cuando tenga la cita con su medico de acuerdo…- la morena solo asintio.-Bien entonces…

-Doctor!…- el medico la miro le hacia bastante gracia ver la para de pasmo que traía la mujer.- cree que me puedo quedar con el resultado?…- el medico abrió una carpeta color crema que traía en la mano y la extendió un trozo de papel blanco, la cha sonrío levente al recibirla e inmediatamente el medico salio de la habitación.

Hermione estaba como fuera de si, la noticia la había tomado desprevenida estaba alterada pero no estaba asustada, no tenia miedo eso no, pero por su cabeza solo pasaba algo su ultima discusión con Ron, se habia dejado llebar por un impulso y había herido al pelirrojo pero sobre todo sabia que ahora que el chico habia tenido razon esa mañana, llevaba un tiempo bastante extraña, y su medico le había dado la razón, un ser crecía en su vientre removiendo hasta la ultima de sus hormona haciéndose parte de ella y siendo parte de el.

La castaña tomo aire por un segundo e intento ubicarse en el presente se bajo con mas cuidado que de costumbree de la camilla y se tomo la frente donde tenia una pequeña cintita donde suponia se habia golpeado la cabeza, sintio que un nudo se le hacia en la garganta y el estomago, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, no sabia como decirlo, como acercase se habian gritado y se habian dicho cosas muy feas o por lo menos ella llevaba dos semana en que no le daba tregua a su marido, se toco el vientre y sintio paz, tomo el trozo de papel y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida de la unidad de urgencias

En cuanto Hermione llego a sala de esperas la encontró un poco mas bacía que cuando la habia dejado al marcharse a casa Potter, miro a su alrededor y busco con la mirada a su marido peor no lo encofro en cambio de esto se encontró con un fuerte abrazo de la señora Weasley que la miraba preocupada.

-Hija, que te a dicho el medico te encuentras bien fue grabe?

-No, no fue nada importante, es decir ósea si fue importante- la señora weasley se alarmo- no, es decir mmmm… estoy bien- dijo secamente - donde esta Ron?

-Esta adentro conociendo a su sobrino,ya hemos pasado casi todos, asi que no creo halla problema con que pases…

-No, esta bien esperare- Molly le miraba aun mas extrañada que antes pero ella necesitaba a hablar con Ron antes que nadie así que se alejo y se sentó en un rincón lo mas alejada y silenciosa posible.

En cuanto Ron salio de la habitación de su hermana se encamino hacia el pasillo que llegaba a la unidad de urgencias, pero su madre lo tomo de la mano y con la mirada le señalo aun castaña que le miraba en silencio de pie con mala se alejo de su madre y se acerco a la castaña que le hizo una seña de que la siguiera y se encamino fuera de la sala de espera hacia el estacionamiento. Hermiione se acerco aun pequeño banco que habia y se sentó en silencio Ron la imito, ella estaba sumida en un profundo silencio no sabia como soltar la noticia sabia que las cosas entre los dos no estaban perfectas y que era su culpa, en reliada de ella y de sus hormonas.

-Hermione, no tienes que darme una explicación yo puedo entenderlo-Ron se atrevió a al notar su silencio.- no puedo obligarte a seguir a mi lado aunque.-Hermione le miraba absorta, el solo atinaba a mirar hacia el estacionamiento.- en fin, no te preocupes yo me iré de casa y luego aremos el papeleo necesario-El pelirrojo lo dijo y se puso en pie de un respingo no quería seguir hablando necesitaba despejarse, le dolía.

Hermione vio a Ron ponerse en pie, pero no sabia que hacer una vez mas se sentía perdida y no sabia como encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero en cuanto lo vio en caminarse hacia su auto decidió olvidar los adornos y dejarse de rodeos.

-¡Estoy embarazada!.- Grito en un intento desesperado por retenerlo.

Y lo consiguió, Ron se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras que había comenzado a bajar para descender hacia el estacionamiento y se giro, camino despacio hacia ella por el mismo camino por el cual habia intentado alejarse y la miro a los ojos en completo silencio.

-Estoy de tres meses o nueve semanas como quieras decirlo es igual.-Hermione no sabia que decir par que el reaccionara para que dijera algo y comenzaba a impacientarce.- El doctor dijo que mis cambios de humor…-Ron levanto una ceja, ella se puso las manos sobre su pecho.-Son también culpa tuya- se defendio en un tono prepotente haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos con sorpresa pero aun en silencio-si el bebe también es tuyo no?, pues eso que mis hormonas están de fiesta y por eso es que parezco una montaña rusa.

Ron la miraba en silencio y ella ya no sabia que postura tomar, si de fuerte y seria, o de deprimida y triste no sabia que mas decirle a el para que se dignase a dirigirle la palabra o para que al menos le dijera algo sobre su bebe, necesita oírlo hablarla, bajo las manos ya no tenia con que defenderse sabia que habia cometido errores, sabia que el habia soportado mucho, pero eso no habia sido su culpa estaba embarazada y el medico le habia dicho que era algo común, pero tenia que aceptar que el que peor lo habia pasado habia sido el pelirrrojo.

-Lo siento, lo quise irme así esta mañana…- respiro- lamento mucho lo que dije en casa de Harry es solo que yo..

Ron se acero y la tomo de la cintura, y la beso, ahora entendia ahora, todo estaba claro, le habia tomado un par de minutos comprender lo que ella le decía pero al final la palabra papá se habia armado e su cabeza iluminando por fin ese espantoso día en el que pensó que lo perdería todo, la castaña lo rodeo con sus brazos y se dejo besar se sentía segura y tranquila .

- como es que no te has dado cuenta antes?-pregunto Ron a su mujer luego de separarse.

-Eso es un buen punto que me gustaría tocar con mi medico, por que no tengo ni idea.- se encogió de hombros.

- y cuanto tiempo te duraran los cambios de humor- ella se sonrojo el subió su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Solo una semana mas…- dijo mientras se empinaba un poco para dejar un tímido beso en los labios de su marido.

No duraron mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, Ron tomo de la mano a su mujer y juntos entraron al hospital de nuevo, pero esta vez Hermione si se decidió a entrar en la habitación de Ginny.

-Hola!. - la castaña asomo el rostro por la puerta esbozando una gran sonriza.

-Estas bien?- Ginny le hizo una ademán con la mano para que se acercara- Ron nos contó lo que te paso.

-Si digamos, que me nos llevamos un buen susto y una gran sorpresa- el que hablo fue Ron, mirando a Harry que los veía extrañado.-

-Pero quien es esta presiosura.-Hermione se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos, era blanco y tenia un pequeña motita negra en la cabeza sus ojos eran un ver oscuro, aun que no lo podía estar segura el niño no la miraba mucho.- como estas pequeño James? Eres guapisimo- Hermione que hablaba al pequeño mientras Ron la miraba con una sonrisa extaciado.-y que tal a sido?- le pregunto a Ginny.

-Digan lo que digan valió la pena, este pequeño es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en el mundo- decía Ginny mientras Hermione le regresaba al pequeño en brazos-Pero bueno, Harry y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes respecto a un tema.- miro de soslayo a su marido.

-Nos gustaría que ustedes fueran los padrinos de James… les gustaria?

Ron y Hermione esbozaron una gran sonrisa y luego se miraron mutuamente por un segundo.

-Solo con una condicion…-Harry miro a Hermione que hablaba divertida mientras compartida miradas con su esposo.

-Cual es esa condicion?-pregunto Ginny.

-Que ustedes acepten ser los padrinos de nuestro bebe…-contesto Ron con un tono serio.

-Nosotros encantados- comento Harry.

Pero Ginny guardo silencio y solo se dedicaba a detallar a Hermione mientras ella solo le devolvía una sonrisa tímida y la miraba sugerentemente a los ojos.

-Chicos…-Hermione comenzo a hablar.

-No!…-Giinny la miraba sorprendida.-Estas?

-Si!-Hermioe solo sonreria, al igual que Ron aun que aun habia alguien que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba.-Harry… Estoy embarzada.

Harry pego un brinco y se acerco a la morena y a levanto en el aire, luego la soltó con delicadeza y se abrazo al pelirrojo que solo sonrío con la reacción de su amigo.

La noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia y de la nueva madre en espera, corrió hacia todos los conocidos que al final se acercaron uno a uno a saldar a los dos matrimonios y a darle sus mas sinceras felicitaciones, pero quien mas se emoción fue molly Weasley pues al perecer se iba a quedar sin lagrimas de tanto llorar.

Esa Noche dos matrimonios durmieron mas unidos que nunca, unos con la felicidad que acaecía el tener la promesa de un hermoso ser que iluminase s sus días y otros disfrutando de una nueva etapa de su vida que comienza con un nuevo integrante en su familia, compartane diferente motivos pero una misma felicidad, pero lo que mas admiraban ellos es que a pesar del tiempo los problemas las risas y los llantos seguían siendo una gran fa Limia que se habia sabido sostener apoyándose en cada momento y viviendo juntos las espectativas que el futuro les traía.

FIN


End file.
